The end of the beginning
by HumphreyMercer
Summary: Sequel to 'Humphrey the Prototype' although Elizabeth Greene was killed by Alex Mercer, she actually still alive moved to Asia and built a massive Hive in there and threatening people all over the world,the question is:can Alex and his friend save the world before it's too late?.I will be in the story as myself and this story also contains the second sequel.
1. Prologue

**Humphrey Mercer is back! :D,i know this chapter is short but actually,i got a lot more than this so enjoy!**

The end of the beginning:part 1.

Sequel to 'Humphrey the Prototype'.Altough Elizabeth Greene was killed by Alex Mercer, she actually still moved to Asia and built a massive Hive in there and threatening people all over the question is:can Alex and his friend save the world before it's too late?.I will be in the story as myself and this story also contains the second sequel.

**This story contains multiple crossovers,blood and gore,swearing,lemon,and many M.**

March 18 2013-09:50:54,Jasper Park,Canada

Kate POV

It's already 3 months since Humphrey was got infected by the Mercer Virus,live in here now is much safer than 's General,Randall was deployed 10 Blackwatch division to Jasper to secured around the park, now we're free to kill caribou without worrying some hunters that want to kill us.I was going back to my den while dragging a dead caribou when i saw Humphrey is pinned down by Sarah and Jason."Kids,time to eat"i said,Humphrey then look at me before get up and make Sarah and Jason fall on their back.I chuckled before entered our den while drag the caribou."Here,let me help you"Humphrey said as he lifted the dead caribou carcass and began taking it to the den."Thank you my handsome Omega"i said "you welcome my sexy Alpha"he responded,we kissed for a moment before continueing."Stop staring at the dead caribou,let's eat"Humphrey said,we all shrugged off and began eating.

-5 minutes later...-

"So Kate,what are you gonna do today?"Humphrey ask me "well maybe i'll go to my parent's den,then i'll join Lily,Reba,Janice,Candy,and Sweets to play while chatting around"i answered."Okay"he replied "can we go out to play with uncle Alex and James?"Jason and Sarah ask both of us "sure thing"we answer together,they then run outside of the den,leaving both of us alone."You don't want go out?"Humphrey asked me "okay then,see you later"i said as i waved to Humphrey,then i left him alone,maybe he'll play with Alex too.

At the sametime but different places,NYZ:RED ZONE

Kevin POV

I are just wandering on the street near the Blackwatch's biggest base and also the most restricted 's already a year since Alex and James was leaving NYZ,since they're leaving,NYZ safety was at Randall,Rook,Riley,Cross,Taggart's hand.

-5 minutes later...-

'Holy shiit!" i cursed,i was ecountered with some Brawlers that roaming at the RED ZONE,i began running as fast as i could but finally i get caught by one of them."Get the fuck off from me!"i said as a Brawler catch the Brawler was seems like different from the ordinary one,then Juggernaut,Hydra they all began to kill me when 40 Blackwatch soldiers,15 Super Soldiers,20 APC,10 Tanks,and 10 Helicopters was saw me and the infected and start shooting dropped me and began fight back while i was caught in the middle of battle between they all was defeated,then i began felt tendril start emerging from my body,ithen it was go back inside my body.I began feel im gonna past out,seconds before i pass out,the last word that heard was "hey!i need a medic here,there's a wounded civilian,we have take him back!"a Blackwatch soldier scream,then the Commander rushed to me and said "there's no fucking way we'll bring him back" "trust me"he replied."Okay,but if Rook got angry,i'll kill you"he warned,he just rolled his eyes,then i pass out.

Night,Jasper Park,Canada-22:10:43

Kate POV

Me and others was saying goodbye eachother after we chatting and playing all day long,i then proceed to my den when i saw Humphrey was laying on the ground but Sarah and Jason weren't there."Where's Jason and Sarah?"i ask Humphrey "maybe they vist your parents"he said then go back to sleep.I became angry and slap him,make 3 large scars accros his left cheek,he jolted up and said "why Kate?" i realised that i've been make a big mistake,make my live threatened because make a Prototype angry and also my then go outside to grab a tree branch and make it sealed our den entrance,when he look at me,his eye become eerie red,not the blue eyes.I back up until i was hit the wall of the pinned me down and his blood began dripping to my face.I was hoping this will end soon,but then i felt a warm thing on my lips,i opned my eyes and saw Humphrey was kissing me.I smiled at him and began kissed back,we rolled over so now im on the top,we break the kiss and string of saliva dropped to the floor."So you forgive me?"i ask "yes,i always forgive you Kate"Humphrey replied,we smiled and began kissing passionately,then i began kiss his muscular body,going glower and lower until i found his trapped member.I take a look if Humphrey's member for a second before shoved every thing to my mouth."Oh Kate...that's fells good"he moaned,i grinning and began bobbing my head,Humphrey was thrusting inside my mouth and make me choked several time,but i didn't he moaned with no reason and second after that,he released his load to my mouth.I backed few step and began swallowed all of his cum."Delicious"i said,he chuckled and grab me,we fell together as he began kiss me then swirl his tongue to mine,i chuckled and began fight for a full 3 minutes of making out,we broke the kiss and Humphrey said "since you make me cum,i'll make you too"."Try me'i challenged him,he was surprised for a moment before tackled me to the floor and began kiss me again,he then began kissing to my lower stopped and drag his tounge across my wet slit.I shuddered for a moment and began moaning."Oh yess...Humphrey,faster please"i moan,he smile and began licking my wet pussy,i moaned everytime his rough tongue is licking my tight wall,i then my climax was coming so i held his head and said "don't stop until you drink every drop of my sweet cum".He just laugh and began licking again,i then moaned for a few time before release my load to his pull his head out and licked his muzzle clean."That was awesome Kate"he said,i chuckled and sit on the floor while giving him a seductive look."Come to me my Prototype Omega"i said,Humphrey was taken guard for a second before he crawl to me and began kissing passionately,he then aligned his member to my pussy."Ready?"he ask me,"im always ready",he then rammed his member to my pussy,we moaned very loud when we connected.I began moaning and grunting while Humphrey was thrusting in and out."Faster!"i commanded,he nodded and picking up then our climax are rising again so Humphrey grab my hips and pounding deeper to we released our cum eachother,we then lay on our back while panting."That was amazing"i said,"i agree with you"Humphrey replied,i snuggle to his chest and take a look to the scratch mark."Should i clean it?"i ask him'he look to me and say "nah,i think that can stay,for reminder of what we did tonight".I smiled and then we go to sleep.


	2. New Prototypes

**Hey guys im here again,first of all i would like to thank you to Xxthe dark shadowXx,thank you for your review and im trying to update this story as fast as i can :).Also i can't wait to see what's going on in Call Of Duty:Advanced Warfare.**

March 19 2013-06:12:45,NYZ:RED ZONE

Kevin POV

I see a light shine brightly to my eyes,i open my eyes to see a Blackwatch officer was talking to his friend,when he saw me he said "oh my god,he managed to survive!,bring Colonel Rook to see what the hell is going on"the Blackwatch soldier said to his friend,he nodded and leave him.I then stretch my body and when i look,i was inside the Blackwatch most restricted base,and also the biggest."No no no,you have to take a rest"the Blackwatch soldier say as he try to make me lie down."Thanks but i already strong enough to walk"i said,i jump from the bed and began walking."Take it easy man"he said while helping me."Thanks" "don't mention it"he Colonel Rook appeared."Well,you made to survive,what's your name kid?"he ask me "Kevin sir" "nice name,well as we know,you've been infected by the Mercer Virus so today we gonna test if you pass the test,you'll join Blackwatch" "but if i failed the test?"i asked him."Well you have to start over and over until you pass the test"he answered."uhhh..okay",i then take to the field and began practicing.

8 hours later...14:15:48

"Well done Kevin!you manage to complete the test"Rook said,i jump to his place and say thanks."So you want to join Blackwatch?"He ask me,i thinking for a minute before say "no" "why?"he asked me back."I know that Alex Mercer and James Heller was in Jasper right?"i said "so?"he ask me,want to know the answer."I decide to go to Jasper,is that okay?",he crossed his arms and said "well if you want to,that was okay"he answered "okay,but i think,we need some change on this base" "what the hell are you talking about?"."I think this base isn't big enough to hold thousand of trooper that coming everyday"."So,what's your option?" "we have to expand the base to the Atlantic ocean and Pacific ocean"i said."But how?,that must be cost hundreds of trillion dollar or maybe more"he began to worried the crazy idea."Ahh...don't you worry,it'll be easy when the president agreed the idea"i said,he nodded and send the important message to the president .

5 minutes later...

"Damn,the president agreed to the goddamned plan Kevin"Rook said,he look at me and said "well Kevin,you managed to do it,now you officially become the NYZ leader"he said as both of us watched by thousand of Blackwatch soldier,also Riley,Cross,Taggart,and Randall."We have to start build the base now"i said,he turned around and said "what the hell are you looking at?get to work and build the base!"Rook yelled at them,they all then hurried and began to work."Oh and for Randall,your task with others are to invite all of the president from all country and ask them if they want to join" they all nod before leaving us alone."So what now?"he ask me "send me to Jasper,oh and one more thing,where's PARIAH?" "last location of his exsitence was in Vandenberg Air Force Base,you get there,and hopefully...you'll find him"he answer,i say thanks to them and go out from the base and began running toward the base.

March 20 2013-07:29:11,Jasper Park,Canada

Alex POV

We all now are on the forest near the Western teritory,we all gather because the Southern and Northern leader pack was die old,they body was consumed by age and they die all buried them not far from the main the walk to the grave and give them a flower and followed by the rest of the member pack,after they all already gave their flower,we all then go back Winston and Tony walking toward me."Alex,you said they will survived after being injected by the virus ,but why they are dead?"Tony ask me,i sighed and said "the reason,maybe,was the body maybe somehow managed to accept the virus for some reason,but they don' 's the answer"i explained "okay,so now what we are gonna do?"Winston ask me "why the hell you ask me?ask Humphrey,he knows how to make this bloody day better"i joked,we all then laughed before proceed to find him

2 minutes later...

"There he is!" i yelled when we found him talking with Garth."Oh shit!"Humphrey cursed,we all then change our hand to claw and blade and start have some intense battle several times before James wreck havoc it with his Devastator."Oh come on James,can we have some fun?"Tony and Winston whined,he walk toward them and said "i tought you are really battleing eachother,so i put an end to it"he explain,we all just sighed as i said."Look James,weren't in a fucking battle to death,we're just want to have some fun and you better watch your ass up"i warned him,he laugh and then join us.

2 days later...March 22 2013-08:22:19,Vandenberg Air Force Base

Kevin POV

Now i was scouting a Blackwatch base that i've been informed by Randall that was the right base that held PARIAH,i know if i was glide toward the base the Blackwatch soldier will gone crazy,but it was the only option so i glide to the just i landed at the base,Blackwatch gone crazy "holy fuck,freeze or i really fucking blow your fucking head off!"the commander warned me,i just smile and turn around and said "really,you want to kill somebody that Rook have been acclaimed as the leader of Blackwatch and corps?"i ask them,he then stunned before said."Low your gun boys,it's the motherfucker Kevin"he said,i just laugh and said "is this the base that held PARIAH?" "yes sir,and i'll open the security door for you" "thanks"i nod and put his hand to the hand scanner,the door went open and said "there you go sir"i then go to inside to see some scientist looking at me in a questionable face,maybe they all confused why a civilian can go inside a base."Don't stare at him,you bloody scientist,keep working"a Blackwatch soldier said,then i go to room that surrounded by glass,i walk to it and saw Eizabeth Greene's child."PARIAH?"i ask him,he look up and said "what is it?" "you have to come with me,now",he then jump and walking to me before say "what the hell is going on?" "you mother is a murderer,you are transported to here since you was a Randall took you"i explain,then he began to let some tear drop."Then if she was like that,i swear to god im gonna fucking kill her if i met her"he began raged."Whoa whoa whoa,take it easy,i need you now" "okay"he replied,we then go outside."Ahhh...yes,after decades finally i see the sun shining brightly"PARIAH said while take a deep i hear something on my radio 'hey Kevin,all of the president approved it,they now began sending their people to build the base"Riley said "nice,good job"i said "okay then,i dismissed myself"he said,then PARIAH ask me "who the hell was that?" "my friend,Riley,oh before we go to Jasper,there's something i need to tell you"i said "what is it?"he ask me,wanting to know "do you swear to god,you wont defend your mother when we finally met her?"i ask him "i swear to god,i wouldn't defend my mother"i said "okay,and if you still don't realize,you have the Prototype power"i said as we began walking."What the hell is that?" "it was power and ability that given by the Mercer Virus or the DX-1118 C virus strain,you already get infect since you are still a baby because your mother already get infect at the first place"i explain,he take a look to his hand and then he concentrate,suddenly a claw and blade was appear."Wow!this is awesome" "let's go to Jasper then"i exclaimed,we then sprinted to Jasper.


	3. Humphrey's forgotten life

**-**_**You cannot hide from your past forever...- -Unknown-.**_

The next day...March 23 2013-06:45:11,Jasper Park,Canada

Humphrey POV

I was playing with Alex and James on the valley while waiting someone to join us,we're just hanging around when suddenly we saw a masssive explosion 200 meter from us,we quickly examined it and saw a black hoodie with jeans and black shoes,almost like Alex Mercer and the other one...well i don't know how to say it."Who the hell are you?"Alex ask them "im Kevin and this is PARIAH"soon after he says that Alex quickly jumping while cursing."Oh shit!motherfucker!bloody hell!PARIAH!how the fuck do you escape?"Alex said "who the hell is PARIAH,i've never see him in any fucking days"James said,he was confused "he is Elizabeth Greene's son,if you ask Randall who the fuck he is,you'll know who he is,afterall,i know if he managed to escaped from the base and he realize his power that given from his mother foor a bad purpose,he was impossible to stop,even both of us can't take him down"Alex explained "okay,that's sounds creepy"James began to trembling."But fortunantley,after i tell PARIAH what did his mother done for several years,he wants to kill her"Kevin said,when PARIAH look at me,he quickly pinned me down and said "i trust you Humphrey,so why you left me?!tell me why?!"i just stare at him and i know why he is asking me as my memory playback 900 years ago.

March 23 1113-10:24:50,50 mile from Jasper

"Come on!keep moving forward,push the infected until they retreat "i scream sa we try to held the infected army,in that time,Mercer Virus was already exist,but we don't know the name,we're battleing as i was the leader with PARIAH second in my command,we've battle for 3 years and now this is our final showdown between them."shiit!im hit!"PARIAH scream as his arm sliced from his body by an Hunter,i quickly killed the Hunter with my blade and help him."Come on PARIAH,give me a covering attack!"i scream as my army,the Evolved try their best to cover me and PARIAH."Humphrey,you...must...let...me...die ...in...this...place"PARIAH said while he coughing and spit some blood."No PARIAH,never leave a soldier behind"i said "but you have to"he replied,i began to crying when he hold my hand."Go!Humphrey go!"i leave him as i said "fallback!fallback!"."What about PARIAH sir?"an Evolved ask me "he'll suppress enemy attack,now let's go!"i said,then after 800 meter from him,the last thing i saw that he was smiling before realeasing a Devastator and he was vanished to the history.

Present day...

He lifted me up and said "sorry Humphrey,i tought you have left me behind"he apologized "it's okay,by the way,what happen to you?"he ask me,i look down and said "well,i die after i defend Jasper,i die after i release a Devastator that wipeout all of the infected army"i said,while sharpening my blade with my claw."So now,we're in peace?"he ask me,Alex then answered it "no,we still looking around U.S if Elizabeth Greene try to make a war again".Then the rest of the pack came over."Who is this guy?"Winston ask "that was Kevin and the other one was PARIAH",then Tony ask me "so you mean PARIAH,your biggest enemy are right here?" "how the hell you know that he was my biggest enemy before Kevin said that he want to kill his mother?"i ask him."It's simple Alex,when you go to destroy a Hive several months ago,Randall tell me a says that Alex Mercer have been afraid for one thing i ask him why and he said that the name was PARIAH.I then ask him again why Alex so afraid to him he says that PARIAH was Elizabeth Greene's son,his own enemy,and PARIAH was completly infected by the virus since he was a baby,and because Elizabeth Greene was able to control the infection,PARIAH has an unlimited power to control everything,even he have the Prototype Randall said that if PARIAH realize he own it and use it for a bad purpose,the entire world can be eradicated by him,even Alex Mercer himself can hold him we came to here,i tell to all of them the secret"James explain to us "So when you say that sound creepy,you are only try to make a joke to us?"Alex ask,"yeah...sort of"James said nonchlantly."Fuck you"Alex muttered under his breath."So now PARIAH use the power for a good purpose right?"Humphrey ask PARIAH "hell yeah"he said,we all then laughing before the crowd disappeared,leaving 4 of us alone."So Humphrey,900 years ago you said that there's a war,and before the war break out,did you have a pack?"i started a conversation "well,yeah i have one,just like now" "did the member of the pack have the same wolf that we have now?"i ask him again."No,in that time,the Western Pack have the most member from the entire 4 pack in Jasper,also the Western and the Eastern pack already united and the law of the pack that says Alpha and Omega can't marry was the United pack was the strongest,even the Northern and Southern leader choose to unite too"Humphrey said,we all then look eachother before we going to sleep.

March 24 2013-06:12:00,Jasper Park,Canada

Humphrey POV

Me are just eating in the den with Kate,Jason and Sarah are playing with Alex and James."So how's Kevin,he looks like a shy people around us,just like Lily"Kate start a conversation "yeah,it was strange,i never see a Prototype was so shy,well basically because we're a murderer"i replied while tore a meat and eat we eat,we say goodbye eachother and some kiss before we leave,then i went to the valley to see Alex,James,PARIAH,Winston,and Tony."Hey guys,do you see Jason and Sarah?"i ask them "yeah,but they left several minutes ago with Trevor and Jessica"they replied "okay then but do you know where's-..."i cutted off because we saw Kevin was landed hard to the ground and he was bleeding heavily,he then back up and tendril start to cover his body,then to wound was completly healed."Son of a bitch"he cursed,suddenly we saw something that Alex and James feared."Holy shiiiit!,it's the motherfucking Goliath!"they scream,the Goliath then start to hit Kevin but Kevin seems like he was untouchable,then the Goliath was roaring and Kevin hit the Goliath head,making the Goliath prepare for an then use his blade and began spinning to his leg and immediately slice the Goliath legs Goliath fell of and then began chasing the Goliath swing his left hand that have like a sharp and bulky needle but it was big."Oh shit!Kevin wouldn't get a chance if he get stabbed"Alex said,we all hoping that he managed to dodge in time,but then we saw something that make us didn't dodge the attack,instead,he block the attack using his claw,then ripped the hand then inject it and it was become a Bio-bomb."Take this!"he yelled,then he throwed it and easily it was stabbed throught the body, and make a hole in the Goliath's body."Finishers"he said,he drag the Goliath with claw and then he fly and use the blade and slice the body completly,he then consume the entire body,and i know from Alex's experience,if they consume something and the health that gained was beyond the limit of the maximum health,it'll affect the ability to glide,run,jump,and power,so he would be a deadlier then began walking to us as he said"what the hell are you looking at?"he ask us "well we're just stunned how you can do it" "it's easy,i was already being infected when a Hydra,Brawler,and a Juggernaut want to kill me,then i brought to the Battery Park base,and from there i was given the Mercer Virus to complete the now,my claw and blade are contain the claw,blade,hammerfist,whipfist,and the tendril power"Kevin explain."Damn,can we have it?"Humphrey ask "of course"he replied happily,we all then being stabbed to the chest and after then we all try the power."Yeah,at least that make at the combat situation easier,beacuse we don't need to change our power in the middle of heat of the battle"Alex said,James just nodded and i said "i agree with you Alex".We all then start to battle eachother to improve our skill battle.


	4. New threat over the horizon

**Things are getting pretty heated up right now...**

Meanwhile...Russia,Moscow

No POV

We currently saw the city of Moscow who is empty like a ghost town since all of the civilian all over the world are participating to the construction of the base,but one civilian are still staying,also Alex Mercer's worst enemy and also Blackwatch and US marine corps,Elizabeth was wondering on the city while thinking something bad and something hit her mind,she then began building a massive Hive that'll expanded across Asian continent and it'll be ignite the World War III.

2 month's later... May 24 2013-09:12:45,NYZ:RED ZONE

Rooks POV

Me,Riley,Randall,Cross,and Taggart are just playing poker when the alarm was ringing."Damn,what the fuck is going on?"i cursed,we all jump from our place and watch the SAS leader said "Rook,Russia is already under control of Elizabeth Greene,even all of Asia country already get infected,she was building a massive Hive from the satelite data surveilance record" "what?how the hell she can,Alex Mercer already confirmed her death 4 years ago"Randall became angry "i don't know but she seems like resurrecting" "okay i'll tell all of the European president to make a frontline across Netherlands,Czech Republic,Slovakia,Hungary,and Romania"i said,he nodded and the we dismissed him."Okay,we need to tell Kevin and others that Elizabeth Greene were inbound at Asia"i said "im on it Rook"Cross said,we all then split up and began to make a plan to kill Elizabeth Greene.

Meanwhile...Jasper Park,Canada

Alex POV

I was talking with James and PARIAH when James's phone ringing."James you there?"the voice ask him,"yeah im here Cross,what the hell is going on?"."No time to explain but i'll give you a short brief,Elizabeth Greene that we all tought that she was dead by Alex Mercer 4 years ago,she was still alive!"Cross said "shit!okay i'll give my phone to Mercer"he said,the James handle the phone to me."Talk to me"i said "Alex,Greene was still alive and from the data surveilance from the satelite,Elizabeth Greene manage to built a massive Hive,they said it was long and wide about 40.000.000 kilometer square"Cross explain "no shit,okay thanks by the way"i said "okay,but we don't have much time"then the phone call was out,then we all began consider the plan to takedown Elizabeth Greene.

Night...

Kate POV

I just walking around the united pack teritory when i heard something strange,i cover myself on a bush and i was gasped at was i was a group of wolf,there are 10 of them,i then realised they are intruders so i began to brace myself to seconds before i jump,a hand is cover my mouth and i was pinned down by a human."Kevin?"i ask him "yeah,Kate i am Kevin"he replied "so how you know i was here?"i ask him back,he crossed his arms and said "well i was taking a walk when i saw you,then you are stopped and began hiding so i came to here and saw you want to kill the intruder"'he let me up as i said "why you stop me?i can take them down,all of them" "no Kate,you can't do it,even before you move 3 step,next thing you know,you're dead"Kevin said "why?"i simply ask "take a look again,and you'll find a shocking truth"he said while point to them.I looked at them and i was shocked,"do they was the-..."i never get a chance to finish my sentence because Kevin said "yes,they're Evolved,i don't know how they get here,but i know they were sent by Elizabeth Greene" "how'd you know that?"i ask "easy Kate,the Evolved that on our side normally they have a Blackwatch emblem on their shoulders or their chest,but some them don't have it,instead,it was replaced by a glowing eerie red eye"Kevin explained."So now what,Genius?"i sarcastically said "i'll put them down and consumed them to gain their memory".Then without warning,he jump and give them a spike that coming from the ground,impaled all of it was gone,Kevin run toward the group and start slashing,kicking,punching,slamming,etc".Then suddenly,one of them slash his back,making Kevin fall,and they start to swarming a few minutes,one of them was kick Kevin,make him dragged across the ground."Kevin!"i scream,then i realised i've been make their attention to Kevin became to me,i then began backing up until i accidentaly tripped to a rock and they're just a few meters from me,ready to kill.I close my eyes and several minutes later,i open my eyes and saw they're gone,replaced by a big pool of blood,then someone pat my shoulder,i look back and saw Kevin."Oh my god Kevin!don't scare me to death like that",he laughed and said "well,i saw you were tripped by a rock and they're ready to kill you,enraged by that,i quickly run towards them and consume all of them" "okay then,Kate,what about i'll accompany you to your and Humphrey's den" "okay"i said,we began walking as we chatting under the moon that shines brightly.


	5. Resurrection

**Hi guys!so in this chapter Humphrey will resurrect his fallen army,and he will mate with someone.**

The next day...May 25 2013-07:26:10,Jasper Park,Canada

Humphrey POV

"So Kate,Kevin saved you from death last night,right?"i ask her,she look at me and said"yeah,luckily for me i didn't get killed by those Evolved that Greene sented",i smile at her and said"Kate, please don't do that again,i don't want to lost someone who i loved".Kate then said "Humphrey,im sorry,i was to selfish after the law has been abolished",i chuckled and said 'lucky for us those Blackwatch replace your job to patroling around the teritory",she laugh and then give me a kiss before she went Kevin come"What's up Humphrey" "oh,thanks for saving Kate last night",he sit down and said "you owe me one Humphrey" "i'll try to pay it later" he laughed before ask me to come out and play with others."Nah,i think my Prototype ability already reach the limit"i joke 'fuck you Humphrey!"Kevin said while laughing and disappeared.I then began walking on the forest,while i was there,i feel someone is stalking at me,i look back and use my Viral Sonar ability to find out who's that."Nope,nothing in there,hmmm...my mind is tricking me again"i said,try to get comfortable,i began walking again and out of nowhere,i was pinned down by a female wolf with white fur and lavender eyes."Lily!don't scare me like that",she laughing and said "you said that you have no fear after you become a Prototype" "well now i just find out,i am still scared"i joked,Lily then began sway her hips seductively,and my member began growing up."I know you want me"she said while give a seductive moan,i pin her down and we began kissing passionately,then we broke up and it was Lily's turn pin me down,she then grab my member and began sucking on it."Oh Lily,that's feels good,faster please"i moaned,she smirk and began bobbing her to taste more,she began biting on my member,2 minutes later i cummed on her mouth,she look up while my cum was dripping from her mouth.I smiled and i flipped her over,i began kiss her inner tights and drag my tongue to her slit,then i place my member to her pussy."Ready?"i ask her,Lily nodded and i pushed it along the way and she was gasped because the feel,i began thrusting in and out."Oh god,Humphrey,can you make it faster please?"Lily begged while moaning,i smile and began picking up speed,she then began moaning louder and louder before we cummed eachother,i rolled over so Lily was on the top."Hey Humphrey"Lily said while looking down toward me "yeah,i replied "i think we have to clean ourself"she said "okay"we then proceeded to the river and clean i take Lily to her den,then i met Alex."Hey Alex"i greet "oh hey bastard"he replied "fuck you Mercer"i said,he laugh and said "where the hell you have been?,Kate was searching for you"Alex ask me,i look down for second before say "but don't tell this to anyone" "sure"Alex replied "i...i umm...have sex with Lilly"i said."What the fuck?Humphrey!oh shit"Alex cursed "but that's the truth"i said "okay, then,but you better watchout or else,you will die"Alex warned me."Trust me Mercer"i said,he sighed and said "okay,but you almost forgot this night there will be a moonlight howl" "oh yes,i forgot,okay bye Mercer",he just laughing at me before i was clean myself for the moonlight howl.

20:12:00...

Kevin POV

"Okay so what we gonna do now?"i ask James "i don't know we're not a wolf,all we gotta do is just sit and watch they howling to the moon"James replied,then Alex come "he was right Kevin"Alex said,then we saw Humphrey was walking with Kate on his right side."You're very sexy tonight Kate"Humphrey said in seductive voice "and you're very handsome tonight Humphrey"Kate replied,Humphrey then kiss Kate along the way to the top,then they all began to howling while we are talking."So is that true that thousand of Evolved was buried in here after the war?"i ask Alex."Yes,they said they were hidden deep in the Jasper forest,inside the forest there's a cave entrance that will lead us to the underground passage,but then it will enter another massive cave,and inside it thousands of Evolved were laying dead,including Humphrey's legend said,only the first wolf in the future who became a Prototype can resurrect all of them"Alex explained "and the first wolf was Humphrey"i said "that's' correct".Then we saw they finished their howl,we walked up to Humphrey and Kate and said "both of you,come with us",they just give us a questionable face before following us.

5 minutes later...

"Where do we go?"Humphrey ask me "you said that was a great war 900 years ago,right?"i ask him "yeah"he replied "well,we gonna find out if the legend was true"i answer,we then found a cave."Looks like this is the way of the entrance",we all then decsend to the darkness and put our Thermal Vision."Okay that's the big cave"PARIAH said,we all enter the cave and saw thousands of Evolved laying then set a fire and then all of the place was able to see."Hey Humphrey,i think i found your body"i said pointing to a dead wolf,we take a look and Humphrey said "yeah,it was my body,wonder if i consume the body"he then took it and consume it,then Humphrey began groaning,3 minutes later it was stopped."What did you see?"Alex and James ask him."I saw it,the tragedy,i commit a suicide,after release a massive Devastator i was killed,then 10 years later i saw a group of wolf saw the land of the are the first wolf who placed in Jasper number was 100 wolf,they all split onto 4 group and then became the Southern,Northern,Western,and Eastern wolf as we first leader from the 4 pack kept the legend and the legend became a legacy through the 4 pack"Humphrey said .He then looked to the Evolved and said "Riiise!,rise my loyal army rise!",then the roof on top of us was blown up to the sky and then we all crawl to the ground with thousands of Evolved following they all gathered Humphrey began his speech in an eerie voice."900 years ago,we battle to save the world,overpast 900 years you fell asleep after sacrifice your life to defend the mankind,today i resurected in another body,and i see the world is full of chaos,tonight i resurect all of you to defend mankind once again,our enemy,Elizabeth Greene want to make World War III,we have to kill her and make her vanished to the hell,now answer my question...are you ready to kill?" "yes siiir!"they all answer,the voice was echoing through Jasper,then we all march to the Western teritory.


	6. TonyXClaw

**Warning!Lemon ahead,TonyXClaw.**

The next day...May 26 2013-10:23:44,Jasper Park,Canada

Winston POV

"Damn,Humphrey resurrect thousands of Evolved yesterday,that's crazy "i said,me,Eve,Tony,and Alex was eating caribou whiel chatting,well of course Alex didn't eat the caribou."Easy old man,Humphrey maybe have to do it, and 2 hours after it,Humphrey command them to go to NYZ to help Blackwatch"Alex said "you're right but why?"i ask "NYZ was a goddamn city to live,every civilian who mid 30 or 20 needed to join Blackwatch,and since they were outnumbered and outgunned,maybe that was good enough for those Evolved to help Blackwatch"Alex explained,then me,Alex ,and Tony are smell a scent."Hey,do you smell something?"Alex ask "yeah,it was very powerfull" "maybe it was coming from...-"Alex looked to Eve who's blushing madly "Eve"he finished his sentence."You mean this is mating season?"i ask him "yeah"Alex replied "shit,someone is getting wet"i cursed "sorry"Eve apologized and still blushing."Umm...guys,can you give me some privacy with Eve?"i ask them,Alex and Tony then walked outside the den and Alex said "sure oh and Winston,you better watchout because i feel you gonna have some fun with Eve",Tony was laughing after he said that,i then giving both of them a death glare before they're gone.

Tony POV

After Alex making joke with Winston,we then separated,Alex going to Humphrey and Kate's den and i go to the forest,i almost forgot that this is mating season,and along the way i saw some wolves on their den were making love with their mate,hoping will get pregnant and born new wolf to the united pack,now i was on the forest in the Eastern teritory and enter the forest,the sun shine brightly so i can see clearly,i keep walking for several minutes until i heard a she wolf moaning,i quickly walk to the source and hid on the bush,i take a look and i was shocked who is that.

No POV

Tony was gasped at what he saw,it was his Betas,the she wolf who confront the Western Alphas and Betas several years ago, was shocked since he knew Claw never mate with any wolf,Tony see Claw who is rubbing her pussy with her paw "oh oh yess...mmm"Claw moaned,she began rubbing her pussy faster and faster "oh oh yess,oh yess..."Claw moaned,Tony who seeing Claw masturbating didn't notice that he was drooling over her and his penis was coming out from his sheath,then Claw said that make Tony shocked "oh yess,mmm Tony harder please"she began rubbed her clit faster and faster while her climax building up "Tony,Tony!im cumming"Claw scream,after a few rubbing on her pussy,she sprayed her juice to the ground,she was panting heavily,making Tony getting then began backing up and suddnely snap a stick,making Claw surprised."Who's there?"she ask,Tony can't back up right now,his disguise almost compromised by the wolf that he saw masturbating several minutes ago."Come on,just show yourself,i wont hurt you"Claw said,Tony in the other side was terrified,what if he revealed himself and tell the truth,will she mad,or tell the other member of the pack that he was a pervert."Come on Tony,just show yourself"Tony encouraging himself in his mind,he took a deep breath and revealed his identity to Claw."It's me Claw"Tony said,come out from the was surprised and terrified "what if Tony saw me masturbating and dreaming him was fucking my pussy?"Claw ask herself in her mind,but still,Claw was hold her embarrasment to the former leader of Eastern pack."What are you doing here Claw?"Tony ask her who tried not to blush "i...i uh...practicing!yeah im practicing so i can kill caribou better than before"Claw answered nervously,Tony's tendril start cover his body and then the tendril flows back inside his body."What happen,sir?"Claw ask him "it happens occasionally,and please don't call me sir"Tony answer,then Tony ask Claw the same question "i ask you again,what are you doing here Claw?" "i said im just practicing"Claw replied,Tony began circled her and said "i think you're not practicing",then it hit her head."Oh god!he must be saw me mastrubating"Claw thought,try to held her embarrasmet to the old Prototype wolf,she said the truth "okay,you're right,im masturbating with myself"Claw said,Tony stopped circleing her and ask why "i was in heat Tony,i can't find the right male to fuck me"Claw explain,Tony think about it for a second before said "i think you have found the right male"Tony said "who?"Claw ask "me"Tony answer while was completly shocked,she was blushing madly."B...but i can't,you're our leader,i can't mate with a leader pack"Claw said,Tony walked up to her,lift her chin and said "not anymore Claw,im an ex former,and now, the leader of the pack was Lilly and Garth,right?",Claw just nodded and then move closer and their lips met,Claw closes her eyes and began moaning,then Claw pushed Tony and make him lay on his eyes met once more before kissing then began kissing his neck,down to his muscular body and went to his then eyed hungrily at Tony's wolfhood,she give it a lick,making Tony shivered in pleasure,Claw smiled at her accomplishment and began licking and sucking on Tony's wolfhood."Ohh...Claw"Tony moaned,Claw began sucking faster and faster,making Tony moan louder and louder."Claw...im gonna cum"Then Tony release his cum toward Claw's mouth,Claw try to drink all of it,but there's some dropped to the ground."Delicious"Claw said,Tony then flipped her over and aligned his wolfhood to her pussy.'Ready?"Tony ask,Claw only noddded,Tony pushed his member toward Claw's pussy,they moaned when they connected,Tony then began thrusting slowly,and make Claw moan."Ohh...Tony,you're so big"Claw moaned,Tony then began thrusting faster and faster "Claw...you're so tight back there"Tony moaned,their climax began rising as they thrusting in and out "Tony,Tony im cumming!"Claw then cummed eachother,some spill to the ground,both of them exhausted after their love making,Claw rolled one last time and began kissing Tony passionately,Tony smiled at her and began kissing back,they makeout session lasted for five minutes before stop."I love you Tony"Claw said "i love you too Claw'Tony replied,they kissed one last time before drift to sleep.

2 hours later-12:45:22

Tony POV

"Claw...Claw wake up"i said,she look to my eyes and ask me "what's going on?" "we have to go,we need to clean ourself before we both caught"i siad,we get up and go to a river nearby,as we walk to the river Claw always sway her hips seductively,and that's make my wolfhood coming out again,we stop for a while and i give her a kiss to stop her to doing it."Please,stop"i said,she just grin evilly and the next thing i know was i was pinned down by Claw while she was placing her pussy toward my rammed toward my cock and moan loudly,she began humping downwards,hopping actually and everytime she hit it,she moan and dug her claw on my flesh,15 minutes later,her climax rising again so i flipped her over and began thrusting fastly,she began biting my neck from the pleasure that she received,and that make my shoulder and my neck was dripping blood and she lick it,then we cummed eachother for the second time,we then lied 3 minutes,we proceed to the river and wash ourself."Sorry,i didn't meant to hurt you Tony"Claw apologized,she look toward the scar that made on my neck and my shoulder as i regenerated again,making the wound was healed again."Don't worry,Claw"i said,she smiled and we say goodbye to eachother and i began walking toward the Western pack teritory again.

Meanwhile...at Kate and Humphrey's den

No POV

"Oh...oh Humphrey please don't stop"Kate moaned,Humphrey literally was sniffing Kate's pussy and that's make Kate became more wetter,then Kate release a deep moan when Humphrey drag his rough tongue on Kate's slit,he continue doing this for another 5 minutes before Kate cummed on his mouth,Humphrey then crawled to Kate and kiss her,he then wrapped his forelegs with hers."I love you Kate"Humphrey said "i love you too Humphrey"Kate replied,then they drifted to sleep.


	7. First encounter

**Hey guys!Thank you so much for your attention,i don't care if you give no reviews,at least i still posting new chapters! :).Enjoy!**

May 27 2013-07:34:59,Jasper Park,Canada

No POV

Humphrey yawned when he feel the sun hitting his eyes,making the Omega Prototype waking up and strecthing his body,he notice that his son and daughter was sleeping beside Kate,and he hope that they wouldn't smell their mother's scent after he and Kate having sex walking towards the valley when he feel someone was poked his shoulder,he looked back and saw Alex and James was on there."Hi Alex,hi James" "hi Humphrey,but i have to tell you something"Alex said "sure what is it?"Humphrey said excitedly."Do you know that we've been stalking you for 3 years in a row?"Alex ask "no,but where you stalking on me for the first time?"Humphrey said,the hooded Prototype sighed as he said "put your hand in my chest",Humphrey follow the instructions and then he began seeing what Alex does.

Inside Alex's Web of Intrigue...

Humphrey was currently seeing Alex and James watching the moment when he and Kate break the law,Alex then ask James "who is that?" "Humphrey,gender:Male,age:2.5 years, and he have a wound on his heart"James giving the information,Alex just grinned evilly before said "nice,we've been check his background,found a wound,and wound means an energy to get rampaging when it's needed",then they disappear from Humphrey's sight,and go to another memory,and this time showing at the winter in Jasper Park,and he knows what that was the winter when Kate was send to the Alpha School,and it was showed Kate was waking up because the noise outside,she peeking from the darkness of the cave and saw Alex and James was talking,she was so scared in that moment even she didn't want to move at all of the memories vanished and Humphrey was delivered back to the real world.

Reality...

"So that's why you chose me,right?"Humphrey ask,Alex just crossed his arms and said "yeah,and when i was met you for the first time at NYZ,don't you realize that i was trying to not looking at your face?"Alex said,"no,i tought you're want to kill me" "pfft...hell no" then suddenly a Brawler appear from nowhere "shit,weapons ready"James said while turn his arm to Blade and Claw,but the Brawler wasn't attacking them,instead he was just growling at them."Hmm...i think i need my Hive mind"Alex said,Alex then stared on the Brawler for several minutes before giving Humphrey and James an answer "the Brawler said that Elizabeth Greene was coming to here for the first time,and he was delivered to send the message"Alex explain as the Brawler disappeared."So,if Greene want to kill us,why she don't want to come without sending someone?"Humphrey ask "i don't know,i think she was planning something"Alex said,shortly after that Kate was coming with a scared face."Kate,what's going on?"Humphrey asked "Elizabeth Greene,she was in here"Kate said,Alex then jumped to the air,followed by James and Humphrey,leaving Kate alone.

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth Greene just staring at the pack leader den while grinning evilly,all of the pack member was looking at her with horror,several minutes later,the Prototypes are arrived in the scene."So Alex Mercer,how was that feel?saved New York but hunted by Blackwatch?"Greene start a conversation "shut your damn mouth bitch,Blackwatch already cooperated with us,and don't talk about NYZ again,or i will rip your spine and drag you to the depths of Hell"Alex warned,James just watch him in confusions as he said "Alex,do you learn that from Eve?" "no,i get that from myself"Alex replied,Greene just giving a devilish smile to the hooded Prototype."And i see that your number are increasing"Alex just grin and said "yes...we make a contract with the Jasper wolves,and your son"Alex said,Greene was frozen as she saw her son was in there watching at her and she could tell theres hatred in PARIAH's eye."Sweetie...come join your mother,then we will rule the world and you will be the ruler of the world"Elizabeth Greene said as PARIAH grinning "no you bitch,i tought you are missing because saving the world from the virus,but you are one goddamn bitch,you lie to me,make me suffer in those Blackwatch base almost a quarter of a centuries,now i gonna smashed your fucking pretty face"PARIAH said while clench his fist,Greene was shocked,and her heart was shattered,by her own son,but her heart rapidly filled with hatred and rage."Fine,if you don't want to,i'll make you suffer again!"Greene scream,then her arm was replace by Claw and Blade,and that make Alex shocked."Shit!i knew she was up to something,she already become like one of us,and the bad news is,because she was the first host of the Mercer Virus,she has a devastating power,like us,but far beyond our power limit"Alex said "so that means we're unable to stop her right?"James ask him,"don't think like that James,every infected have their own weaknesses,we find it,we gonna use it as an advantage to neutralize them"Alex warning,Greene charge toward the group and Prototype,she jump to the air and smashed her elbow to the ground making all of them flying and land 25 meter from Greene."Fuck,we need to stop her,Alex you with James and PARIAH,Winston you with Tony and i with Garth,kill her with everything we got"Humphrey said,they charge from 3 directions and that make Greene unable to move,and then when they punch Elizabeth Greene,they make a massive explosions,and the battle scene was covered by dust,slowly a body was Greene,she was dragged to the ground after the punch,she was feeling dizzy after Humphrey preparing to make an Air slash,Greene catches his leg while Humphrey was scream "get off from me you dirty bitch!",but it was too late,Greene drag Humphrey to the ground,launch him to the air and pound him to the ground "that was for punch me in the face",then a punch land on her cheek making she flying from Humphrey,it was delivered by Winston,he then rushed toward Humphrey."Humphrey,are you okay?"Winston ask him,he spit some blood before say "i never tought i gonna smashed down by a fucking bitch"Winston laugh before help another part of the valley,Alex,James,PARIAH,Tony, and Garth was battleing with Greene,Alex want to slice Greene through her body but miss,James want to do a Tornado Spin attack but blocked by Greene's blade,sending him to the air 100 meters from the are gonna grab his mother with his Whipfist when his mother grab his Whipfist and said "you wouldn't need this for sure"Greene then severed PARIAH's arm,making him fall to the ground, after that,Humphrey and Winston arrive at the scene."Shit!PARIAH is down"Humphrey scream "what?!how?"Alex said while try to dodge Elizabeth Greene's attack "look's like Greene severed his arm"Winston replied "then she have to pay it"Alex said,they all charges forward,but seconds before they hit Greene again,she release a Tendril Barrage Devastator,immobilize all of them while the tendrils are draining their wasn't stop for 12 seconds before then walking slowly toward Alex who is trying gaining power on his feet,Greene kick him on the chest,making Alex fall again."You said you're once the ruler of New York,but now,you're lying down on my feet"Greene said as she spit to Alex's face,she then rise her blade,ready to stab Alex to his death."Now...you'll feel what im feel"Greene said she charge her blade toward his body "diiiiiiiiiiie!"Greene yelled,but seconds before that,a wolf blocked it,so instead Alex get stabbed,he was get stabbed,he coughed some blood and fall to the still couldn't see who is that,but he know someone save him from death,shortly after that Alex can see a pair of blue eyes,Alex quickly know who's that...it was saw his chest have a hole because the stab from the blade then Humphrey said "kill her Alex...kill her" "no no no Humphrey don't diiiiiiie!"Alex scream,then suddenly his body began covered by tendrils,and his eyes become eerie 's claw and blade began flaring and immediately,punch Elizabeth Greene right on her face,enough to send her 50 meter from Alex."You little bitch!how dare you make my firend suffer!now die!"Alex pounce to Greene but get blocked,but Alex use this moment to severed Greene's claw,making her fall to the ground while holding the increasing pain,Alex then use his whipfist to grab Greene's leg drag her on the ground,fly her to the air,and smashed her then grab his blade and snapped it into two pieces,Greene was screaming in agony,she began walking away from Alex who is raging on her,she then call one of her Flyers and the Flyers grab her shoulder and she was flying off from the scene,and going back to Russia."Stupid bitch"Alex cursed,then he hurried toward Humphrey."Humphrey,Humphrey...goddamnit stick with me please don't die...James!call Rook and get a Blackwatch medic team now!"Alex pull out his phone and call Rook."Colonel Rook,this is James"James said "James what's going on?"Rook ask him "Elizabeth Greene was here couple of minutes ago,and Humphrey was badly wounded i need a medic team now!"James said "okay,Randall send a medic team to Jasper,Humphrey is down"Rook said "okay,James the medic team are flying to Jasper right now they will arrive soon"Randall said "tahnks" "you welcome,Sergeant James Heller...dismissed"Rook shut off his phone while waiting for the medic team,hopefully,not too late.

2 hours later...,9:40:29

Alex POV

"So how is Humphrey's condition?"i ask the Blackwatch soldier "not sure,but if he get a rest for a week or more,he'll survive,but judging from his injury,maybe there's a slight chance he will die"the Blackwatch soldier said "then try to make him to stay alive!"i yell "i can't,but don't worry,Mercer Virus has a great regenerating ability,right?"the Blackwatch soldier ask "yes,but when you're taking some serious damage,it's almost useless"i said,he picked up his weapon and i say thanks to him and then the helicopter fly back to NYZ,while me,James,PARIAH,Winston,Tony are watching Humphrey someone bust in to the den.

Kate POV

"Is Humphrey are still alive?"i ask them while panting "im not quite really sure but there's a slight chance he'll die"Alex said,i then run toward Humphrey and began crying."Humphrey!please don't leave me alone,i need you and i love you!"i said while Alex decide to told everyone in the room to leave me and Humphrey alone,so i will get some minutes later,Eve,Lilly,and Garth walks in."Leave me alone"i growled at them "sweetie...you can't do it to yuor own mother,especially to your own sister"Eve said "i know,i just want to be alone now"i said "we actually want to see how's Humphrey conditions"Garth said,they all step forward,i sght and let them with Humphrey 10 minutes later they all said "Kate,come on,we have to leave now"Lilly said "okay,but i need several minutes again"i said "okay,bye Kate"Eve said "bye mom"i said,then i look to Humphrey and give him a gentle kiss on his lips."I love you Humphrey"i said with tear come out from me eyes,then i walk out from the den.

1 week later...June 3 2013,06:14:57,Jasper Park,Canada

Kate POV

It's already a week since Humphrey was in coma state,well PARIAH's regenaration already finished so his hand already back,Blackwatch now raise their attention to whoever cross to Jasper,i was gonna check Humphrey at my den after i catch a caribou and take it to the feeding ground,when i arrive at my den,Humphrey wasn't in there,suddenly a ghostly person block the den entrance with tree branch."Hello...i know you're here just show yourself"i said,my sound echoed through the den well because my den was very big so it can bounce my voice over and ,i was pinned down by a very muscular wolf,he has a pair of deep blue eyes and i quickly know who's that."Hello Kate"Humphrey said while rubbing his nose to mine "hello Humphrey"i said while wink at him "i tought im gonna lost you forever Humphrey"i said "no Kate,when i almost fell unconcious i was thinking if i die,what about you and our children?they must be devastated,but i struggle to survive and now it was paid off"Humphrey said,i smiled at him before giving him a kiss,he slipped his tounge to my mouth and i did the same,our make out session last for 3 minutes before stop,i then lay down to his chest.I can feel his heart pulsating really fast,then i look up to him and said "what if we tell the pack?" "sounds good to me Kate"he replied,then we both wake up and began walking to the valley.

Humphrey POV

As we walk towards the valley many wolves are cheering and whistleing on both of us,we manage to arrive at the valley when Alex and James are talking with Winston and look to me and Kate and said "well Humphrey,looks like you manage to survive the wound" "yeah,and by the way Alex,you owe me one" Alex just laugh at me,then Kevin come "congratulations Humphrey,to protect a Prototype requires a great sacrifice,and you do it very well" "thanks,by the way,where are you for the last few days?,we haven't see you again"i asked Kevin "i went to NYZ and kill 50.000 infected,maybe"Kevin joked,we all laugh before Alex interupted us."Well as the result of sacrificing yourself,we give a reward,your reward is a off duty from everything,you can go anywhere and anytime"Alex said "what?really?"i ask in disbeliefing "yeah for real"Alex replied,then Mooch,Salty and Shakey do the wolf pile."Thanks guys"i said "no problem Humphrey,we're so proud of you"Mooch said"yeah thanks guys"i said "you welcome bro"Shakey said,then Alex said "if you're gonna make a trip to somewhere,i think someone need to come over with so if you need some help,you're not gonna destroy an entire city Humphrey"we all looking Garth and Lilly who's confused."What,me?with Lilly?no no,i can't let that happen,what about our kids Alex?"Garth said,worrying about Trevor and Jessica's life."Oh don't you worry,Trevor,Jessica,Jason,and Sarah will safe,trust me"Alex said,Garth then let his kid in Alex's hand."But if something happen to them,i'll literally rip your head from your body like a toothpick and dump it to somme hungry Brawlers that i found"Garth said in menacing voice,alex just grin toward the young Prototype Alpha."Guys,wanna do one more big adventure on our own?"i ask to Garth,Lilly,and of course Kate."Yes!,why not"they scream,then we preparing to leave the pack for a few weeks or maybe months,but before we leave,me and Garth will give Trevor and Jason a gift for them."Kids,there's something we need to tell you"me and Garth said "what is it dad?"they ask us "you know,beacuse we gonna leave the pack for a while,the numbers of the Prototype will decreased and it'll increased Elizabeth Greene's chance to conquer U.S,so we will give you the Mercer Virus"i explain to them "what?are we old enough to get it?"they ask me again "of course,plus,uncle Alex already agree to the plan,and for the training session,you'll train by uncle Alex and James,and while dad and Garth are out,take care of the pack,okay?"i said "okay"they and me then steps forward and release our claw,we then stabbed Jason and Trevor right on the heart,5 seconds later,we pull out our claw,then the virus began reacting to their bodies,but then their replaced by claw and blade."Wow"they said "take care of the pack kids,okay?"i ask them "yes sir!"they answered,we all then run toward the train railroad,about 10 or 15 minutes later,a train appeared."Come on lets go!"i said,Kate and Lilly are lifted to our back while me and Garth holding them tight."Let's go!"i yelled,we began running toward an open train cart,we manage to catch the train and jump in,but then Marcel and Paddy appear from nowhere."Marcel!don't scare me like that!"Kate said while laughing "bonjour,my friends,i see you're do an adventure again"Marcel said "yeah,by the way,where are this train will stop?"Garth ask "Vancouver,just near from the Canadian border and it took a full day trip to Vancouver,and make sure you get enough rest,we will meet you again once you arrive in there"Paddy replied "thanks,i'll see you later!"i said,"you welcome my friend"Marcel said,then we go to sleep.

Back at the western teritory...

Alex POV

We received an information from a Super Soldier who spying on them said that Humphrey,Kate,Garth,and Lilly already on the train."Nice,now what the hell do we gonna do?"i ask "i don't know,but why we never get off duty Alex?i've been save NYZ from your fucking hand,but why we never get a holiday?!,tell me why?""James ask,i walked toward him him and said "listen you fucking bald bitch,we actually on a holiday,lucky for us were not battleing against those fucking infected on the goddamned city of New York,or if you want more than a normal holiday,i'll throw you to the fucking hell,is that clear Sergeant James Heller?!"i ask him,he nodded in shame."Good,if you don't,i'll blow your fucking body with those Thermobaric Tank"i said "fuck"James muttered under his breath "shut up you racist asshole"i said,me and James headed home to the main Alpha den while running in high speed,destroying some tree while we running,but i don't care.

**Wooo yeah!Humphrey is still alive!Now they're having vacation with Garth and Lilly and would they go?find out on the next update! :)**


	8. A ruined vacation

**Hi guys,i know this is a lot longer than i've write because im going to have mid semester exam,s wish me luck :)!.**

June 4 2013,07:12:47,Vancouver

Humphrey POV

"Kate,Kate wake up"i said while nudging her,Kate then wake up,stretching her body and said "morning Humphrey,but where are we?" "we...we're 2 miles from Vancouver"Garth answered."Where's Lilly?"Kate ask again " she's dead"i said playfully,Kate punched me in the shoulder and said "come on,be serious"."Seriously Kate,she was tortured by Garth and then she fall from the train on high speed,right Garth?"i ask to him "yeah"he then got what she don't know is,that Lilly actually made the plan,she told us that when Kate was sleep,she will hide on the box pile,when Kate wake up,we need to tell her that Garth tortured her because she was caught making out with me...well the plan worked to Kate."How dare you Garth!you bloody Eastern Alpha!"Kate said,she pounced to Garth but he manage to dodge it,i then come to Kate."Easy,after Lilly is dead i told Garth to grab her carcasses,he nod and jump from the train to grab her remainings,it took 20 minute and 4 mile until Garth manage to catch the train you want to see Lilly's dead body,removed that box pile"i said while pointing to the box walked to the box pile while holding her breath,but with our thermal vision,we can see that Lilly prepared to pounced at Kate,when we thump our tail together to the floor,Lilly come out from the box pile,making Kate stunned and fall with Lilly."Surprise!"we said,Kate then stand and said "tell me, what the hell is going on in here?"Kate ask us "it's easy Kate,don't you notice that we try to hide our smile from you,we hide it from you with clearing our throats everytime,and plus,Lilly is the mastermind from all of this"i explain,she looked at Lilly who's giggleing."You're naughty sis!"Kate yelled,she pinned down Lilly and began tickleing her mercilessly."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP KATE STOP!"Lilly laugh,Kate continued to tickle her for another 2 minutes before stop."That's for making me mad"Kate said while panting "aww...poor girl"Garth mocked on her "shut up Garth"Kate said "come on Kate,we're just want to have fun with you"Lilly said "yeah thanks,but next time,don't make any fun like that!"Kate warned "okay"Lilly said while grinning evilly."Hey,we're here"i said,we step out from the train but then we saw a security guard coming toward us."Animal are not allowed in here,now get the hell out from here before i kick you"he warned us,but then we saw a rifle was aimed to his head."Don't call them animal or i'll blow your fucking heads off"the voice said,the security guard leave us while his body trembling,turns out,it was a Blackwatch soldier who help us."Thanks brah"i said "you welcome,you must be have off duty right?"he said "well yeah,actually we would like to go around Vancouver"i said "no problem,get up to my tank"he said,he said,we run toward his tank and we sit on the tank dome,we then drive from the train station and going around Vancouver.

3 hours later...10:34:51

"Stop"i said,we stop near the McDonalds."Who's hungry?"i ask "all of us"Garth said,we then jump from the tank and order our food and drink with the Blackwatch soldier."What do you want Humphrey?"he ask "one cheese burger and Coca Cola"i said "just french fries"Lilly said "i want the beef burger and Coca Cola too"Kate said "i want 2 cheese burger,3 french fries large size,2 Coca Cola,and 1 ice cream"Garth all look toward him with the "really?" face."What?"he said,then the Blackwatch soldier ask the women."how much does it cost?" "free sir,because all of the Blackwatch personel in here are free to buy anything and it's an honor to see a Blackwatch personel come to our restaurant"the women said,then we take our orders and we began eat our minutes later we all done proceed to our tank and start going around Vancouver i spot a Blackwatch base."Stop here"i said,"what is it?"Kate ask "i have to see what's going on inside that base"i said,we all hopped down from the tank with the Blackwatch soldier following us from behind."Stop!"a U.S marine soldier said "easy dude,he's Humphrey,the omega Prototype"the Blackwatch soldier said "oh sorry,follow me"he said,we go to the entrance door and he put his hand on the scanner and the door went open.I say thanks and go to the lift,we drop down 15 meters from the surface and we saw the we reach the laboratory a scientist come forward to us."Can i help you sir?" "yes,i heard that this base produce a large number of Evolved soldier" "yes,well i will guide you around the base while showing the place where we inject the Mercer Virus to people'the scientist said,we then exploring the base while the scientist telling everything inside the finally reach the place that injecting people with the virus."Okay so how many people survive after the injection,in percentage"i said "97% sir"he replied "and where's the other 3 percent?"i ask again "they die when the injection or they turn into a Bio Bomb 20 seconds after the injection"he answered."Okay,thanks for all the information,we'll leave this city and move to another to see what the hell is going on,i'll see you soon"i said "no you wont"he joked,we all exit the base and then Garth said "now,where do we gonna go?" "San Francisco" "damn,but how?,how the fuck we gonna get there?"Garth ask "with that"i said pointing my paw to a transport helicopter."Nice"Lilly siad "aw come on,you can't piloted the helicopter Humphrey,you just getting ourself killed"Kate whined "no Kate,look"i said,she look and saw 2 off duty Blackwatch pilot was sitting there,drinking coffee while read the news paper."oh so you want them to fly the helicopter?"Kate ask "yeah,come on"i said,we proceeded back to the base and ask the pilot if they want to transport us to San Francisco."Of course sir"the pilot said,we all hopped in while they turn on the engine."Red Crown,this is Sierra 2-2 requesting to fly to San Fransisco,carrying 4 wolves,2 male Prototype and 2 civilian female"the pilot said "copy Sierra 2-2,you're clear to inbound,over",we all then fly to the sky and began flying towards San Fransisco,not knowing what's going on back in Jasper.

June 5 2013,08:56:41,Jasper Park,Canada

Tony POV

It's already a day since Humphrey,Garth,Kate,and Lilly was gone to do an adventure out there,after they left,Trevor and Jason are in charge to defend Jasper far,there's only 2 attack after they left.1:2 hours after they left,10 Leader Hunter attack the pack,2:6 hours after they left,2 Juggernaut attack the pack we managed to kill all of them.I was walking in the wood when i heard a footstep behind me,i looked back and saw Alex was standing."Hey,what's going on?"i said "nothing,i just wondering how Greene planned those attacks since she failed to kill us"Alex replied "yeah yeah"i commented "shut up Tony"he said "so,what make you in here?"i ask."I just worried if Greene launch a massive attack that we can't fight back"Alex said "hey,we're the Prototype,we unite,no one can stop us right?" "you got that right,thanks"Alex said "yeah and by the way,if you want some advice,don't ask a genius,ask a fool"i said "yeah yeah,i'll keep that advice"Alex said sarcastically.I then proceeded deeper to the wood,i felt someone is following me,i quickly knew who's that."Claw i know you're in there,just come out before i destroy the tree"i said,she come out with an annoyed face."Come on Tony,why you're so rude?"Claw ask me "im just joking you know"i said "so what 's up?"i asked her."Oh Tony,i want you inside me"she said while making some seductive moan,and that's make my wolfhood began growing again,"I know you want some from this"she said,my eyes widened when Claw rubbing her pussy with her paw."You want this,bad boy?"Claw said seductively,i just stare at her for a second before shoved my muzzle to her pussy,she moaned at the feelings from my tongue,then i stuck my tongue and began eat her out,she began bucked her hips to my face,after 5 minutes of licking she came to my face,i licked all of her cum greedily."Make love to me Tony"Claw said,i smiled and aligned my wolfhood to her pussy,seconds before we connected,suddenly someone calling my name."Tony!Tony! where the hell are you?!"the male voice said,we quickly clean the mess and when the male wolf appeared,turns out it was Winston."Tony goddamn it!i've been searching for many fucking hours and turns out you are in the forest with Claw,what the fuck are you doing with her?"Winston ask "i..i uh...just playing with her"i narrowed his eyes before said "come with me,we have to talk"he said,i waved to Claw and began walking with Winston."So what's up?"i started a conversation "yeah i have one,Claw's partner,Scar is became suspicious when you and her missing all the time",my heart became pulsating faster,my breathing became heavier."Tony?do you hear me?"Winston ask "yeah,i just need some fresh air"i said."Okay,i know a good spot in here to get some fresh air"Winston said,Winston lead the way while i was right on his back,several minutes later,we arrived on a lake."Ahhhh...fresh air,cool and relaxing"i said while taking a deep breath,Winston are drinking from the lake when he saw an entitiy was dashing in the forest,he lifted his head."Tony,you see what im see?"Winston ask "yeah,like an entity dash in the forest,what's wrong?"i ask back "i think we have to chase it down".Seconds after he says that,he run as fast as lightning."Winston fuck you!"i cursed as i followed him,we continue to run until we saw the entity."Tony!the entity are running directly towards the valley,we should intercept the entity near the valley"Winston said,i nodded continue chasing the entity,when we almost reach the valley,Winston pounced toward the entity,knocking both of them.I run toward Winston who still dizzy after the impact."Winston are you okay?'i ask "yeah,look at the entity"he said,i look and the entity actually a wolf,he have black fur and eerie red eyes,and he has a muscular body."Who are you and why you come here?"Winston ask,the wolf wakes up and staring at us with his red glowing eyes."You should know Winston,i am your friend,that been make the first and second outbreak"he said"i don't want that fucking information!show real identity!"Winston yelled,the wolf just grinned evilly,then without warning,the wolf start to shapeshifting to a human form,when it was finished,turns out it was...Alex."God damned it Alex!don't say to me that you actually consume a wolf from our pack,he just chuckled and said "no Winston,using my memory,i can build another disguise and that worked on you right?" "yeah it worked" "come on,i'll teach you how to make another disguise from your memory"Alex said,so the rest of the day,we just talking while practicing making another disguise.

June 6 2013,09:34:17,San Francisco

Kate POV

Were now flying near the Golden Gate bridge,after flying near the bridge we will landed on the Blackwatch base nearby,soon after that we landed and say thank you to the pilot and leave the base."So is this San Francisco?"i ask "yeah,it's a nice place to live you know"Humphrey said "yeah,it is,despite i haven't know this city well enough "Lilly added,then when we turned in a corner we saw thousands fo people screaming like crazy."Humphrey what's going on?why they screaming to us?"Garth ask,Humphrey rolled his eyes and said "dude,we're celebrity,don't you realize that?" "no",Humphrey just sighed and then continue ,when we walked near some girls they always whispered "man,i hope i was become Kate and Lilly,Humphrey and Garth is so hot!",and when we walked near some boys,they said "man,i wish i became Garth or Humphrey,i would have sex with Kate or Lilly everyday",Humphrey unfortunantely heard the tackled a man and said "said that again you damn asshole" "im so sorry,i didn't meant to say that but-Hei!let me go!"the man scream,Humphrey just lifted the man off the ground while say "i wouldn't let you go before you sorry to my mate and Garth's mate,apologize now!"Humphrey yelled,the man apologize to Lilly first and finally to me,i barked to him and that make him pee on his pants."Good,now be a good boy and stay away of any kind of fucking problems,understand?"Humphrey said "yes sir",Humphrey let the man go and he run from the scenes,we proceed walking to the center of the town."Im hungry"Lilly whined "damn,we hadn't eat food from yesterday,what's your advice?"Garth ask to Humphrey "i don't know",then a man come to us and said "i see that all of you hungry and need some food"the man said "yes we are"i said,then i pull a bag of food,inside it there's 8 burrito,large size."Enjoy,and it's nice to see a famous wolf"he said,then he walked began eating our 3 minutes we all full."Damn,that burrito was freaking good!"Humphrey said "yeah,and my stomach are full"."So you ready to go to Los Angeles?"Humphrey ask,"sure,but how?"i ask "come and you'll see"he said,we all then nodded and began running toward the minutes later,we all arrived in the airport."Well,this is it,San Francisco International Airport"Humphrey said,"great,what do we gonna do?,hijack those plane?"Garth said sarcastically, when Humphrey want to answer the question Marcel and Paddy pop out of nowhere."bonjour my friend,well i see that you are gonna leave San Francisco really fast"Marcel said "yeah about that,where you have been?i tought you gonna meet us back in Vancouver"Garth ask "umm sorry about that,but it was Marcel's fault,when we almost got to Vancouver,Marcel says that he want to go to Sawtooth again"Paddy said "Paddy please,you shouldn't told them that"Marcel whined "it's okay,we tollerated that"Lilly said."So may i suggest that you will catch a plane to Los Angeles,didn't you?"Marcel said "yeah about that,you should come with us"Humphrey said "sure we'll accompany you"Paddy said,we all then proceeded entering the airport,and just what we're expected,we are being held by those security guards,again."Animals are not allowed"the guard said,Humphrey then leap forward and said "listen carefully,if you're not allowed us enter the airport,i will rip your head off,and i will burn your body in a incinerator,is that clear enough?"Humphrey said,while growling,the guard got scared and let us in,when we got to the check in counter,the women said "hello ,here's your ticket",he take the ticket and said "who ordered the seat?" "welll,a Blackwatch general come to here and asked if there's an airplane remains here,i said yes and he ordered one,he then said if you meet 4 wolves,go and tell them where the airplane are "the women explained "thank you Randall,i owe you one"i said inside my head,we then wait our plane while chatting,then the we heard the speaker on the airport said "this message was broadcast to Mr Humphrey,your plane already on the 3rd Terminal,Gate 6,the plane will took off in 10 minutes,thank you",we all then began running while Marcel and Paddy try to catch us,it took 8 minutes because some people want to take a picture with us,but finally we reach the Gate."Thank you and have a good flight sir"the women said,while give us her smile,when we go to our plane we were was a jet,like you know,if you are a millionare,you'll buy your own private jet right?.The Jet have 4 seats and next of it,a really big TV screen,then in the back of the plane,there's a big room with two all then go to our seat and then the pilot said "hello Mr and Mrs,i hope you enjoy this flight,San Francisco to Los Angeles will took about 2 or 2,5 hours,that's all the information you needed,thank you",then the flight controller said "you're clear to fly",then theengine began to accellerate the speed,we all buckle our seatbelt,and wait until there's a sign show that we can release our ,after 5 minutes,the sign was become yellow,we all took off our seatbelt when we are served a plate full of lobster."Mmmm...i like lobster"i said "may i offer you a drink?"the women said "yes,can i order 1 cola please"i said,then the women ask Garth,Humphrey,and Lilly."Well let's eat"Humphrey said,we all began take the lobster one by one until nothing left on the plate."Umm...Kate Humphrey"Garth said "yes"we both answered "me and Lilly will gonna get to the bedroom,so is it okay to left both you?"Garth ask "sure"i said,then they began walking to the room when Garth whispered something to Lilly that made her giggle,they then shut the door,blocking the view of the bedroom.

Humphrey POV

Now it's only me and Kate who left in the seat,Kate just watching the TV while i was just sit in silence,then suddenly Kate's ear perked up."What is it Kate?"i ask "i don't know,but apparently i heard some moans and grunts from the bedroom,can you see what's going on in there with your Thermal Vision?"Kate ask,i sighed and checked what's going inside the bedroom with my Thermal Vision,the result was make me was pounding Lilly's pussy in a doggy-style positions,i quickly put out my Thermal Visions just as when Kate ask me what happened."They're mating"i said,as soon as i said that,Kate eyes quickly widened and her make her jaw drop,then 5 minutes later,they got out from the bedroom and give us a questionable face."What?"Garth said,we quickly snap out of the trance and i began reading a book while Kate watching TV,we're pretending like that things never happened.

No POV

The plane now approaching the city of Los Angeles,but unknown to the Prototypes,a Flyer was sented by Elizabeth Greene to kill them,the pilot then ask his friend if he saw a little red dot was flying fast toward them."Yes,we have to tell Humphrey"said the co-pilot,then both of them change the plane to the auto pilot mode,they then walk toward the room and found Humphrey,Kate,Garth,Lilly are watching TV."Sorry to interrupt you but-"Humphrey cut the Blackwatch pilot sentence and said "it's okay,continue please" "okay,we spotted a little red dot on our right wing,but we didn't see that was a threat,so stay calm and-"the plane shake really hard,as if going to ripped apart in matter of out,it was the oncoming Flyer,the Flyer hit the left engine,they have to land...quickly."Damnit!,we have to land at the airport ASAP!"the pilot scream,they hurried back to the pilot cabin and said "Los Angeles control tower,this is Sierra 3-1,requesting to land,we're hit by a Flyer"the pilot said "copy that Sierra 3-1,you're clear to land on runway 3"the control tower watcher they're hovering above the city of Los Angeles,then suddenly,the damaged engine explode,sending some sharp metal,and send both of the Blackwatch pilot and co-pilot to their death."Shit!we have to jump!"Garth scream "are you crazy?we could get killed!"Kate said "no Kate,Garth was right,we have to jump",then they preparing,suddenly the plane nose dive,making them lose their balance and fell the sudden nose dive,Lilly and Kate was thrown out,the two Prototype then jump to grab their manage to grab Kate and Lilly."Kate,Lilly! curled up to a ball,we'll use our back to cover you"Humphrey said,Kate curled up to a ball and Lilly do the same,after that,Garth and Humphrey cover their mate's body with their body,they're now gonna hit the ground at 200 km per hour.

.

.

.

They hit the ground really hard,making Lilly and Kate broke some ribs,they rolled for another 40 meter,the Los Angeles civilian watch in horror when the grey furred wolf are not moving,Garth pull Lilly to safety,and they saw Humphrey wasn't awake,Humphrey saw the plane crash just 100 meter from them,and then he saw one of the plane engine was blown up and flying toward gather the rest of his power to throw the unconcious female Alpha to Garth,then he lie down and the last thing that Humphrey saw was the big plane engine,then everything went dark.

**They'e vacation is ruined!what will happen to Humphrey?,will he make it or not?.Find out in the next yeah one more thing,Kevin (me) is betrayed all of his friends!,or did he?.**


	9. New enemy from another dimension

**This chapter contains Kevins betrayal and new enemies from Humphreys past,so it will be like a twisted chapter.**

Meanwhile...Jasper Park,Canada

It was night,well almost,we currently seeing Eve was walking through the forest,wondering how's her daughter condition,then she heard a growl nearby,she hide in a bush and saw Kevin with a Brawler,Eve then saw Kevin give the Brawler something,Eve then recognize it,it was a bottle,inside it there's the Mercer Virus DNA."Go and find Elizabeth Greene-"Eve was pulled out from the bush,only to find that Winston was the wolf who drag her."What do you see Eve?"Winston ask "Winston,i saw Kevin with a Brawler and gave the Brawler the Mercer Virus inside a vial and said go to Elizabeth Greene,then i don't know anymore"Eve said "well it's already enough to prove that Kevin secretly formed an ally with Greene,we have to tell the others"Winston said,then both of the wolves running toward the pack who is gathering in the valley to hear some of Alex's story back whem he was used to be a cold blood murderer."Well,then i go to the Bloodtox facility to destroy the entire factory when i saw-"Alex was cutted because he saw Winston and Eve are running down toward them."What's happen Winston?"Alex ask after they arrived "Kevin...he...was...tell...a...Brawler...to...go...to...Elizabeth Greene...while...giving...a...vial...that...contain...the...Mercer... believe that he was betrayed us"Eve said after manage to adjust her breathing,Alex on the other side was shocked,how could his best friend betray him?."Okay,we have to wait for Kevin untill he arrives in here,then there will be a punishment for him"Alex another 40 minutes of waiting,Kevin finally emerge from the darkness of the of the wolves are growling toward him,then he find his Prototype friend,they show nothing but hatred."So what's up?"Kevin start a conversation "you know what is up"Tony said "what,me?,no i don't know" "don't lie to me,Eve said she saw you with a Brawler and saw to the Brawler to find Elizabeth Greene while you give a vial that contain the Mercer Virus"Alex said,Kevin was shocked." What?!i'll never do that,why i need to do that was so stupid even for the cold blood murderer like me"he defend himself,the crowd began to insult Kevin until Winston speaks up "that's enough!the punishment has been made,you have to leave this park forever,you're a huge disgrace to the pack,to the Prototype's,and the most importantly...your friends,you may leave now,or Alex will absorb your power and kill you"Winston said,threatningly."But-" "Now!"Winston yell,Kevin then walk out from the pack,when he almost out of the pack sight,they hear he scream a sentence."You will know once the Brawler came again to search his master,when this is happen,you will fall into sadness and sorrow forever!",then Kevin jump and out of the sight.

8 days later...June 14 2013,07:34:51Los Angeles

Humphrey POV

I open my eyes just to see the ceiling on the room,i got up and saw i was in the hospital,when i try to walk,i was groaning in pain,and also make Kate,Lilly,and Garth turn their attentions to me."Humphrey!"Kate screamed,she ran to me and pinned me down to the bed while give me a kiss,we're making out on the bed about 2 minutes before stop."So Garth,what happen?"i ask "you're hit by the jet engine for sure,that was powerfull enough to make you throwed into coma,your regeneration power is unable to heal your wounds that have been made from the explosion,lucky for you helps are coming shortly after that,or else...you could've been dead"Garth explained "so anything else?"i ask "well yes we're,we found this man 2 days ago" he said,when i take a look,turns out it was Kevin."Hi Kevin"i greet him,he turned around and smiled at me and said "yeah,it's good to see you again Humphrey"."So what's happened?why you're here?i tought you guard the pack with others"i ask to him,he crossed his arms and said "yeah,i was,but not until i betrayed them" "what's wrong?"i ask with concern "i was summon a Brawler,then gave the Brawler a vial that contain the Mercer Virus.I told the Brawler to go to Elizabeth Greene's Hive,then find a sample from a Walker,then give it back to me so i could find out if the Virus evolved or not in Greene's infected army,but Eve didn't caught the 's' word,so she's only able to heard i say go to Elizabeth Greene,but the point is,im not guilty,im innocent"Kevin explain nonchalantly."I know it's hard for you,but don't worry,they'll find the truth,right?"i ask "yes,Humphrey"Kevin replied."So,you want to continue to travel after a short detour that ends up on a hospital?"i ask "sure,well let's go to Las Vegas"i said,we all then exited the hospital,and running toward the airport,hoping that we can catch a plane.

Meanwhile...

No POV

As the group were running toward the airport,unknown to them,there are two man are watching them."So finally we manage to find him after centuries"a tall man with wings said "yes,should we chase him and kill him?"the other tall man with his big axe ask "no,let him,but,until the time has come,we can kill him..."the first man said,then they disappeared while laughing in demonic voice.

Meanwhile...Jasper Park,Canada

Winston POV

It's already 8 days since Kevin's left,most of us are showing no regrets about banned him from the pack,infact we all insulted him after he left the im gonna meet my Prototype friends in a secret place,which is deep in the forest in the southern pack teritory,i waited for them for another 12 minutes before everyone are appeared,except for Alex."Why the hell he always fucking late?"i cursed "shit happens"a man said out of nowhere,we looked back and saw Alex was walking toward us slowly."What the hell man?!we've been waiting for you for another 15 minutes,where are you for the last 15 minutes?"i asked in anger "help some pups to find their parent,because they got lost in the forest and i help them,so don't be angered by that"Alex answered nonchalantly."Okay,then so what's up?" "our pack members,since Kevin's left, even though they insulted him,actually they all got sadden,we all know that he's a nice guy,but sometimes,it can change"i said "yeah,but i felt he didn't do something wrong"Alex said "why?"Tony said,he sighed before said "i was there...watching him,the truth is...he gave the vial and said took the vial to the Elizabeth Greene's Hive,then collect a sample from it and bring it back to him,so...he's actually try to know if the Mercer Virus was evolving and become much stronger in Greene's hand or not"Alex ended his speech,we all shocked."But why you didn't tell us?why?"i ask "because...if i tell you right in that time...you wouldn't believe me,right?"Alex ask to me "yes...now,we can't do anything but hoping he'll comeback again"i said,hoping that he will forgive us after what we have done to him.

June 15 2013,12:45:29,Las Vegas

Humphrey POV

"So this is it...Las Vegas,home where time is money"Kevin said,"so do have been go to here,Kevin?"i ask "yeah...i gamble sometimes but i always win...but the biggest gambling that i've been won is ten million dollar"."That's a lot of money...so what do you do with that money?"Lilly ask "i give it to the Gentek to aid their researches about the Mercer Virus"Kevin replied."You seems like a very generous person"Kate said "thank you"Kevin said."Come on guys we gonna late to the party"i said,we all then nodded before continuing walking down to Las Vegas.

No POV

As they walking toward one of the casino,suddenly ther are two cars,they are some robbers try to evade from the ,they just robbed a casino just several minutes earlier."Oh great,now we're dealing with some robbers in car"Garth whined "wait,why there are no Blackwatch soldiers in this town,it was supposed to be 8 division of them"Humphrey said "wait...three days before i reached Los Angeles...i was called by Rook,he said that he will give order to all Blackwatch divisions to retreat from their post and go back to NYZ before being transported to German to help reinforce the frontline from millions of infected army"Kevin explained."So...we have to chase them you idiot!"Kevin got angered,they all nodded and began chasing 15 minutes later...out of nowhere,a Hunter spot the robber cars,the Hunter slams his body to the car,making it spinning out of control and hit a casino start to running to see what's going on...as the trio arrive,they realise that the Hunter was targeting the civilian not them."Hey!...look out! a Hunter is coming,leave the area immediately!"Kevin yelled,fortunantely,they hear the warning and flee from the 30 seconds later,the Hunter come to the accident site,and killed all of the robbers."Shit!we have to paralyze the Hunter immediately"Garth said,then without warning,Humphrey charges forward and slice the Hunters hand off,making the Hunter passed out."Don't kill the Hunter,we maybe can obtain a valuable memory...Humphrey...please take a look inside the Hunters Hive mind"Kevin then walked forward,then consume the Hunter and then he gained a frightening memory.

2 Days ago...June 13 2013,13:45:39,somewhere near Asia.

Humphrey was currently seeing a scene through the Hunters memory...it revealed that he's looking to a tall living has a white feathered wing,and a blade and then the other one has a deformed left hand and a big glowing golden are walking with ease even sorround by millions of infected army,then they meet with a women that Humphrey quickly recognise the women as Elizabeth Greene start a conversation."Who are you and how could you come to here?" "my name is Abaddon and this one is Absalom...we're currently looking after the fifth Horsemen of the Apocalypse,have you seen him earlier?"Abaddon ask to Greene which is confused about what was he talking her determination to find the answer finally beat her own hesitation to ask this ,Elizabeth Greene ask them who is the fifth Horsemen of the Apocalypse."Humphrey"Abaddon was shocked that they want Humphrey too."So what would you do if you manage to capture him?"Greene ask "we...we want to kill them for once and for all" ,Greene got an evil idea,she began grinning evilly."Well...maybe if you let me...i will help you to catch that bloody Omega "Greene said"but how?"Absalom ask "well...look around you...the view are completly filled by millions of my army...infected army,they can obey your command,also do you have your own army?"Greene grinned and they walk aside...there's a very big portal from another world...and inside the portal was filled by another monster,evil creatures."So...if we got him and the rest of the Horsemen...i would like to execute Humphrey"Absalom said."Wait...is there more Horsemen?"Greene ask "yeah...they are War,Strife,Fury,and Death"."Aaand...i would like to kill one of my enemies...the Prototype"Greene said "do they are your enemy?"Abaddon ask "yeah...i would like to kill one of them"Greene said "which is?"Absalom reply "Humphrey"Greene answered."Wait...oh i get it...so Humphrey become the Prototype and also being the Horsemen of the Apocalypse on the other side,right?"Abaddon ask "correct"Greene said."Okay what do we waiting for?let's kill them"Absalom."Wait...there are still one more enemy that i haven't meant"Elizabeth said "who are they?"Absalom ask "Blackwatch...they was a faction that protect the Prototype...they also the one who make the virus,the Mercer Virus,the reason why Humphrey become the Prototype was he was got infect by the ,if you want to reach Humphrey...you have to send your army to aid my army on their frontline,deal?"Greene as while give her hand."Deal"Abaddon said as they shaking their hand for the evil contract,soon after that they began laughing evilly before the memory went out.

Back to the reality...

"Oh my god...this is not good"Humphrey said."What is it?"Kevin and Garth ask "i can't tell you right now...but,we have to go to NYZ as soon as possible"Humphrey said "okay,but it's not safe while carrying Kate and Lilly,they can be killed"Kevin said."Right,let's go back to Jasper"Humphrey said "alright,but first...where do we left them?"Garth ask."I know!,in that casino,right there!"Kevin said pointing toward the casino."Man are you crazy?!,they even not in there!"Humphrey said."Watch carefully you blind Omega!,they were just right there"Kevin said."Ohh...i see them!"Humphrey said cheerfully "idiots"Kevin muttered under his breath.

Later...

"Hello ladies"Humphrey and Garth said,making their mates giggled after they said that."So, is there anything new?"Kate said "well yeah,actually,Humphrey umm...had some problem,so we have to back to Jasper,fast"Kevin said "well...okay then"Lilly replied."But Las Vegas was very far from our home we can go back to Jasper quickly?"Kate said "no...not anymore with that"Kevin said pointing to a Blackwatch Air Force Base."Okay...so riding a jet plane is your idea?,man that was insane!"Garth said."Don't worry...there are some pilot in there,they may help us get back to Jasper"Kevin said "okay...so there are 5 of us,the pilots in there was...5 too,so it was enough for all of us right?"Humphrey asked "yeah!,so what do we waiting for?,let's go!"Kevin they run as fast as they can to the base,not knowing that Abaddon was watching them from the beginning,he left the scene while grinning evilly.

Meanwhile...In the other dimension.

Name of realm:The Veil

Current Location:The Dark Fortress

Regions:The Dark Fortress

Current time:?

No POV

Now we currently seeing...the other realm which is far from the the Fortress,a man was lived in there...guarding his own people call him the Keeper of Secrets or the Old One...but he is normally known as the was currently sitting in front of the portal when he see a terrifiying vision.

Inside the Crowfathers vision...

He was somewhere in another realm...but he knows that wasn't his realm,infact it wasn't his dimension...and also...he was not alone...

.

.

.

He was in a middle of a big battlefield,he can see clearly that humans fighting to their deaths to kill the Corruption army and with a new army that even Crowfather hasn't seen before...now he's seeing the Horsemen is fighting with the Human,and also he can see that they have some they were overwhelmed by the he saw 2 man,one of them is saying "don't push the button!" while the other one was accidentally or on purpose,push the he saw 8 missiles is falling down toward a huge base,then he heard a whisper."They are defeated,but...would they bring life...or give death?" as the missiles exploded and making a huge mushroom cloud while a wall of debris and smoke rushing toward the last thing that he heard and see is someone is cursing and huge fireball engulfed everything went black.

Reality..

The Crowfather wakes from his dream,he then activate the portal to other realm and warned the other that a new war will be started.

Name of realm:Forge Lands

Current Location:Tri-Stone

Regions:Tri Stone,The Forge,StoneFather's Vale,The Weeping Crag,Baneswood,The Nook,The Lost Temple,Charred Pass,The Scar,The Cauldron,The Drenchfort,The Shattered Forge,The Fjord,The Foundry,The Tree of Life

Current Time:?

No POV

The Crowfather finally arrived in the Forge Lands,he then travel again to Tri Stone when he meet Thane."Ahh...old friend what a pleasure to see you again"Thane greet Crowfather "nice to meet you too but,where's Elder Eideard?"Crowfather ask "he was in the StoneFather's Vale,don't you see him?"Thane ask "no"Crowfather said nonchalantly."Okay,you'll meet him in the center of the Vale,then you can ask anything to him"Thane said while sharpening his axe."Thank you" "don't mention it"Thane replied,then the Crowfather goes back to the Vale.

Later...

The Crowfather finally mades his way to the StoneFather's Vale,only to find that Eideard was looking to the Tree of Life."Eideard!"Crowfather yelled,Eideard turn around and said "Ahh...so the Keeper of Secrets has made his way to the Forge Lands",then Crowfather said "yes...and also i have a very bad news"."What's the bad news?"Eideard ask "it was the Corruption and the Destroyer leader,Abaddon and Absalom was traveling to other dimension,seeking revenge to the fifth Horsemen of the Apocalypse...Humphrey,they was signed a contract with someone from that world and apparently,seeking revenge toward Humphrey too"Crowfather explained."My god!,okay,you go back to Tri-Stone and stay in there while im gonna searching the Horsemen"Eideard said "okay then...and remember Eideard,if they were defeated...we will be doomed forever"Crowfather said before turning his body into a group of that Eideard start searching the other Horsemen...but the Horsemen will arrive sooner than Eideard expected.

Meanwhile...

We currently seeing the Charred Pass who is filled by Corrupted Construct when suddenly,four people...three man and one women was riding their horse at full speed toward the StoneFather's Vale."So do you want any competition?"War asked "yeah why not?"his oldest brother,Death replied."Stop chatting guys!"Strife whined."Strife quit it!stop make your brothers mad at you"Fury whined,he rolled his eyes toward his sister,she was right,he was short tempered and not like his other brothers and sister who can controlled their anger,so Strife sighed and then wield his two guns,Mercy and Redemption."So you guys ready?"Death ask,they answer his question by wielding their weapon."The rule is simple:be the fastest one and reach the StoneFather's Vale,ready...get set...GO!"Death said while dashing toward the StoneFather's Vale with his horse...Despair and with his crow use her whip to smack War,War returned the attack by using his sword,the two battle eachother while Strife is attacking his oldest brother Death."Strife!this is not fair!"Death said,then he summoned his Ice Crows and command them to attack Strife,but luckily,Strife managed to kill all of the summoned crows with his pistol right before it attacks the four almost reaches the Vale when suddenly Eideard confront them,they then stopped just inches before hit was the first who jump off from his horse and ask Eideard."Eideard,is there something that's make you unsafe?"Death ask "no,but i have something for you,pale rider"Eideard replied "tell me" "well,it's about your youngest brother Humphrey"Eideard said,they all then frozen."Wait what?,you mean he survive?,after being thrown off by the portal to other dimension?"War ask "yes,he live in Jasper Park and have a mate,her name was Kate"Eideard said,Death then said "so can we visit him?" "yes,but you need to built a new portal,and then you're able to visit them,but-" "can we visit him?"War asked."Im not finsihed with my explanations my friend,but if they doesn't make a portal to another world and dimension,you cannot visit him"Eideard said nonchalantly."So do you have any advise?"Strife said "yes,go to Eden and ask one of the Archangels,Azrael...then he will answer your question"Eideard said,then he make a portal to the Eden."Jump in rider,and remember,you have to be fast or Absalom and Abaddon will corrupt the dimension"Eideard said,then they all jump to the portal.

Name of realm:Eden

Current location:Eden

Regions:Tree of Knowledge

Current time:?

Soon after the Four Horsemen arrive,they were greet by Azrael."Hello Horsemen,seems like you want to find something from the Tree of Knowledge"Azrael greet them."Yes,and we have a question for you" "tell me about it"Azrael said "did our youngest brother Humphrey will make a portal to here and visit us?"War asked "hmm...that's a weird question but anyway i'll answer it"Azrael said,he then think for a second before answered "yes,he will...but i see that when he make the portal,he was aided by humans,is that good enough for you?"Azrael ask "well that's a relief to hear"War said "so what do we gonna do now?"Fury asked "im not sure,but the only thing that we can do is just wait until he finish the portal"Death said,then they all go back to the Forge Lands.

**Well seems like Kevin didn't betray them at all,and anyway this is the first crossover to be posted,this is a crossover between Alpha and Omega and Darksiders,and Humphrey is one of the Horsemen,Humphrey will explained it to his friends,so i will post it after some next crossover that will be post is How To Train Your Dragon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile...

2 days later...June 17 2013,04:12:49,Jasper Park,Canada

No POV

Now they're hovering just 5 miles from Jasper,2 days ago,they was forced to wait because the jet planes have some serious damage,it took one and a half days to get it repaired and now they were approaching Jasper."Okay,this is it...began ejecting the second passenger from each plane"the Blackwatch pilots said,they then press the button and then 4 wolves and 1 human are flying 5.000 meters from the ground."Okay,get ready to get back home!"Humphrey said cheerfully "shut up Humphrey,we need to pull Kate and Lilly's parachute and 1.200 meters above the ground while we gonna fall down to the earth at 200 kilometer per hour,understand?"Kevin said "hell yeah"Humphrey keep falling down until Kevin yell that they were 1.400 meters above the surface,it was time to ready the parachute."Parachute ready to deploy"Humphrey and Garth said "wait...1.350...1.300...1.250...now!"Kevin yelled,they pull the parachute and it deployed succesfully."Uhhh...guys,i think we have problem here"Humphrey said 'what?"Kevin ask,Humphrey just only look down,Kevin then look down too and they were just 750 meters from the surface."Fuck,use the wind to make you up,it's our only chance!"Kevin said,they then pull their body up and within a second they hit the were released from the valley to the surrounding area,covering it with dust which fill up the ,Eve,Tony,and the rest of the pack was gather at the center of the later,they found out that Humphrey,Garth,and Kevin was there,follow by Kate and Lilly's arrival."Kate,Lilly!"Eve said "Mom,Dad!"Kate and Lilly said,they then hugging eachother."Hey son"Tony said calmly "Dad"Garth replied "come here"Tony said,then Garth tackled his father and said "is good to see you again dad" "heh...me too"Tony said."Hey bro"Mooch said "hey Mooch,where's the other?"Humphrey ask "WOLF PILE!"2 other wolves come out and pinned Humphrey down which followed by Mooch "get your butt out from my face!"Shakey said,they all then clean their fur and said "welcome back,our Omega brother" "Thanks guys,that means a lot to me"Humphrey said,they all then laughing while Kevin saw it as a happy moment,but he know that he cannot be accept back to the pack,slowly but surely,he began walk away from the crowd."Without friend and ally,you cannot defeat your enemy alone Kevin,if you want to defeat them,you have to tell them that you was-"the voice inside his head was stopped when he heard a voice that is familiar to him,he turned around and saw Winston and the rest of the pack was behind him."Okay,so kill me now in here and right now"Kevin said "i wont kill you,i know the truth,you're not lying to us,you was right,you didn't betrayed us,you just want to save us right?"Tony asked "yeah,how the hell do you know that?"Kevin asked back "Alex was seeing the whole thing,you was try to know if the Mercer Virus were evolving in Greene's hand or not,am i right Kevin?"Tony asked "yes"Kevin replied."So what now?"Kevin said "please forgive us after what we have done to you,please forgive us"Winston said,while kissing Kevins shoes."Alright alright...i forgive you,but i have to go"Kevin said "where?"Eve asked "NYZ,Red Zone,see what the fuck is happening in there,and when i was gone,please,don't make any trouble again okay?"Kevin said,they nodded."Wait im coming with you"Humphrey said "no Humphrey,you have to stay here,incase something went wrong"Kevin explained "please"Humphrey begged "Humphrey,you have to understand why i don't want you to come with me,keep this pack safe and sound,and your mate Kate"Kevin said "okay"Humphrey replied."Then i have to come"a man said "Alex,what the hell do you want?"Kevin said nonchalantly "i want to kill some fucking Infected in NYZ"Alex replied "then come with me,let's find some poor bastard and send them back to the hell"Kevin said with an evil grin,Alex and Kevin then running off the valley and began make their way to NYZ.

Meanwhile...

New York Zero,Red Zone.

"Sir,the Blackwatch commander who's in charge in the frontline was giving us a very important news"a Blackwatch soldier said "okay,so tell me"Randall said "okay,the infected army was retreated from the frontline with no reason,but he's sure that Greene was planning something"he replied,Randall then said "okay,thank you for the information soldier,dismissed",the soldier then leave the one armed general while Rook is coming toward him."So Randall,would it be a problem to you?"Rook asked "yeah,maybe"Randall replied nonchalantly,the two then make their way outside of the base,showing that the underwater base was not yet complete.

4 Days later...June 21 2013,10:23:58,New York Zero,Red Zone.

Alex POV

"Man what the hell is happening to this city?"i asked,the city of New York,once filled by deadly infected crawling on the street,now is gone,the city became very quiet like a ghost there's no Blackwatch personel appearance through the city,not even and Kevin then jump from the roof and land hard to the ground,making a huge cloud of dust that surrounding two make their way to the under construction Blackwatch base,which is later intercept by the Blackwatch soldiers."Halt!are you Kevin and Alex?"the soldier asked 'yes,and what's happening to this city?"i asked "come inside,and Colonel Rook will explain everything about what's going on for the last few months"the soldier said,the two then enter the base and soon Alex was being hugged by his sister Dana."Alex,im glad to see you again"Dana said "Dana...you're squeezing me to hard...i can't breathe"i said,Dana then released Alex and said "you're joking,aren't you?" "yeah,i am joking"i replied,later,Rook appeared from out of nowhere."Hello guys,well you see,the underwater base was still a long way from complete,the construction will complete in 300 years"Rook said "what are you kidding me?"i asked "no,im not,this base was very huge and it needs hundreds of years to finish it"Rook said. "okay,but we need to know why the infected army was disappeared from this cursed city?"Kevin asked "we don't know for sure what's going this time,but we will show you what happened for the last few months"Randall said,we all then go to the briefing room,it was a very large room,in the center there's a big round wooden table and it has a hole in the center of the table."Light's goes off"Randall said,then he push a button and showing an virtual globe."Okay,this is the frontline,it was very long and heavily reinforced,total catuality right now is 50.572 soldiers were deceased,20.439 Super Soldiers were deceased,11.683 tanks were destroyed, 7.426 jet planes were destroyed,and 6.951 helicopters were destroyed"Randall said."It's a very big catuality in there"Kevin replied,"yes it was,but yesterday,all of the infected army was retreated from the frontline and even NYZ,we become suspicious that Greene was planning something"Randall explained "yes she was,she was planning something,it was involved about killing Humphrey"i said "shit,but if she want to kill Humphrey,it was impossible to penetrate the frontline right?"Randall asked "yeah,but let me think,if i become Elizabeth Greene,i wouldn't send my army to the frontline in Europe,but i will send my army to-"Kevin cutted his word and slide the globe and saw the Alaska wilderness "Alaska"Kevin finished his sentence."Oh fuck!,we don't have any troops left in there,if Greene realise there's a open wide gap in Alaska,she'll able to use it as a path to kill anyone in her path,including Humphrey"Rook scream "yes,do you have any divisions left?"i asked "yeah,but it's only 5 divisions,each divisions contain 20.000 soldiers,so the number of the soldier in the entire division were only 100.000 soldiers"Rook calculated."Well,i think it was a huge problem,on the other side,the frontline battle consume our resource,on the other side,if we don't defend Alaska,Elizabeth Greene were able to launch a full-scale attack on America continent"Alex said."Well,the only thing that we can do is jutst hoping that Elizabeth Greene wont realise it"Kevin replied "So...is there any new developed things in here?"Kevin asked "yeah,it was a small device and the shape is like a big nail,so far we only manage built two of the device,we called it the Transporter"Rook said."What's a Transporter?"me and Kevin asked "well it's a device that can make you traveled to other part of the Earth,go back to the past,and maybe,go to other dimension"Rook answered."I see,but why we can't go to the future?"Kevin asked,"i feared that if you go to the future you will find something that horrible,so go to the future was banned by us"Rook said."Okay,so what else does the device got?"i asked "well,if you want to make a portal,you need two Transporters and you have to stab it to the ground in order to make it work,and if you activate them,a circular shape will ,there are an advantage that i haven't told to you"Rook said "what is the advantage?"i asked."Well if you place the device 3 meter from eachother the circular will be 3 meter wide and the height were about 3 meter right?" Rook asked,Kevin and i nodded "well,if you move one of the device further from the other one,the Transporter will make the circular shape more bigger than ever,that's awesome right?"Rook said we nod"well,there are some disadvantage about the Transporter"Rook added "what is it?"i asked "if you travel to somewhere,then we switched off the portal and you were not bring other 2 Transporter,i feared that you will stranded in there,and to make things worse,the dimension where you are in,maybe the people were still using primitive technology,but if you bring two other Transporter,you can set the Transporter to our dimension in order to get back and collect some valuable information,but we will switch on the portal 24/7 incase there are some bad thing happened,so don't worry about someone will switch off the portal"Rook suddenly a scientist running toward us."Sir!,the research team made 2 other Transporter succesfully!"the scientist said,"thank you for your information,i gave you my own gratitude"Rook said "you welcome sir"the scientist said while walking away "man,so we have to transport two of the device to the frontline to make our supply delivery much easier because we don't have to worry about the convoi will ambushed by some freaking Hunter in the middle of night"Kevin said,Rook nod and tell one of his pilot to get ready and transport the device to the frontline.

22 minutes later...

No POV

"The Transporter will be delivered by Foxtrot 4-1,ready to go in 5 minutes"Rook said,the pilot then turning on the helicopter propeller while 4 other soldier were pushing the box that contain the device."Red Crown this is Foxtrot 4-1,asking permission to fly,over"the pliot said "Foxtrot 4-1 permission to fly accepted,over".The helicopter then takeoff and began to fly to German.

10 hours later...

The helicopter now flying just over the village on France quietly,both pilot and co-pilot are chatting about their family but unknown to them,Greene sent some of her Flyers toward the onboard of the Flyer dive towards the helicopter rotor,killing the Flyer but also make the helicopter spin out of control."Red Crown!Red Crown!we've being hit!need assistance i repeat,need assistance over!"the co-pilot said through his radio."Let's kill this son of a bitch!"one of the soldier said,4 soldiers began to shoot the oncoming Flyer,even tought they have a deadly accuracy of shooting,they were still warning,one of the Flyer manage get into the back the helicopter and kill all of the soldier inside."Shit!,the defenders are dead!"the pilot said,then another Flyer hit the rear rotor,the helicopter was fully unflyable now,it began decsending rapidly."Fasten your seatbelt!brace for impact!"the pilot said,the helicopter then hit some trees and roll over 100 meter before stop,both pilot and co-pilot fell unconcious,then 2 Flyers grab the Transporter and began flying toward Elizabeth Greene's Hive silently.


	11. Invasion

Meanwhile...

Jasper Park...

Kate POV

We're now going to the place to howl with the rest of the pack,some already have mates but some are still try get one of the girl or the boys."Jason,Sarah come on we have to go!"Humphrey said "okay dad,just leave us we'll find a spot to howl okay?"Jason said "okay,come Kate let's go"Humphrey said,then we left the kids alone in the den."Kate...is Jason and Sarah were dating?"Humphrey asked "yeah,you don't know about that?,they currently dating with Garth and Lilly's children Trevor and Jessica"i said "why i didn't tell by you?"Humphrey asked "they said it's a secret and don't let dad know about it"i said while grinning "well,i think my son and daughter try to become a little devil"Humphrey said while scraching his ear,i giggled and finally we found a place for howl."There they are"i said,Humphrey turned his head around and saw Jason with Jessica and Sarah with Trevor."They were a perfect couple don't they?"i asked "yeah,they was"Humphrey said,they began walking to the top of the howling place ,after they reach the top,they began sing a song while we become the background sound.

I believe in you

Il Divo ft. Celine Dion

Jason:Lonely,the path you have chosen

A restless road,no turning back

Trevor:One day you will find the light again

Don't you know?don't let go,be strong

Jason and Trevor:Follow your heart

Let your love lead through the darkness

Back to a place you once knew

I believe,i believe,i believe in you

Follow your dreams

Be yourself,an angel of kindness

There's nothing that you cannot do

I believe,i believe,i believe in you

Sarah and Jessica:Tout seul

Tu t'en iras tout seul

Coeur ouvert

A L'univers

Porsuis ta quete

Sans regarder derriere

N'attends pas

Que le jour

Se leve

Suis ton etoile

Vas jusqu'ou ton reve t'emporte

Un jour tu le toucheras

Si tu crois si tu crois si tu crois

En toi

Jason,Trevor,Sarah,and Jessica:Suis la lumiere

N'eteins pas la flamme que tu portes

Au fondsde toi souviens-toi

Que je crois que je crois que je crois

En toi

Jason and Trevor:Someday i'll find you

Sarah and Jessica:Someday you'll find me too

Jason,Trevor, Jessica:And when i hold you close

I know that it's true

Follow your heart

Let your love lead through the darkness

Back to a place you once knew

I believe ,i believe,i believe in you

Follow you your dreams

Be yourself,and angel of kindness

There's nothing that you cannot do

I believe,i believe,i believe in you

Jason:I believe

Sarah:I believe

Trevor:I believe

Jessica:In you...

After they sing the song,the whole apck began to clapping to them,some whistleing and some howling,then they all make their way to the valley.

Jason POV

"So did you find anything special tonight for the girls?"i asked to Trevor "man,i found a place that i think Sarah might like"Trevor replied."Then go ask her dude"i said "fine"he groaned,he then walk toward Sarah nervously."Hi...would you like to come with me Sarah?"Trevor said while blushing madly "sure Trevor,see you later Sarah"Jessica said,they then leave both of us alone in the valley."Come on Jessica,i have something for you"i said "what is it?"Jessica asked "it's a secret yet beautiful place,now,i want you to close your eyes"i said,she then close her eyes while i guide her to the place."Okay we're here"i said,Jessica open her eyes and saw that we are on the edge of the cliff on the valley,the place were covered by tree and we can see the moon shine brightly."Oh...Jason,i never knew you're such a romantic wolf"Jessica said while liciking my face,making me blushing madly."Jessica i have a question for you"i said "what"s the question?"Jessica asked "well,we're now have dating couple of months right?"i asked "yeah"Jessica replied "so...will you marry me and become my lovely wife?"i asked took her about a minute before she say or sceam "Yes!",she then tackled me and we began kissing passionately under the moonlight,well i can say that we have some fun that night.

Meanwhile...

Sarah POV

"Thank you Trevor,i never feel so good in my life"i said exhausted,we had some fun on the lake nearby that Trevor found a couple weeks ago when walking with Jason."You welcome Sarah"he replied,i smile and snuggled to his chest as both of us drift to sleep.

The next day...June 22 2013,02:43:51,NYZ:Red Zone

Alex POV

"Yesterday,the helicopter that carrying the Transporter was missing,later they discovered that the helicopter was crashed on a small village in France,Both pilots were survive,but the others not,the Transporter location now in the middle of Asia,where Greene's base was built,end of briefing"a Blackwatch offiver ended his speech,me and the others were walking to our palce when suddenly Rook cursing."Motherfucker piece of shit!,how the hell they screw up all of the entire fucking operation?"Rook said "relax,they survive,the Transporter were hidden in Greene's base and we have one Transporter too,so be cool man,we're not going to die because a device was fall into the wrong side,and also Greene doesn't know how to operate it"i said,we kept walking and then suddenly we heard the alarms went on."What's going on what happened?"Rook asked "sir it seems like a massive herd coming from Russia go straight towards the Alaska,i think Greene has found a way to get in here"the Blackwatch soldier said "shit,i hope the pack doesn't get killed"Kevin said,we all watching cautiously as we saw endless wave of infected army rushing toward Canada andUSA."Randall,order all of your available divisions to evacuate all of civilian as much as you can!"i said "okay,to all of the Blackwatch divisions who are still available,please evacuate all of the civilian in U.S,Canada,and South America as much as you can,this is your general speaking,Elizabeth Greene has launched a full scale invasion toward America continent,dismissed"Randall said on the microphone."Hope Humphrey and the pack manage to get out in time"i said,then we all watching anxiously as hundreds of thousand of Blackwatch personel began to evacuating through all over the America continent.

04:21:53,Jasper Park,Canada.

Jason POV

"Jason!...Jason wake up!"someone said to me,i open my eyes and saw my dad is trying to wake me and Jessica."What is it dad?"i asked "no time to explain,but i will explain later...but why both of you were so smelly?"my dad asked,we both blushed,well because we can't tell him about us having sex last night,but anyway we have to tell him so he don't became suspicious to us."We...we umm...mating"i said while blushing,my dad then smile to both of us while grinning which make us blushing wildly "that's okay,i know you were already become couples so it would be okay for you to mate"my dad explained,we then run towards the valley.

Later...

Humphrey POV

"So what's up?"i asked "well we already scout the entire area and the infected are moving fast,we have to defend Jasper and our pack,or we're dead"Tony said,"okay,Tony and Winston,lead the pack toward NYZ,while me and Garth try to hold them as long as we can"i said "what if you're got killed?,i mean Kate and Lilly will lost someone that they love so much"James asked "well,don't worry about it we'll try to survive"i said."Humphrey,Garth promise to us that you will come back for us"Kate and Lilly said "we promise to both of you to come back and we will keep the promise"i said,then Kate kissed me in the lips while Lilly do to the same thing to Garth,then they began walking away from us."Those damned infected wont see the sun light again after this day"i said "yeah,the best thing that we can do is to hold them back as long as possible while the pack walking to NYZ"Garth said "it's killing time"i said,then the infected army arrives,they then charge towards us."Let's go!"i yelled,we then began killing and slaughtering every infected in our way without mercy.

4 hours later... 08:21:53

"Uhh Humphrey"Garth said "yeah?"i asked "we've been battleing for 4 hours"Garth said "so?"i asked again "i think it's time to release our devastator"Garth replied "you were right!,we've been consuming thousands of infected so from Alex experiences he said that adding biomass to beyond the maximum level,the virus will enchance your movement,power, if we release our devastator,the devastator destruction radius will greatly increase,right?"i asked "yes,so let's do it!"i then began charging our devastator,when we release it,the whole park were filled by huge tendrils,killing hundreds of thousand infected army at once,when it stops we fell unconcious,the last thing that we saw is the sun shine very bright,then everything went dark.

Meanwhile...NYZ

Alex POV

"Sir,we've been detect a massive explosion in the western pack teritory,it just happened several minutes ago"the Blackwatch operator said "how big it is?"i asked "it's very huge"he replied "well,can we see it through the camera?"Kevin asked "it could but im afraid that's not possible"the Blackwatch operator said " 'll never know until you try it right?"Kevin asked again,he nodded and he manage to hack the camera,it's just giving us a big,endless black screen."Well try to play the record"Rook said,the man play the record and we saw everything that happened in Jasper."Stop"i said,when i look carefully i saw them..."that was Humphrey and Garth"i said "you're not kidding to me aren't you Alex?"Kevin asked "no im not"i said "so what happened to them?"i asked "we ll it seems like they sacrifice themself to kill all of the infected army in Jasper using the Tendril Barrage Devastator attack"Kevin answered."They will survive,right?"Cross asked "don't worry,they will survive"i said.


	12. Journey to NYZ

2 days later...June 24 2013,06:37:13,Jasper Park,Canada

Humphrey POV

I slowly manage to regain my conciusness and began to waking up,then i saw millions of infected laying lifelessly everywhere,then i proceed to wake up Garth."Hey...hey Garth wake up"i said,he then mumbling and say "umm...i still want to sleep" while sucking his left paw,i laughed at him and of course making him wake up and ask me"what's going on?,why are you laughing?" "Garth,you're sucking your left paw like a baby while you sleep"i said "really?"he asked "yeah"i said."So what happened,why there are no infected presence in here?"Garth asked "i don't know,but right now i think they already moving toward NYZ"i answered "yeah,but i need to drink,so let's find some water"he said "sounds good to me"i said,then we run to find some water.

Later...

"ahh...water"Garth said while taking another sip at the moving water,i was standing near the stream when i felt something is changeing inside me,then without warning i scream very loud,my body then consume by it was gone,my body was changed...i am no longer an ordinary wolf.I was 2,7 meters tall,everything becomes bigger,my body,my arms,my legs,everything has changed."Wow damn Humphrey,how did you do that?"Garth asked in amazement "i don't know"i said,i also noticed that my voice was heavier than my original one."So can i changed like you?"Garth asked "you can try"i said,without warning,his body erupted some tendrils which cover his body,then a few moments later,his entire body changed just like me."So where we were going now?"Garth asked "let's go to Hope,Idaho"i said,then we run towards Hope very fast,well partly because we've changed.

3 hours later...09:45:41,Hope,Idaho

"Shit...this town were abandoned for a very long time"Garth said "yeah,i heard that this town was the birth of the Mercer Virus as we known today"i said,we began to looking everything in that town."Even tendrils are rotting after decades"i said,then we found a base,we proceeded enter the base,and saw there are ammo,fuel,vehicles,weapons everywhere."They must be stocked this thing for year"Garth said "yeah...but after gathering it for years,they left it in a hurry"i commented,then i heard something."Did you hear that?"i asked "yeah,it's like a cable sparking electricity"Garth replied,we then found the cable,it's still has the electricity current,but then we found a fuel jerigen was leaking,so one thing that in our mind immediately is...run."Run!"i yelled,we then running very fast while try to escape.

No POV

As Humphrey and Garth try to escape from the town,the cable hit the leaking fuel,it cause a massive ,Humphrey and Garth got caught in the blast radius,the fly 1 kilometer above the ground before land on the ground at very high speed."Ugh...are you okay Garth?"Humphrey asked "yeah,you?" "im okay"Humphrey replied,then they saw the explosion,black smoke began to rise into the sky,as a very huge fire is blazing,consuming the city with fire."Lucky for us we find the cable,or maybe we could got toasted"Humphrey joked "yeah,thanks to your hearing,we saved from death"Garth replied,then they began to run,trying to catch the pack trail.

Meanwhile...NYZ:Red Zone

Alex POV

"Sir!,we have been detect a massive explosion in Hope,Idaho"a Blackwatch operator said "how big the explosion was?"Randall asked "5 kilotons sir"he answered."You might be know who's make the explosion right Kevin?"i asked "yeah..hmm...what if Humphrey and Garth survived after releasing their Devastator?"Kevin said "umm...that theory could work"i said."can check the surveilance camera on Hope,Idaho?"i asked "sir,that's impossible,there are no surveilance camera in Hope"the Blackwatch operator said,"well you can check it from satellites right?"iAlex asked "maybe"he said,then he paly the records that the satellites have been captured."Zoom in"i said,when it was zoom in,we saw 2 unidentified thing entered Hope,Idaho."Can you make the photo image sharpen?"i asked,when he sharped the photo image,there are 2 Prototypes,each of them were 2,7 meters tall."That's Humphrey and Garth right,based from it's fur"Alex asked "well,all we can do is just hoping that it was them"i said.

The next day...June 25 2013,07:43:59,Denver

The road was filled by abandoned car,some of them are still have their alarms on,some of them were burned,and some went exploded,then a tall gray wolf with glowing red eyes emerges from the ground,while sniffing the scent around him,another brown fur wolf emerges beside him."So where's the pack?"Garth asked "they were here just a day ago,if we lucky,we can find them walking"Humphrey replied,then they all submerge into the ground,disappear from the earth surface.

Night...21:56:11,Kansas City

Kate POV

"Okay,we can sleep here,me and Tony will guard you all,okay?"Winston said,the pack nodded and they went to sleep,but i can't sleep,well partly because i still concerned about Humphrey being killed by the infected army,but anyway i got bored so i asked my dad if i can walk around the city."Yes you can,and don't get too far from the pack"he reminded me,i nodded and began walking through the city, i then go to a small pond nearby,it was covered by tree and bushes,so it's kinda hidden from eyesight,as i finished drinking,i've noticed that the bush behind me were rustling,i turned around and say "it's okay,im not gonna hurt you",then i realised i've made such a stupid mistake,what if it was an infected army that was got lost,so i hold my breath and hoping that wasn't an infected army.

Hutch POV

""it's okay,im not gonna hurt you"someone said to me,i cursed under my breath,and slowly emerges from the bushes."Hutch!,what are you doing here?"Kate asked "well your father said to me that his daughter might need some protection so he sent me here"i explained "well you can watch my back while im taking a walk"Kate said,i nodded we continue to walk,i've noticed that she's became more attractive female Alpha than before,and it's makes me nervous.

Kate POV

I don't know what's happened to me,but seeing Hutch under the moonlight,is like seeing the most handsome wolf i've ever streaks on his face makes him cuter than ever before,and i began to feel my womahood to release an intoxicating but sweet scent."oh no!,i gotta control myself"i said in my mind.

Hutch POV

As we walking down on the street,i've manage to capture a sweet scent,it's was a female scent,i was thinking that someone's in heat,but i know that no females have been following me,except Kate,but i pushed it aside and continue to walk."Hey Hutch,look what i've found"Kate yelled suddenly,i run slowly to her "what is it Kate?"i asked her,she turned around slowly while i was running towards her,but suddenly i was tripped onto a rock.I then fall to the ground,when i open my eyes,i saw Kate lying ontop of me,our nose touching,i look at her eyes,there's something in her eyes,something that i've never knew before."Sorry Kate"i said,as i wake up,she suddnely held me down,then i know what she want from me,i try to break free,but it was no use,Kate somehow manage to overpower me,she then whisper in my ear "relax Hutch everything is just fine"Kate whispered,i began whining,she then kiss me right in the lips.I was taken of guard by a second but then i returned the kiss,she then grazing her tounge in my teeth,asking for entrance,i gladly open my mouth and soon she began playing with my tongue,we battle for dominance for five minutes before we separate to catch our breath."Wow Kate,that was amazing"i said "do you want some more?"she asked seductively "of course Kate,i do want you"i said "let's go to find some privacy for us"she said,she then enter a building while i quickly follow then found an abandoned bedroom,inside the room there's a king sized bed,and a round table,Kate suddenly kiss me ferociously,i fight try to fight back but she make me land on the bed,she was sat on top of me while breathing heavily,and it does aroused me."Hmm...i see that your 'wolf' want to play with me"Kate said sexually,which made me blushing,she then began kissing my fur and sometimes lick it,she then found my dick sticking out from my sheath."Oh my god,i never knew you're so big Hutch,until now"Kate gasped in amazement "just for a sexy Alpha like you"i said,she grinned evilly,without warning she put the entire length of my dick to her mouth,i moaned loudly,she began bobbing her head,i held her head down and forcing her to put my knot into her mouth too,she gagged a bit but she seems like didn't care,her goal is to taste my cum."Kate...Kate im cumming!"i warned Kate "do it Hutch,i want to taste your cum"Kate said,after a few minutes later,i blow my seed into her mouth,she tries to drink all of it,but some manage to escape from her mouth and fall to the bed sheet,creating a puddle."Mmm...your cum taste good,i like it"Kate said while licking the rest from her mouth,i quickly take this opportunity to flip her over,as she want to protest,i quickly kiss her to stop her from protesting about me.I then proceed to lick her soft fur,which make Kate moan slightly,i then move to her pink folds,i then began sniffing her wet pussy,causing her to inhaled i stuck my fingers into her pussy,causing her to moan,her juice began to dripping out,so i withdraw my fingers and start to lick my pussy,causing her to writhe faster."Ohh...ohh...yess!,mmm...Hutch i like your tongue licking my pussy"Kate moaned,then i have an idead,if licking her clit is good enough,what if i suck her clit?."Kate do you mind if i try something?,"i asked "sure Hutch,whatever you want,just say it"Kate said,then i began to suck her cunt."Good gods Hutch!,don't you dare stop sucking my pussy"Kate said,i nodded and continue sucking her pussy,she held my head,and began bucking her hips to me while began to bite gently her pussy,then without warning,she blow her cum to my face,i licked the rest of her cum before say "mmm...your cum is sweet Kate"i said "thank you for your comment Hutch"Kate replied,then she began to grinning."What is it Kate?"i asked "do you mind if i gave your wolf a handjob?"She asked seductively "yes please"i said "give me your dick"she commanded,i give her my dick,she then grab it as she lay on her back,while i sat on top of she began massaging my dick,i moaned a bit from her massage,she then began kissing the tip of my dick as she stroking my dick "ohh...Kate,your hand is very talented"i said "thank you"Kate said,we then began make out passionately as i fingering her pussy,several minutes later,we cummed eachother."Aww...Hutch,now my face was covered with your cum"Kate whined while licking the cum "i know but it makes you look hot,sexy,and naughty Kate"i said,then she kiss me passionately,then i aligned my dick to her entrance,then she moaned when my tip brushing her hot wet lips."Stop me if it makes you hurt okay?"i whispered in her ear "okay Hutch,just do it"Kate whispered back,then i bucked my hips towards her folds,she then hissed in pain as some blood began to dripping from her pussy."Don't worry Kate,everything is just fine"i said,then i began thrusting slowly but steady while trying to hurt Kate,she gave some erotic moan while panting heavily,i decide to go a little faster,but suddenly she say "Hutch faster please",i happily obligied her order and began thrusting fastly,she moan sharply and began bucking her hips against mine,trying to give back the pleasure."Ohh...ohhhh Hutch yess,fuck me nice and hard!"Kate screamed,i thrusting in and out from her wildly while she rubbing her pussy to add the she flipped the position,so now she has the control,she began hopping up and down while moaning every time my dick enters her pussy,then we began feel our climax rising slowly,so i began to help her grabbing her legs and humping against her wet core,after 5 minutes of intense pounding and humping,we blew our cum then lie down next to me and then she rolled to my chest as we began to makeout again,we began to exchange our saliva while dancing with her tongue,we keep kissing for another 20 minutes before Kate fallen asleep,i then smiled at her and kiss her head,then i wrap my hands around her before go to sleep

June 26 2013,08:19:40,Kansas City

I wake up in the morning and saw Kate was still sleeping,i decide to wake her up by licking her head,she moaned before wake up."Morning beautiful"i said "morning handsome"Kate replied,we then kissed for a minute before we walk back to the pack."Hutch Kate!"Winston said "dad!"Kate yelled,Kate ran towards her father and mother,while i try not to think that we have done 'it'."Hutch what happened?"Winston asked "well,when me and Kate are walking around,we got lost,so we had to sleep inside a building"i explained,Winston narrowed his eyes,then he walked to me."Hutch,tell me the truth,and i promise that i wont let anyone including Humphrey,did you and Kate mated last night?"Winston asked "well actually,yeah,i was tripped onto a rock and fell,Kate then was lieing on top of me,then she was kissing me,and you know the rest"i said "hmm...okay,come on we gotta move"Winston said,then he howls to make the pack moving towards NYZ."So Hutch,you did tell my father about our session last night?"Kate asked "yeah"i replied "so what did he say?"Kate asked "well he wont tell anyone including Humphrey"i answered "well that's a relief to hear,and maybe we can spent more time while Humphrey were gone"Kate said while licking my face which cause me blushing.

20:43:56,20 miles from Indianapolis

The pack slowly moving towards NYZ,that night a huge storm was coming,thunder roaring in the sky,rain drops dropped to the earth,Winston and Tony were walking in silence while leading the pack,the rain makes their fur wet,their eyes watching the endless road,their breath were visible in the air,they then change their hands to claw and blade,incase there's an infected they walking in silence,Tony hear something in the distance,it's like a low growling sound,when he equipped his thermal vision he can clearly see there's 3 big red glowing object walking towards them,he quickly whisper to Winston."Winston i saw something"Tony whispered "what did you see?"Winston asked "i see 3 large moving object,i think it was a threat for us,so we gotta tell the pack to hide"Tony replied,they then walk back to the pack and tell them to ,there's a small park and there's many bushes,they hide in there while Winston and Tony watching the road in prone waited for a few minutes,turns out the 3 glowing objects were 3 Supreme Hunters."Damn it,how the hell we suppose to defeat it?"Winston asked "i don't know but the best thing that we can do is just wait until they walk pass us"Tony replied,then one of the Supreme Hunter commands the two others to scout the area,after several meters walking,the left Supreme Hunter warns the other Supreme Hunters there's a slight tremor on the right Supreme Hunter checks his sourounding area,when he look to his left,a brown furred wolf emerges from the gound,then he kick the Supreme Hunter to the ground,the Supreme Hunter got up and began to slashing to the wolfs some point the red furred wolf manage to grab both of the Supreme Hunters hand,then the Supreme Hunter throw the red furred wolf back,sending it 50 meters back while making a huge explosion as the body hit the the red furred wolf regain his conciusness,then he saw another Supreme Hunter was running,then it punch the wolf 2 times in the face before charging another punch,when the Supreme Hunter manage to make the wolf lie on the ground,when he want to step over the wolf,the red furred wolf use this chance using his whipfist to knock the Supreme Hunter the Supreme Hunter regain his conciusness again,but still lying down,the red furred wolf then withdraw his attention from the lieing infected to another Supreme Hunter,he then use his whipfist again to grab his head,after some dodgeing the wolf manage to grab his head,then he crushed his head,killing him Supreme Hunter finally manages to get up,then when he found out that his friend has been killed,he pound the ground to taunt the red furred wolf,the Supreme Hunter move slowly to the wolf,then the red furred wolf use his whipfist to slash his eyes,blinding blind Supreme Hunter call for help to his friend which is 200 meters from him,The Supreme Hunter roared and began running to save his red furred wolf bite his hand and slowly crushing his hand,as the running Supreme Hunter almost arrive,another wolf emerges from the has a gray fur,he landed on the back of the Supreme Hunter,pulling him while the red furred wolf tore the Supreme Hunters right hand completely,then the red furred wolf submerge into the ground while the gray furred wolf pound the Supreme Hunters left shoulder,then rip it red furred wolf finally emerges from the ground but manage to knock down by the Supreme Hunter,then he grab the red wolfs head and began punching it,after punching his head for a few time,he gave the wolf an uppercut and make it fall on his gray wolf manage to rip some flesh from the dying Supreme Hunter,while making it laying on the ground,the Supreme Hunter try to break free but it was no gray wolf already overpowered him,then he grab his head and began charging his punch,then he released it straight towards the Supreme Hunters head,completely shattering the outraged Supreme Hunter manage to knock over the red furred wolf,then he grab the red wolfs body,and throw it 40 meters forward,then he began to chargeing his devastator gray furred wolf see that his friend is in danger,he throw a massive rock to the Supreme Hunter,it hits right on the Supreme Hunters head,making him slightly lose his red furred wolf use this chance to push the Supreme Hunter,he jump and push the Supreme Hunter and then jump to the sky with the Supreme gray wolf then follow the red the sky,the red furred wolf already engaged a hand to hand combat with the Supreme Hunter,shortly after that,the gray furred wolf push the Supreme Hunters body higher in the sky,then they jump from the Supreme Hunter,then they dive back towards the Supreme push the body towards the ground,they were falling at 300 km per hour,then they hit the ground,creating a massive explosions and a big cloud of the dust disappeared,Winston and Tony were watching the scenery while trying to detect anything,then the red and gray wolf appear from the crater,then the gray wolf say "hmm...i smell something,wolf scent,check the sorrounding area".They then began searching,Tony and Winstons body were freezed."Don't move a muscle"Winston said inside his mind,then the gray wolf stopped right in the Winston and Tonys hiding gray muscular wolf then sniffing around him,then he slowly turn his head to Winston and Tony,then there's a moment of silence.

.

.

.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!"Winston yelled,the whole pack then get out from the bushes and began running as fast as they red and gray wolf roared and start chasing them,the pack already left Tony and Winston behind."Winston throw it to the wolves"Tony said,Winston grab a taxi and throw it to the gray wolf,making him fall to the ground."Nice throw"Tony said "you welcome,meanwhile,after being thrown back,the gray and the red wolf continue their pursuit,they then found the two Alpha Prototype running on a road."Winston it's time to fight them back"Tony said,they run back towards the enormous wolf,then they began to slice,cut the red and gray Winston and Tony's attack was fast enough,the gray wolf finally catches Tony and Winston,then he throw both of them to a building,they went through it and fall on the other side of the road,after gaining some steps they began running again."We gotta find the pack,use your viral sonar to find Jason and Trevors signature"Winston said,Tony then release a sonar wave,after a few moments,it bounced back towards him."Okay 4 blocks ahead"Tony said,they both of them jump to the rooftops,followed by two enormous wolves behind them.A few seconds later,they found the pack,as they jump,they were pushed by the red and gray wolves to another then trying to release the grip,after a few moments,they manage to Winston and Tony jump to the street below."Kate!,what are you doing here?"Winston asked to his oldest daughter "well i saw you and Tony got pushed by the wolves to a building,so i waited until both of you came out"Kate replied while running "okay,where's the pack?"Tony asked "60 meters ahead"Kate answered,they continue running and manage to get to the suddenly,Kate's leg were hurt,she can't move anymore,her legs were hurt,Winston noticed and start running back,followed by Tony,Eve,Lilly,Hutch,Can-do,Claw,Scar,and the rest of the when they almost reach Kate,the gray furred wolf land infront of Kate,Tony instantly pull Winston to the Kate tries to walk,she saw a huge shadow infront of her,she look up and saw the wolf was staring down at her,then the wolf make her lay on her back,while sniffing closed her that she wouldn't get eaten by this wolf,Winston on the other hand was watching his daughter was pinned down by the wolf,Kate was still closing her eyes when she hear something familiar."Kate?"Someone said her name,she try not to see who's called hername,but she can't resist the urge to reply,so she open her eyes and saw the gray wolf with his eerie glowing red eyes,his tendrils in his claw and blade are pulsating slowly while the red light inside the tendrils are glowing in the middle of the night."Humphrey?...is...is that really you?"Kate asked "yeah it's me"the gay wolf replied."Your not joking aren't you?"Kate asked again "no im not,why i have to lie to you Kate?"Humphrey said,then i smile."Humphrey!you're alive"Kate said,she then kissed Humphrey in the lips,while Tony and Winston just sit and watch in amazement and a few moments,Humphrey lifted Kate up and carry her to her parents."Here,her leg were hurt but the injury wasn't too bad,so it'll be heal for 4 days"Humphrey said "thank you Humphrey,by the way,tell us how you shapeshift into this form?"Winston asked "well...i just sitting beside the stream staring to my reflection on the water while waiting Garth to finished drinking,then suddenly my whole body change into this,and i can't turned to my normal appearance"Humphrey explained."Did Garth evolved too?"Tony asked "well yeah"Humphrey answered,then the whole pack began to walk to the NYZ.


	13. Second encounter

3 days later...June 27 2013,07:43:56,Red Zone

The streets now filled by civilians walking around,while the Blackwatch officer doing patrol around the city,the Dead Zone,now become a place for the civilian and watchtowers were builded around Red Zone,Yellow Zone,and Green Zone to hold the incoming infected army that predicted will happen of the Blackwatch officer spot something in first it's just a small dots,but then it grew larger and larger,the officer grab his binocular and saw a pack of wolves coming towards the broken bridge that disconnected the entire officer then grab his radio."General Randall,we've spotted an friendly ally on the outside of the red zone,what should we do?"the officer asked "i'll send 15 transport helicopter and 2 Apache helicopter to extract them"Randall said,then the officer turn off his radio while keep looking at the pack.

6 minutes later...

"General Randall,this is Cobra 2-1,defending the transport helo with Cobra 2-2"the pilot said "roger that Cobra 2-1,engage any hostile at your sight"Randall said through the transport helicopters finally manage to land,when the first helicopter door was opened,there's Alex Mercer in there."Well...i tought you all already being killed"Alex said playfully "shut the fuck up Mercer,we've battleing through the U.S just to find a safe place in here"Humphrey said,then they all board the helicopter and fly back to the base.

8 minutes later...

The transport helicopters are safely landed in the base,then Humphrey and the rest of the pack walkws inside the base,Mercer put his hand on the scanner,the door went open and the saw the interior of the base was very huge,it has hundreds of floors,and there's a big gap that divide the east and west section of the base,it was 400 meters wide,and in the center there's a cicular shape,inside of it there is the heart of the base. Thousands Blackwatch operators are watching the surveilance camera and watching the oncoming office was 300 meters long and it was very then go to the elevator,they then land on the very bottom of the base."Welcome to the base guys"Kevin greeted them."Shit dude,you really built this thing in several months?"Humphrey asked "well yeah,but it is not completed yet"Kevin replied,then they go to the office which is the place where the operators worked."Kevin what's that?"Winston asked,his paw points to a very large thing."Oh it's the memory storage to store the oncoming data like the thing that in your computer"Kevin explained "oh yeah i forgot about that,how many does the memory capacity have?"Alex asked "well,i don't know,but maybe it has .999 yottabyte"Kevin said "what?!holy shit,that's so huge,1 yottabyte contains 1 septillion byte,even that's already more than enough to storage the entire game in the history"Alex said surprised "and the RAM,it has 50 yottabyte,maybe"Kevin said."My god i think i will commit suicide"Alex said "easy Alex,chill the fuck out"James said."Oh yeah,i almost forgot to tell you something"Humphrey said "what is it?"Kevin asked,then Humphrey change himself along with Garth into the bigger Prototype,like when they used to be defeat the Supreme Hunter near Indianapolis."My god,that's very unusual"Kevin commented "yeah i know,by the way i like when i changed like that"Humphrey said "well it's a good thing because maybe you can do more damage to the infected"Kevin said,then they go to the Blackwatch operator office."Okay,we're here"James said,then they go to middle of the office where Randall,Cross,Taggart,Rook,Riley and the others waiting for them to comeback."Well well well...the one armed general still do shit until now"Humphrey joked."Shut up and take the fucking chair Humphrey"Randall said while giving the gesture 'fuck you'to then sit between Winston,Eve,Garth,Lilly,and then sit on Humphreys lap while snuggle to his chest."Okay,welcome to the city of New York where the corpse of the dead can be found easily everywhere"Randall start the conversation."Really Randall?"Roon said while putting his hand on his forehead "im just joking,well as we know Greene already sent her army to invade Canada and U.S.A,but thankfully,her army wont breach the Red,Yellow,and Green zone,but im gonna show you something"Randall siad,then he turn off the light and show us the camera on the frontline near Netherlands."What?that's not possible,how could there's no infected presence in there?"Tony asked "well,maybe Greene already know that the frontline makes her can't advance forward,then probably,Greene realise that the Alaska peninsula wasn't guarded by anyone,so she ordered her entire army to retreat and launch a full scale invasion through the gap"Rook explained,then Rileys radio was heard there's a man speaking,we paused our conversation while Riley asked what was the officer trying to say."Sir,you gotta go to the lab,there's a new species of infected,you might want to bring Dana,Sabrina,Guerra,Ragland,Koenig,McMullen too"the officer said,we all then go to the lab that's located on floor 236.

10 minutes later...

Humphrey POV

"There he is"the officer said,when i take a look,i was instantly frozen."Humphrey are you okay?...Humphrey"someone calling my name,then the sound began to fade as my memory began to play.

Name of dimension:Darksiders

Name of realm:Earth

Current Location:New York City

Regions:?

Current time:?

"Humphrey come on!"Death said,i then grab my red and black claw and start to battle against the corrupted army,we've been battleing for hundreds of days and now we were here,try to stop Abaddon and Absalom to take control of Earth."Humphrey watch out!"War yelled,i saw a stingers jump into me and tackled me,seeing this as an oportunity,Abaddon create a massive portal to another stinger then release his grip on me,but i kept being sucked to the portal,trying to stop it,Strife use his gun to distract Abaddons attention,but then i lost my grip,Death was trying to catch me but failed,i then got sucked to the portal,lost forever into a new world to explore.

Present day...

"Humphrey!"Kate yelled at me,i instantly snap out of the trance and look toward Kate."Humphrey are you okay,your eyes when you are daydreaming was become crimson red,is something's wrong?"Kate asked,but i want to speak but i couldn't,that memory...that feeling...that moment was too real."Sorry Kate,i didn't mean to scare you"i apologized "come on handsome,let's find some secluded place for both of us while you taking a rest,while i can do some fun with you"Kate said seductively,i instantly know what does she want,so without waiting,i scooted her into my arm and rush towards a secluded place,then well you know the rest of it right?.

Kevin POV

"Damn,i know what does he want to do with Kate after she said that"i said "yeah,everytime Kate wants him,he always has some extra energy"Alex added."This species was very rare,it's never been found anywhere else on earth"Ragland said "hmm...i was suspicious when Humphrey was daydreaming,he must be up to something"i said."Yeah...well anyway lets test the transporter"James said.

12 minutes later...

"So what do you want to go sir?"the blackwatch operator asked me "well,we want to recruit another people from another dimension,so type Berk please"i said,he typed Berk in the laptop and say "sir no dimension with such name sir,should i try something else?"the operator said,i was thinking wyh there are no place such as Berk?."Ahh i know that place,Berk right?"James asked "yep"i said "yeah,it's the name of an island in the film 2010 animation that tells about viking and dragons"James explained "yes,that's it!how to train your dragon right?"i asked "yeah!"Alex operator instantly type it on his computer,then the transporter began to form a circular form,then the portal comepletly made."Yes,now im gonna do something to both of you"James said,me and Alex gave him a questioning look when suddenly he stab us right on the chest,sucking our power completly.10 seconds later,he stopped,our power is in his body now."Why the hell you do that?!"i asked while Alex giving him a death glare."chill out dude,im not gonna let you both anihillate the entire viking population just because a random viking popped out of nowhere and terrified then throw rocks at you"James said :okay,so now we were just a normal person?"i asked "nah...you still have the regeneration power "James asked"okay then let's take the transporter outside"i said.

2 hours later...

"Hey guys,what are you doing?"Humphrey asked me,"damn you Humphrey!,you've just having fun with Kate"i said inside my mind "we were just moving the transporter outside,we were going to somewhere else"i said "to where?"Humphrey asked "well to the place that's no motherfucker like you"i joked."Oh okay then,i wish you have a VERY VERY fun flight later"Humphrey said sarcastically "im just joking"i said."Okay,Mercer,Kevin board the helicopter now"Randall said,we all then hopped into the helicopter while turning on the engine."Hey you might be need this"Cross said "what the hell was that?"i asked "this is a fireproof box,inside of it there's a radio to call us if your own radio were damaged"Cross explained "thanks"i then grab it and store it behind his seat."Red Crown this is Kevin requesting a fly permission over"i said "copy Kevin you are clear to fly over"a female operator said,then we enter the portal and discoer a new world.

Name of dimension:How To Train Your Dragon

Name of realm:?

Current location:several miles outside Berk

Regions:?

Current time:?

No POV

The helicopter fly silently across the night sky,Mercer and Kevin still tries to locate Berk,the island was pretty big,but when it was located in the middle of the ocean,it's like try to find a needle in a by the night sky and endless black ocean view,Mercer and Kevin switched their vision to thermal imager,now they can see everything clearer,then Mercer spot something in the distance,a red dot,indicating there's something in there that releasing heat ,Mercer contacted Kevin via radio."Kevin,did you spot the red dot?"Mercer asked,Kevin on the other hand,was still trying to spot the red dot that Mercer mentioned,but then he spot the red dot."Yes,i spot it"Kevin replied "okay then so what do we gonna do?"Mercer asked,Kevin was silent,he's still trying to think,land on the island and welcome the villagers or just scout the area first then land on the island."Hmm...i would be better if we welcome the villagers to show our hospitality"Kevin said,Alex nodded knowing that Kevin already think it first,they then fly to the island slowly incase they are not friendly.

Meanwhile...

Berk

It's already night time,villagers already fall asleep,their cattle were in the grassy field while eating grass,the dragons already sleep on their own bed,guard patrol were walking across the village,incase there's a thief trying to steal anything and also to warn to chief if there any threat from the sea two teenager viking hasn't sleep are Hiccup and Astrid,Hiccup once known as Hiccup the weak or Hiccup the useless,but now he's Hiccup the dragon conqueror or the dragon the other side,Astrid was a very attractive girl,she's Hiccups love interest,teenagers on Berk tries to win her heart,but she chose Hiccup as her was very happy,Hiccup on the other hand cannot believe Astrid chose him,at first she found him was very weak and useless,everytime he walked out from his house everytime the dragon raid,he always made a very HUGE after he took her with his dragon for a ride,she can see that even he has a loving and caring feelings to everything including there Astrid starts to developed feelings to him,after the accident that almost took his live but also took one of his leg,Astrid confess her love to him by kissing him infront of always think of that moment almost everytimes,but he throw it aside and just relax a little bit with Astrid right then arrive on a cliff near the ocean."Hiccup this is so beautiful,how do you find out this place?"Astrid asked to her boyfriend,Hiccup smiles back toward his girlfriend,her voice was like an angel,he then cupped her cheeks and answer her question."I found it when i was hanging out with Toothless,then i was thinking why i don't tell you about this place?,so i brought you here".Astrid smiles to her boyfriend,his dark chocolate hair and his emerald eyes was so mesmerizing,she could tell that Hiccup is the right man to choice,no one but Hiccup lay on the grassy soil,followed by Astrid which is lieing next to him,both of them now were watching the night sky,you can say they are perfect from every suddenly Astrid rolled to Hiccup's chest,Hiccup was very was never seen like this,but he know what does she but gently Hiccup kiss Astrids lips,Astrid smiles,knowing that Hiccup knows what did she want,she returned that kiss while placing her hand on his began wrap his long but strong arms around her then grazing her tongue over Hiccups Hiccup open his mouth,Astrids tongue as fast as lightning invaded Hiccups mouth,she doesn't want to make Hiccup got a chance to fight back,but Hiccup has a then began tickleing Astrid,knowing that Astrid is use this chance to flipped Astrid."Hey that's not-"Astrid was cutted off because Hiccup already kissed her again,she decide to let it go and enjoy began slip his hand under her shirt while grazing her smooth skin,Astrid moaned because the rough hand over her more,Astrid push Hiccups head,deepened the never knew she would do that,but he know it only make things 5 more minutes,they broke up while panting."So what does you want to say to me milady?"Hiccup said "never mind"Astrid replied."Good and that means we will have a long and heated night"Hiccup said seductively making Astrid blushing."Oh my god!i never knew Hiccup has his own darkside,but unlike any others,his darkside was a very good one"Astrid said inside her mind,Hiccup then crawl to a rock nearby while resting his body against the rock,Hiccup then ask her."You want to join me or not?"That sweet voice makes Astrid want to run at him and make him as her slave,and she does run toward him and pinned him down."What why you-"Hiccup was cutted because Astrid put her index finger on his mouth."If you ask me with that sweet voice,i'll make you as my slave for the rest of the day,is that clear?"Astrid said in threating voice,but Hiccup could tell that she also tries to contain her laugh."Okay milady"Hiccup said "good but because you've done it,you will be my slave for the rest of the night"Astrid said "okay milady"Hiccup said,just as Astrid want to kiss him again,Hiccup stops her while looking toward the night sky."Hiccup is somethings wrong?"Astrid asked him,she began to worry about him."What if he got hurt after i said that he's my slave"Astrid asked herself,she tries to apologize but in the end she ask"Hiccup,im sorry if call you was my slave,please-"Astrid was cutted."No no no,im not mad at you"Hiccup said to his girlfriend."So what is it?"Astrid asked,but Hiccup doesn't answer her question,his eyes was searching for something,but then he answer Astrid's question."I can hear there's something in the distance,on the sky,something that's ripping the wind".Astrid then join him and start searching,then Hiccup spot something."There,can you see it?"Hiccup whispered to Astrids ear,she can see a black entity flying towards instantly knew they had to warn the chief which is also Hiccups father,so they instantly run towards Hiccups they open the door,his father was sitting on the chair,his eyes were watching the woods being burned by the fire,he then look towards the door just too see 2 teenagers watching him back."Ah Hiccup,is something's wrong?"Stoick asked,Hiccup knew something was wrong,but if he tell his father,he wont believe it,just like the old times,but now Hiccup has to tell his father immediately."Ahh yes...there's ahh umm something in the sky"Hiccup said,Stoick then ask him again "what kind of thing is that?" "umm...it's a black thing,but it generate wind ripping like sounds,and i knew that any Night Furies can't do that,and also Toothless was sleeping inside my house right?"Hiccup explained."Hmm...you're right son,i'll tell the entire village about this,and you have to lead the way son"Stoick said,then he got up and ran across the village while trying to summon the entire people.

10 minutes later...

"So Hiccup did you know what does that thing can do?"Snotlout asked,Hiccup rolled his eyes,Snotlout always asked something that he hasn't know yet,but he answer his question "no i don't,but it's better if we check it out by ourself",Snotlout just shrugged it off while continue they arrived on the cliff that Hiccup found,they can see clearly that something was flying in the air,but it doesn't move,it's like the black thing just stand still,even the wind can't move the thing slightly,they keep watching it in silent,hoping that the black thing responded or make something,but unknown to them,2 Prototype also doing the same."God damned it Alex,why the hell they are not doing anything?"Kevin asked "they think we're passive and so do they,they wont react until we done something to just sit impatiently,his hand were playing at the steering,causing the plane tilting slightly,Alex on the other hand was trying to master the equipment,then his hand accidentally hits the red button,it makes the misslie ,Alex push the red button again,and this time,sending a rocket to the viking crowd."Mercer what are you doing?!"Kevin asked angrily,the missile began flying to the viking for them,they manage to dodge the missile but it makes them feel that the black thing was hostile to them."Bring that thing down with everything that we got"Stoick commanded,the entire viking people rushing towards their catapult or their loaded the catapults with rock."FIRE!"Stoick screamed,they launch the catapult to the and Kevin manage to dodge it and sometimes destroy it with their rockets."God damned it Alex,because of you,we have to fight them"Kevin said "sorry,it was my fault"Alex said,then they manage to shot one of those catapult,but not kill the viking,they manage to dodge the dragon attacks too but unknown to them,high up in the sky,Hiccup began to dive at the helicopter."You ready bud?"Hiccup asked to his Night Fury, just gave him a big grin,signing him that he was happy and ready,then they dive in,slicing the air like knife through the the helicopter,Mercer saw a red dot is coming towards them,the alarm was raised."What the fuck was that?"Alex asked Kevin "i don't know man,the alarm was ringing but i can't see nothing,they are not attacking anymore,so who's cause this?"Kevin the other hand,the Viking knows what is going to happen,so they defend them self from Hiccup."Night Fury!take cover!"someone Toothless shoot his plasma ball,with Hiccups deadly accuracy,the ball hit the helicopters back rotor,the helicopter began to spin out off control."Mercer,try to eject from your seat,mine is jammed"Kevin said,Alex try to eject from his seat but he can't."Fuck i can't!"Mercer said "kick the door!"Kevin yelled,Mercer kicked the door but it was no use."We're going down!"Kevin yelled,the helicopter crashed toward some tree before exploded,making a huge explosion in the woods.

25 minutes later...

The vikings were walking to the crash site,fire was flaring into the night sky while the smoke was rising to the sky slowly,the wreckage was consumed by fire entirely,and there's still no sign both from Kevin and vikings watching carefully,trying to find something,they keep looking at the wreckage from the safe distance,incase something explodes without warning,a hand was emerges from the blazing wreckage,the hand then rotates,and then a chunk of the wreckage explode and a man appears from the blazing body was badly wounded or burned or both,his left arm was injured badly and it seems like almost dismembered from his body,his right hip lost their flesh,only the tendrils cover his eyes was glaring to them,they can see his jawline was burned,while his chest was ripped and his heart can be seen beating in the began walking several meters before stopping,due to his another men can be seen trying to break first man then helps the second man and then he was hooded man was almost the same as the first man,then the hooded man start to say "Kevin,we have to call Rook if we want to survive"the hooded man said "yeah,grab your radio"Kevin said,when Alex grab his radio,but then he notices that his radio was burned due to the explosion that occurs several minutes ago."Fuck!,man we're going to be killed by those vikings man"the hooded man said "yeah,by the morning,they might need 2 bodybags for two of us"Kevin said,but then Kevin got an idea."Alex,do you remember when Cross gave you a box?"Kevin asked to Alex "yeah"he replied simply "where did you put it?"Kevin asked."Well i put it behind your seat,if i remember it right"Alex answered,then Kevin walks back to the burning wreckage and began digging the wreckage,then after several minutes he found it."Yes!,the box was burned but the radio inside it,still in a good shape"Kevin said while carrying the box."Call them"Alex said,then Kevin speak on the radio."Colonel Rook,this is Kevin speaking over"Kevin said "copy that Kevin,what's your current status?"Rook took a deep breath before saying it outloud."WE ARE IN A FUCKING MIDDLE OF NOWHERE,AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE,ALEX HAD TO RUINED THE ENTIRE VIKINGS GOT BERSERK AND SHOT OUR FUCKING HELICOPTER DOWN WITH THEIR THEN,THEY ARE SORROUNDING US,HELP ME TO GET OUT FROM THIS DAMNED SITUATION ROOK!"Kevin said."Wow...that was very loud"Astrid commented,making Hiccup chuckles to her,she then punch him on the shoulder."Oww...what was that for?"Hiccup whined "that was for chuckling on me"Astrid said,Hiccup just smiles,he knows that his girlfriend always do that sometimes."Okay okay,god damned it can you please turn down your voice a little bit?i will send some of my helos to pick you up and i'll bring some of your friend,it would take around 10-15 minutes"Rook said "you better hurry up,if you don't you might need some bodybags too"Kevin said threateningly,then Kevin dismissed Rook.

15 minutes later...

There are 10 helicopters in the sky,4 Apache helicopters and 6 UH-60 Blackhawk helos,then one of them descending toward 2 wounded prototypes Alex opened the door,it reveals James Heller,Humphrey,Garth,Tony,and Winston."Well...it seems like Zeus had a very bad moment right now"James mocked at Alex,Alex just chuckled and say"well yeah,but you have to get out and see what's going on".The prototypes jumps out of the helicopter,followed by numerous Evolved soldier that's sorrounding,waiting for Mercer or Kevin's command."Shit man,these people were very mad,i can see it right through their eyes"Humphrey said "yeah,James,can you give us back our power?"Alex asked nodded and walked toward Alex and Kevin,James gave them a nod,signing Kevin and Alex that he's his arms to claws,he then stabbed them right on their viking gasped and watched in horror,they couldn't believe people,calling for help,but get betrayed by their own friend?,but the viking doesn't understand what was the bald man doing right slowly pulled his claws off Alex and Kevins body,they just fall to the slowly,they stand up again,and then they release their claw and blades,they then roared to the night sky,sending some pack of birds flying away from the location."Let's go home"Kevin said,then the Evolved,get onboard to their own helicopter,the Prototypes were getting onboard then walked back towards the viking."Kevin what are you doing?"Alex asked,but kevin ignores stopped just several meters from the vikings,wondering what will this man does?.Kevins eyes remains to Hiccup,his eyes watch carefully at him,his armor,his body,his eyes,his hair,will become a memory that'll last on the other hand was watching Kevin back."why he's just staring to Hiccup?there's must something between them"Astrid said in her then points his finger to Hiccup,much to his surprise."You are next"Kevin said eeriely,then he hopped onboard into the Blackhawk,then they leave the the crowd,the island,and the they need to have a rest for a while.

11:51:15,NYZ,RED ZONE.

The helicopters landed on the airstrip inside the base,they got off and enters the base."God damned it man,our first attempt to recruit another people from another world failed"Kevin said "well,does it means we don't have to recruit anyone again?"Alex asked,Kevin turns his body to the hooded Prototype ."No,but we need not to doing that for a while,and then we'll try to recruit again"Kevin replied "do we need to go back to how to train your dragon again?"Alex asked "well yeah maybe,if you want to"Kevin they proceeded go to their as they reach the lowest level,there's a Blackwatch commander hurried to the he closed the door,and press the first floor button,sending the lift up to the surface."Hey!,why you don't let us go first?"Randall said commander turned his head and say "General,i suggested that you might need go to the end of the Red Zone area,there's something big coming i think",they can see that he's slightly all then board the helicopter and landed on the streets near the edge of the Red Zone that found thousands of Blackwatch soldiers watching in horror."Okay,can you tell me exactly what the fuck is going on here?"James asked."Sir,they're coming to invade RZ,YZ,GZ"a soldier said,they all then look forward and saw thousands of infected army watching us across the destroyed then they can see that many Flyers were coming to them,ready to take on a devastating assault on NYZ."To all Blackwatch pilots that offduty,we need you to hold the oncoming Flyers while i tasked some of you to place many Anti-Aircraft Gun ASAP!"Randall said on his thousands of helicopter flies to their location and start firing at the oncoming Flyers,the jets began bombarding the land outside NYZ.

3 hours later...14:56:17

"Sir,they've placed all of the ZPU-4 on the top of the rooftops"one of the soldiers said,"good,pilots retreat,i repreat retreat"Randall said,the jets already retreated while the helos giving one more strike to the infected then the war breaks on high in the sky,thousands of ZPU-4s began shooting numerous of Flyers,while the Super Soliders and Evolved were coming to aid them in the battle."Shit man,i think our future allies will be shocked"Alex said "yeah,they maybe got scared and ran away"Rook added,then Kevins radio went on."Sir!one of our tanks was hijacked,and now we're chasing after it!"a Blackwatch soldier screamed "what?!how?"he asked "i don't know sir,but we're gonna find out"he replied "be fast"Kevin said,then he dismissed them.

6 minutes later...

The 2 Blackwatch officer finally found the tank,but when they found it,it's already destroyed,the turret already set on soldier then contact Kevin via his radio."Sir,we've founded our tank"he said "good,what's your tank current status over"Kevin replied "it's destroyed"he replied "what?"Kevin asked again in disbelief."Yeah,it's destroyed,i don't know who or why,but he seems like doesn't want to get tracked"the officer said,Kevin then dismissed them."So what's happened?"Alex asked "the tank got fucked up"Kevin said coldly "oh,i think i know who did it"Alex said "who?"Kevin asked "well there's a man in here that's working for car theft,but his main purpose was to kill all of his enemy who is,coincidently lives in here killing all of his enemy,he decide to retire from his criminal live and he went quiet"Alex said."Hmm...interesting"Kevin said,then they all began walking back toward the base.


	14. New Jersey

**Hi guys,well in this chapter they will go down with the battle,and they'll meet some new friends too!.**

1 year later...June 27 2014,05:34:28,NYZ RED:ZONE.

Alex POV

"God damned it!"Kevin cursed,it's been a year since we hold the infected army,but after the day we hold them,the pressure keeps raising in the walls."Man!i can't sit in here and watching the walls crumble against the pressure of the infected army"Kevin then shot upwards and say "well,gentlemen,i think it's time for use to get involved in the war","that's it!i knew you're up for that shit"Kevin said,"yeah,it's kinda boring when you got a power but you not use it"Humphrey replied nonchalantly "man,i agree with you"James commented."So when do we start?"i asked,Kevin look back to me and grinned "we'll start tomorrow,but which city do you think that we need to liberate first?"Kevin asked ."man i don't have any fucking idea right now,how 'bout New Jersey?"Tony asked "well that could be great,and then we have to go to Washington D.C"Winston added."Well,i think we already have a route"Kevin said,well then laughed before planning the entire action.

June 28 2014,14:54:39,New Jersey.

Kevin:"So what's New Jerseys current status?"

Rook:"New Jersey has been anihillate,but you need to extract some files from an abandoned Blackwatch base"

Humphrey:"Tell me the details about it"

Rook:"Well,it's basically contains some information that we might need,but be carefull,those infected bastard can hide in the base for a long time"

Alex:"Thank you Rook"

Rook:"You're welcome,dismissed"

Alex POV

Loadouts:

M4A1 ACOG Sights w/Grenade Launcher

Desert Eagle

4 Grenades

4 Flashbangs

"Okay guys,we're about to land in the LZ in 2 minutes,get ready"the pilot announced,we've been arrived on New Jersey,it's completly wreck havoc by can still see the ZPU-4 firing to the sky in NYZ."Red Crown this is Phyton 3-6,we're about to land in New Jersey,over"the pilot said."Copy that Phyton 3-6,you're clear to land over"the female Red Crown operator replied."Okay Humphrey,let's go!"i the door opens,we began open fire while thousands of Blackwatch army help us."Use the tanks as cover go go go!"James said,we get cover near the tank while keep shooting."Shit!"Kevin yelled,he saw a Hydra emerges from the ground,the Hydra then swept the tanks to a building another tank blows the Hydra off,"shit!,if we stay like this we could get ,is there any subway system nearby?"i asked "well yeah,keep running for 200 meters and you'll find it,then you have to walk 1500 meters to reach the station that's near the base"Rook said,we all then run while shooting some infected,eventually,we made it to the station."Come on quickly!"Humphrey said,then he throw his smoke grenade and place 3 C-4 to cover our detonates it just as a Hunter jumps in,killing it."Woo yeah!,man this is so exciting"Kevin said "yeah,it's exciting when you're still alive"Tony said while grunting,we all look toward him and saw a huge hole in his stomach."Shit Tony,what happened?"i asked "i got stabbed by the Hunter who almost got in here,before he got killed,he manage to punch me so hard,that his arm literally goes inside of me"Tony explained.

30 seconds ago...

Tony POV

I was running with my other friend while taking cover,we're heading to an underground subway station in New Jersey.I saw Humphrey was placing 3 C-4's on a wall."Come on quickly!"he said,shortly after i jump in,he blows the C-4,but then i saw a Hunter jumps in and stabbed me right in the ,the Hunter dies because the falling debris.I use my blade to cut of the Hunters arm,and pull it off.I grab my M60E4 and continue walking

Present...Alex POV

"Damn it!,okay Tony,Winston and Humphrey gonna carry you,okay"i said,he gave us a thumb up,signing that he's okay."Will my father be okay?"Garth asked worrying about his fathers life,i exhales before say "yeah,he'll live to face another day on Earth"i said,then we proceeded walking."Shit,we have to be carefull,those infected can crawl from the depths of the darkness"Kevin said,then the thing that he did say becomes true,two Juggernaut emerges."Oh shit!,cover our rear!"Winston yelled,we then open fire,those two Juggernaut were very tough."Fuck it!"James said,he throw his ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight and run to the manage to climb up to one of the Juggernauts pull the pin of a grenade and throw it inside the Juggernauts mouth,he close it while struggleing not to Juggernaut neck explodes,killing it instantly."James open the Juggernauts damn mouth now!"i said,he jumps to the last Juggernaut while i reload my grenade launcher.I managed to reload it and blast the Juggernauts head."Nice shot"Tony said weakly "yeah,thanks lets move"i said,then we all began moving again.

6 minutes later...

"General Randall this is Alex Mercer,we have found the abandoned Blackwatch base,proceeding to infilirating the base over"i said,we are currently sitting inside a shop while covering from the battles that happens on the street."Alex Mercer be advised,do not move from your position for another 15 minutes,an entire fleet of F-15 is coming,anything that moves to the road well be identified as hostiles,over"Randall said "copy that Randall what about the others?"i asked "well we have ordered them to retreat"Randall replied "what?!are you gonna leave us all alone?"i asked angrily."No im not,the tanks and APC's are retreat but the Evolved are hiding in some buildings,i've ordered them to protect your back"Randall replied,then we wait until the bombardment arrives,they eliminate the entire living after that,the street becomes silents,only the firing sound of the ZPU-4 heard throw 2 smoke grenades for each side of the road."Go go!"i said,we then walk silently while crouching,we manage to arrive at the base door,i opened it and soon we are inside the base."Randall this is Alex Mercer,where's the computer location,over"i said "Alex Mercer,the computer is on your left,can you see it?"Randall asked,i quickly look left and saw the computer."Yeah,i see it"i said,then i plugged the USB and start downloading the files while Winston and Humphrey laying down Tony."Shit what the hell was that?"Humphrey asked,he just heard an infected screaming nearby."Guys,load your weapons"i said,i reload my cocked his Dragunov while aiming towards the door."How many files left?"Garth asked "i don't know,but it's only downloaded 18%"i said "what the fuck?"Garth a Juggernaut comes in,followed by 3 Spiked Brawlers."Engage hostiles,i repeat engage hostiles"i said,we then began shooting,one of the Spiked Brawlers are chasing after me.I keep shooting into it,i then do a backflip and shoot it again,but he manage to knock me down.I use this chance to throw a flashbang into the Spiked Brawler,it stun him but also slightly stun me too,i get up and slice the Spiked Brawler head,consuming it."Uhh...guys i need help here"Winston said,he was facing the Juggernaut alone!.The Juggeranut finally caught Winston."Winston CATCH!"Tony said while throwing his MK32 grenade launcher,Winston grab it and shoot the Juggernauts head,he fall down with Juggernaut."Thanks Tony i owe you one"Winston said "no problem"Tony said while giving him his weak smile."Come on guys it's already 78%,Kill the remaining Brawlers"i said,Garth and Humphrey jumps into the Sipked Brawlers and use the blade to slice the Spiked Brawlers body in half."Now that's what i called slicing"Humphrey said while giving his middle finger to the dead Brawlers."89...93...97...99...100!"i said,i quickly pull the USB and began running outside."Generall Randall this is James Heller,where the hell is the LZ over"James said."The LZ is overrun by the infected,you have to find a way to get rid of it"Randall said,we then go to a builing where we find 10 people are shooting towards the infected army."Soldier what's your name?"i asked "Nikolai,Nikolai Dragovich"he said."What's the current status in here?"i asked "me,and my comrade Alexei Voronin and Vladimir Rascalov are pushing the infected back,we're trying to secure the LZ"Dragovich said."Okay use the RPG-7 to eliminate the crowd"i said,he then fires the RPG to a crowd blowing off the entire infected,limbs and blood were sprayed into everything."Shit,that's one of a bloody rain for sure"Dragovich commented."Fire in the hole!"Garth yelled,he throws a flare,seconds later there's someone saying "target locked,preparing to engage over"in his an altillery bombed the LZ,removing or eradicating any infected nearby."Come on let's go!"i said,we jump off the building,followed by 100 men and women."This is General Randall speaking began evacuating the remaning forces over"Randall said "copy that Randall,we're almost onboard over"i said,"come on hurry!"Humphrey said,just when Dragovich,Vladimir ,and Alexei want to board the helicopter,3 tendrils stops tendrils had impaled their body,then they got dragged by a Hydra,the Hydra then engulfed them."NOOOOOOO!"i yelled,i run back while throwing grenade."Come on Alex,it's too late,we have to go come on!"James and Winston dragged me to the helicopter,and shut the door last thing i saw the whole city got bombarded by Naval fleet.

Randall:"You guys okay?"

James:"Yeah,but Alex got depressed"

Randall:"What?why?what happened?"

James:"He uhh...met 3 friends,but they got killed"

Randall:"I see,and what does he doing right now?"

James:"Just sittin' and relax,Humphrey's trying to comfort him"

Randall:"Okay i'll see you in the HQ,dismissed"

17:45:21,NYZ RED ZONE

Humphrey POV

We just landed in the airstrip near the HQ,we quickly pull Tony to get treated."Out of the way!"i said while carrying Tony with Winston,we managed to get into the lift and push the button."We're going to floor 300,where the hospital were"i said,after we reach the hospital,a doctor appear."Doc,please help him"i said "okay,nurse take him to the intensive care please!"he yelled,the nurse appear while bringing the wheelchair."Tony,we'll leave you for a day,is it okay?"i asked "man,after i got stabbed and fucked,i think i need some time to be alone"he said,we all laugh a bit,before handling him to the nurse."Treat him well okay"i said,she nodded and we go to the lift and proceed to the lift,we go to the last floor,which is floor number 1000."Shit,how the hell we gonna retake Washington if we lose a man?"James asked "relax,Tony's gonna recover real soon,and then we gonna fuck them all"Winston lift door is open and we proceed into our or the pack place."Humphrey!"Kate said,Kate then pinned me down while giving me a kiss."Soo...anything bad happened?"she asked "well...Tony suffers a very deep and large wound"i said "what happened?"Kate asked "he...got stabbed by a Hunter"i explained."Come on my Omega...let's get to sleep"she said while laying on the bed."Well we're goind to check Randall and the others,and see if they were okay or got fucked up,i'll see you guys tomorrow morning"Kevin said while closing the door."Where's the pack?"i asked "well,they've been sleep 30 minutes ago"she said,i saw Winston walking with Eve,and due to my amazing hearing i could hear what do they say."Honey,you sound a bit tired,why don't you just lay down in the bed and let me do the job?"Eve asked seductively "well,that's sounds good to me"Winston said, we close our room door and went to sleep.

00:41:29...

No POV

It's midnight...most of the people were asleep,Red Crown operator are still respond some request from the troopers that battleing,the crowd inside the base was not much as when the daylight,the pack was sound assleep,but one Beta she wolf hasn't got sleep was still concern about Tony,she worried about him because he's injured and no one's watching him,so Claw strech her body and began to walk out of the she walks out the room,2 Blackwatch officers stops her."Where are you going?"one of the Blackwatch officer ask her,"can you please tell me the way where i can find Tony?"she asked back,the two officers were shocked."Umm...Tony's a bit sick right now,so he wouldn't allowed-"but Claw cut him off "i don't care just bring me to him"Claw said began growing impatiently,the two officer nodded and accompanies her.

3-4 minutes later...

"Thank you"Claw said,she arrived on room 371,D opens the door and saw Tony's lieing down on the bed."Tony?"she asked,Tony then rolled to see who it was,he then shocked that he found Claw on his room."What was she doing out here?especially in the middle of night"Tony asked in his head,but then he ask "Claw what are you doing here?" "well,i was worried about you so can i sleep with you?"Claw asked."No"Tony said quickly "Please..."Claw said while giving him her big puppy round eye."No Claw...if i say no that means...uuh...Claw please i need some rest right now"Tony pleaded,he want to resist,but if anyone gives him a look like that,his heart melts."Claw...i said...ugh!okay,you can sleep here"Tony said in defeat."YES!"Claw said,she jumps onto Tony's bed and snuggle to his chest."But do not make any noise"Tony warned her "okay,do you know that i want to give you a present if you were allowed me to sleep in here?"Claw asked."What kind of present that you want to give?"Tony asked coldly."This"Claw said,then she kissed Tony fiercely,while holding both of his ,even as a Prototype,couldn't fight back,he then let his body relax,letting his muscle relax,and just enjoyed,Claw then grazing her tongue to Tony's teeth,wanting some Tony open his mouth,Claws tongue quickly invaded Tony's mouth,but Tony quickly seized her control by fighting back,they keep kissing for 10 minutes before then lay down,resting her womanhood against Tony's fully erected wolfhood."Tony,would it be okay,if we mated again?"Claw asked,still concern about Tony's injury."Well if you want to,i would say yes"Tony said,Claw nodded and let Tony's dick sank into her pussy,both of them moaned,but not loud enough to get heared by someone."Please Tony,go faster"Claw said,he nodded and began thrusting inside out of Claws pussy,then he hits her G-spot,making her mated for another 15 minutes before cummed with eachother."I love you Tony,goodnight"Claw said,then she go to sleep."G-Goodnight too,Claw"Tony replied,he wrapped his arms around her and go to sleep.

**Well Alex seems like depressed,and Tony is injured,so what will happen next?.R&R.**


	15. Whiskey Hotel

June 29 2014,06:18:35,NYZ RED ZONE.

Tony POV

"Morning Tony"someone said to me,i opened my eyes to see Claw was standing ontop of me."Good morning too,what time is it?"i asked "6 in the morning"she answered."Hmm...this is still too early,by the way i have to see my wound,see if it already healed"i said,i push the blanket and saw the tendrils are still repairing but it's much better than yesterday."Well,i think im ready for another battle"i said,then Claw began to sobbing."Claw,what's the matter?"i asked "no...Tony,i love you so much,please you're still hurt,can you settle down for someday and let the others do their war?"Claw explained,i was shocked."I have to go and continue but with Claw begging to me not to go to war for someday,it's kinda hard,what am i going to do?"Tony said inside his head,but eventually he say "okay Claw,im going to find Alex and see if i can ask for permission not to go to the war for 3 or 4 days,you're coming with me Claw?"i asked,she jumps and pinned me down while kissing me."thank you!thank you Tony!i love you so much!"Claw said,i got up and proceed to the lift.

5 minutes later...

"Tony!"Alex yelled,i quickly turned my head and saw Alex and the others were watching at me."Oh hey,Alex"i said while walking towards them,"So,feeling much better?"he asked "yeah...by the way can i ask you something?"i asked "sure"he replied."I think i need some rest so,can give me 3-4 days offduty?"i look back to Winston and say "so what do you think?" "well,despite his injuries,i think it's a good idea to let him rest,to pay the debt that i have"Winston answered."What debt?"James asked "you know,when i got caught by the Juggernaut,Tony saves my life by shooting it's head"Winston replied "man's got a point"Alex commented."So guys,are we planning go to Washington right now?"Garth asked "as the matter of fact,yes,we're gonna blast those infected right to the hell"Humphrey said,"okay boys,time to show the infected how we blast"Riley said,then me and Claw go to the pack while the others were go to the surface to prepare the battle.

James:"Colonel Rook,this is James Heller,what's the situation in there over"

Rook:"James,there are massive hordes of infected down there,they are using Hydra to throw rocks,and there's couple of Hives down there that you need to takedown"

James:"Okay,so anything else?"

Rook:"Yeah,there's some lairs that you might need to cleanout,and as an additional,you have to save president"

Alex:"What the fuck?!,Rook,why the hell you didn't mention it man!?"

Rook:"Sorry"

Alex:"I tought the president were save in his office in the HQ"

Rook:"I know,but they've been stuck in there since last week,their helicopter is ruined and they got stranded,and if you don't save him,he'll be considered as a precious hostages to Greene"

Alex:"Alright,i'll contact you ASAP"

Rook:"Okay,and be carefull"

Alex:"You bet"

Washington DC,07:53:41.

Humphrey POV

Loadouts:

ACR 6.8 ACOG sight w/ Foregrip

FGM-148 Javelin

5 Bouncing Betties

10 Air Support Marker

"Okay guys move it!"i yelled,as the helicopter door opens,we saw thousands of Blackwatch,USMC,Delta Force,Spetsnaz,SAS,and other special forces are already battle the infected."Shit,Humphrey throw one of your fucking Air Support Marker now!"James yelled,i pull the pin and throw it right into 2 it emits red smoke."I see the red smoke,bombers are on the way,E.T.A 30 seconds over"the pilot said,then they bombed the Hydras,killing it."Woooo yeah!let's move out!"Alex said,then Rook saying something on my radio."What is it?"i asked "guys,you have to destroy the Hives,there are 4 Hives in Washington,you have to destroy it fast"Rook said,i then run to Alex and say "Alex,we have to destroy 4 Hives,if we don't,the Hives will produce more and more infected,and eventually,overrunning our ass"."Okay,let's go!"he yelled "Rook where's the first Hive?"i asked "the Hive was using the Lincoln Memorial building as it's host"Rook said "what?!,are you saying that we're gonna destroy one of the most popular site in Washington D.C?"i asked angrily."I don't care!,which scenario that you want to choose?,saves the building and let the Greenes army to takeover Washington?,or destroy it and save Washington?"he asked angrily,at this point,i can't do anything."He's right,sometimes we have to sacrifice something to save something that even important"Alex said while patting my shoulder."Okay then let's go!"i yelled,we then move to the Lincoln Memorial building."Okay,does anyone have a tank?"i asked,just as i finished asking,James appear out of nowhere,he's sitting on top of the tank."Hey,need a ride?"he asked,we cursed and hop onto the tank,followed by Winston,Garth,Humphrey,and PARIAH."Shoot those motherfucker"James said,he pulls of the gatling gun and began ripping the infected to pieces,i throw one bouncing betty into a crowd,it flies in the air and blows off,tearing the infected heads completly."Shit...there it is!"PARIAH said,we see the buildings were covered by tendrils,but it was thicker than i've seen before."Oh no"Alex moaned,"what is it?"i asked "it's...it's not just an ordinary Hive that we've seen before,it's...it's"Alex can't completed the sentence because he was stuttering."Talk to me Alex!"i yelled in front of his face "it's an Armored Hive"he completed his sentence "what's an armored Hive?"James asked "it's still functional as a Hive,but Greene makes it more stronger,so it can't be penetrate as easy as an ordinary Hive,watch"Alex explained,he then point his finger to a tank that's aiming to the Armored Hive,it shoots and the explosions just make a little effect to the Hive."Shit!now what do we gonna do?"i asked,Alex think for a second before throw his care package marker."I see a white smoke in there,who's that?"a pilot asked "it's Alex Mercer,i need at least six Thermobaric Boomstick,over"he said on his radio."Copy that Alex Mercer,your package soon will be arrive over"the pilot replied,then they drop six big crates."Aaaaaw yeah"James yelled in excitement,"why are you so happy?"Garth asked "check this,Mercer i'll take the first Hive"he said,he shoots a missile from the rocket launcher,the missile hit and soon creates a large explosions."Holy shit!"i yelled or seconds later,the Armored Hive collapsed,due to the heavy damage that received."Red Crown,James Heller just wipe an Armored Hive,proceeding to the next target over"a Blackwatch officer said "copy that Foxtrot 3-9,your next target is in John Building,over"a male operator replied "solid copy Red Crown,i repeat solid copy"the Blackwatch officer out of nowhere,a Thermobaric Tank appeared."Hey guys,you wanna kick some ass?"a familiar voice asked,we turned around and saw Cross standing on the tank."Cross,what the hell are you doing here?"i asked."Well,i was getting tired inside the base,so i asked Randall and Taggart if i could join the war,they happily says yes and gave me this fucking tank and here i am!"he explained,we all hopped onto the tank and proceed to John Wilsons building."Shit dude,when we will go back to the White House?"i asked "you mean Whiskey Hotel?"James asked."Yeah whatever does it called,when we go back to the White House?"i asked again "as soon as possible Humphrey,as soon as possible"Alex said,we all then march toward John Building while shoot some infected army."Shit!there it is!"James yelled,we all then jump off and soon feel a tremor around us."What the fuck?what's going on?"i asked,the tremor then stops,suddenly Alex yell "Get the fuck out from the fucking area!",but it was too late,a very very big Hydra erupts from the surface below,sending us flying 50 meters high and crashing back towards the Earth."What the fuck was that?!"Winston asked "it's the Mother,Greene used to hide in there around 5 years ago,but now she created it and use it as a devastating behemoth,it could kill anything on it's path"Alex explained,"shit,we have to kill it immediately!"Garth yelled,i then use my support marker and plant it on it's head."Red smoke detected,i repeat red smoke detected,bombardment is on the way,E.T.A 30 seconds,over"a pilot said,they then bombarded the Mother but it only make one of her hand can't be moved again,but the left hand still operating,the Mother then slams her hand to the ground next to me,i then feel the ground was shaking,then suddenly,it collapsed,sending me to the Lair below."Humphrey...Humphrey! are you okay?,god damned it!,respond Humphrey please respond"someone said to me,my vision was blurry,and i can see there's someone trying to wake me up,after my vision became clear,i can see it was Alex who stood beside me."Come on,we got a lot of work to do"he said while giving his hand to me,i grab his hand and he pulled me up,and give back my ACR."Okay,we have to stop the mother"James said,Mercer then use all of his C-4 and place some oil barrel inside of the Mother."Fire in the hole!"he yelled,he then detonated it,making the Mother falling down and dies."Woo...let's move"i said,we all then began to explore the lair network."Wait where's Kevin?"i asked,they all looked back and saw he wasn't there,"shit,where did he go?"Alex asked."Fuck it,we can't go back,all we can do is hoping that he'll survive"Winston replied,we all nodded and proceed walking."This lair was connected to another lair,and hopefully,one lair can bring us right to the White House"James said,then we can hear Cross's Thermobaric Tank,blast the armored hive down."Well,2 more hive need to be taken down"i said "yeah two more,two... more"James replied,we all then saw 10 Walkers,Winston then use his AA-12 Iron sights to eliminate the crowd."Good night"he said,we then proceed walking,as we walk,the sound of the war that's raging on still can be heard,the screaming,swearing,the crying,makes the battlefield like a big land of massacre."Humphrey?,Humphrey,we've lost you for the last 8 minutes,what happened?"Randall asked "well,we fall 20 meter to a lair,we're trying to resurface back,and hopefully,we can find the way to the White House"i answered "okay good luck"Randall replied,then we saw a Hydra was watching something,and it's like guarding all then hiding and trying to see what was that,turns out a dying Evolved was lieing in there,and looks like they had a ferocius battle several minutes ago,then i used my Javelin to takedown the Hydra,i shoot at it and create a big explosion,the Hydra fall down and die,we hurried to the dying Evolved,but we're too late."He's a gonner"Garth said,we then bury the corpse and continue on."Hold on,you see there's an opening right there?"i asked "yeah"Alex replied."Throw me"i commanded,Alex grab me and throw me to the ceiling,i then swinging into the opening and saw the opening we just 500 meters from the White House.I jumped onto the floor and say "well,we almost arrive at the White House" "what?really?"Alex asked,i nodded and use my Javeling again to blast the opening,we all jumped on and saw the allies are trying to suppress the infected army."What's the current situation,marine?"i asked "sir,we've destroyed the last armored hive,now we're trying to suppress the infected army,but they use 2 Mother as their fortress,they're literally crushing us!"he explained,we all then set off and i throw the rest of my Air Support Marker,"several red smoke detected,bombing is on the way E.T.A is 1 minute and 30 seconds,then i got hit by a Flyer."Shit,get up!"Garth said,i then get up and use my Tendril Barrage Devastator,to kill 5 Hunter and 4 Brawler,Mercer use his ground spike to impaled 13 Walker,James stab his claw and blade to the ground,making a small spike coming out from the ground,impaling some infected,Winston use his claw to grab a Flyer,inject it with a bio-bomb and throw it back to a pack of Flyers,the Bio-bombed Flyer detonates,erupt some tendrils and causing a rain blood,meat,head,talons falling to the ground,Garth then use his RPG to stun a Leader Hunter,he then consume it,gaining a very large biomass,he then use it to activate the Biomass Expulsion Devastator,slicing everything that in the range."Bombing the Mothers in 3...2...1"the pilot then kill the Mother,sending it back to the hell."Fuck yeah!"we all then someone speak in my radio."Who's there?"i asked "it's Randall,and i have a very bad news for you"he answered,i sit down and ask "what?does anything went wrong?"i asked,he sighed."Well yeah,because the infected almost overrun the city,we're going to do the Hammerdown Protocol"he said "what's that?"i asked "well,we're gonna bombard the city,in order to eliminate any possible threats,but that also killing all of you,and the president"he explained."What the fuck?!,are you fucking kidding me?"i asked loudly."No im not,go get the president,and then climb on top of the White House,then pop some flare,then we'll canceled it,you have 8 minutes,now go!"he yelled,we all then race to the White House."Where's the bunker?where's the bunker?,talk to me Rook"Winston said "the bunker is below the White House,but you guys have to be ready because there's hundreds of infected waiting"Rook giving the information,"don't worry,it's just a minor roadblock"Winston replied with an evil grin,we then switch our weapon into our Prototype power,we began slashing,pounding,kicking,punching,all and blood splatters everywhere,sometimes,some of us laughing in demonic voice,while some of us just swearing."Let's fucking finish this!"Alex said while decapitating a Brawlers all then rushed toward the bunker entrance,who's guarded by 10 Brawlers."Chaaaaaaarge!"i yelled,i tackled a Brawler and slice its feet,then i stab it's stomach,ripping it open,i saw its intestine,i violently pull it out,then i manage to find its heart,i pull it out and crush it,as the blood sprayed everywhere,i then cracked the Brawlers head and grab its brain,punching it,then i consume it after i slice its head off,Winston use his claw to stab the Brawlers neck and use his blade to tear its left hand,then he pull his claw and use the Brawler hand to crush the head,Alex easily consume two Brawlers by decapitate the heads off,James rapidly stabs the chest,and then use his blade to cut the Brawler in half,Garth manage to dodge the Brawler attack,he jumps and slice the Brawlers body in half,i then rip another Brawler hand,but before we kill them all,Kevin out of nowhere,use his claw and extends it,slicing all of the Brawlers arms,then he use the tendril power to pull the Brawler and killing it."That's how you kill a Brawler properly"he said while wiping off the blood stains."Shit,Where the hell you have been?"i asked "you left me behind guys"he replied,still annoyed "really?"we asked in disbelief."Yes,you all board the fucking tank while i try to hold the infected,when i look back,you were all gone like a ghosts!"he explained."Well,we're sorry about that"PARIAH replied,"it's okay,anyway,is this the presidents bunker?"he asked."Yeah,can you open it?"James asked,"well,we don't know if we don't try,right?"Kevin asked,we all then help him to open the steel door,"Pull!"he yelled,after several minutes we all got thrown off when we manage to open,or actually broke the door,we then can see clearly,the president are having coffee with his family and the others."Mr and ,are you okay?"i asked "oh,thank god you're here!,those infected had banged the damned door since last week"the president replied in relief,"Colonel Rook,this is Alex Mercer,we've just secure the president over"Alex said "copy that Alex,congratulations,but don't forget your main objective"Rook reminded us,"yeah whatever"Alex replied nonchalantly."Come on ,your chopper is waiting"i said while guiding managed to get onto the helicopter,and help the presidents family and the others board the helicopter,while waving his hands to us."Okay,one last objective and we're going home"James said,then suddenly,a Goliath smash his body to the White House,destroying almost the entire building in matter of seconds."Oh shit!,the White House destroyed,if we want to pop the flare,we have to find a tall structure"Alex said,we all then hear Rook said that we only have 2 minutes left."Rook,the White House destroyed,we can't pop the flare,where's the highest point nearby?"i asked "umm...does the Washington Monument still intact?"Rook asked "yeah"i replied "climb the monument and pop the flare"he answered,i then run while the others giving me cover,then as i almost reach the base,a Hunter knocked me down,i slash his face several times before it fall down and die."1 minute left..."Rook said,i then run vertically while Rook is counting down."30...29...28...27" there's 90 meters left "24...23...22...21" 50 more meter "18...17...16...15...14"20 more meters "10...9...8...7...6...5" i finally reach the top and pop the flare that Kevin gave to me."Counter sign detected at Washington Monument!ABORT!ABORT!"a MiG-29 pilot said,they then fly to the sky and disappeared."Well that's a close call"i commented,i then see into the horizon as i see more flares popped to abort the bombardment.

Rook:"Congratulations guys,you've made it!"

Humphrey:"Yeah thanks,if i were too late for several seconds,Washington would become a pile of ash right now"

Rook:"Yeah yeah...by the way,how's everybody condition?"

Alex:"Im still here

James:"Same to me"

Winston:"Still breathing"

Garth:"Still cursing"

PARIAH:"Missed the HQ"

Kevin:"Ready to kick some ass"

Randall:"Alright,enough talking bastards,we'll see you soon"

Humphrey:"Yeah...just like the way it was"

The helicopter just landed on the airstrip,the base was very busy today,maybe because the pilot were flying around Washington D.C were landing right the door opens,we can see clearly that's not just the fighter jet who make the base airstrip busy,but the Blackhawk that carried the Evolved army that got their limbs missing make both the base and the airstrip busy."Shit,the hospital must be crowded right now"Alex said " god the hospital have 30 floors"James added "yeah,and thank god Tony's healed,if he doesn't get healed,maybe the room in the hospital will decrease by one"Winston joked,we the laughed before proceeding to a we reached the very bottom level,we saw Tony and Claw were walking."Ohh...hey guys...im surprised that you all still survive and get back here in one piece"Tony said "well we're surprised too that this old guy still alive and not dead"Winston said,then Randall come."Well...because you have liberated the capital city of United States,we'll give you a week off duty"he said,we all then say yes,thanking him and then split out,trying to find our own hobbies,well for me,my hobby's spending my time with my family.

Kate POV

We're waiting Humphrey at our room,Jason and Sarah were playing with Jessica and Trevor outside,and so does the other kids in the pack,then someone open the door."Kate?"the male asked,i turned around and saw my mate,Humphrey,covered in blood but still giving me his warm yet charming smile."Humphrey!"i yelled as i tackled him down and give him a passionate sweet moment last for 5 minutes before i let him wake up."Sooo...where we're going today?"i asked "well,since Randall gave all of us a full week off duty,i think i might take you to the Central Park"Humphrey answered,i nodded and jumping happily,then we walked to the lift and we go to the Central Park.

Humphrey POV

"Well...we're here"i said,me and Kate had just arrived at the park,the park itself was pretty big,and it has some hidden spots,the place itself was quite crowd by the workers who just got changed their work time to the next worker,now they're spending their time with their family by walking around the city,playing in the base,or just hanging out with their friends."Come on Kate,i'll show you a very secret place that i founded"i said,Kate nodded and we proceed to a small cave entrance,big enough for a wolf to enter,but small enough for human,then we get to the place,it was a medium sized cave,but it has a not to shallow pond,and the lights were emitting through the hole ontop of the cave."Wow...Humphrey!this is so beautifull!"Kate exclaimed "thanks babe"i said while licking her cheek,she giggles and without warning,she throw me to the water,i don't know how she did it,but it's kinda funny when she do that,she then join me and splashed some water to me."Hey!not fair"i said while splashing the water to her "well for me,it's fair,due to the facts that you're a Prototype"she said while splashed another water,we keep playing in the water for 15 minutes before i think something bad.I splashed the water one more time to her,but it was the biggest water splash i've ever created,she got blinded and i dove into the water."Humphrey?,Humphrey where are you?"she asked,even though i was underwater,her voice was still can be heard clearly,maybe because i am a Prototype and i got a very sensitive hearing,and im sure she can't see me,even when there's light shine all over the place."Humphrey,come on out,this is not funny anymore"Kate sounded a bit concerned,i want to laugh but,i know that if i laughed,i will produce some air bubble,and it would ruining my surprise for ,i rise from the water while paddling onto her,but it was very difficult to do,i had to dove underwater several times because she was alerted,but finally i made ,i approach her,then when i was 3-4 centimeters from Kate,i wrapped my hands around her chest,she gasped and quickly turn around,i quickly grab her shoulders and dove underwater and kissing her,she was shocked and blushing at the same time,i could feel she's grazing her teeth to me,i open my mouth and she quickly toyed my tongue,we both moaned and shuddered at the same time,we kept kissing for another minute before resurface."Humphrey,don't do that again!"Kate yelled as she slapped me,i rub the scar as Kate say "but after i reconsidering it again,thank you for being a such romantic mate" and pulled me into another passionate kiss,i then make her lay down as we continue without warning,Kate flipped me,but i ignored it,we continue kissing for several minutes before going back to the base.

Garth POV

"Hey lilly"i said "oh hey Garth,im glad you could make it"Lilly said while giving her innocent look,which make me want her."Sooo...where's the kid?"i asked "umm...they're playing with Sarah and Jason"Lilly replied."So do you want to do something that we want for a long time?"i asked "what is it?"she asked,i whispered to her ears to tell the idea,she then quickly shot backwards while blushing and giggleing."Mmmm...maybe we can do that,but we have to make sure the doors were locked"Lilly said,i nodded and locked the door twice."So are you ready?"Lilly asked seductively,my mind was overrun by lust,so without waiting i pushed her down to the bed and kiss her roughly,she moaned while rubbing my erected members to her clit,after several minutes of kissing,she began licking my crotch,then she eyed hungrily my 8 inch cock,she then waste no time and engulfed it inside her mouth,she began bobbing up and down while giving me her innocent looking eyes."Ohh...Lilly,yes like that"i moaned,then i held her head,but she continue to sucking my dick ferociously,after several intense minutes i released my load to her mouth,which she drink all of it."Mmmm...it's my time to torture you"i said,i flipped her and began kissing her nipples,i spit on her nipples to make it that,i proceed stuck my finger on her womanhood."Ohhh Garth...yesss"Lilly moaned,i withdraw my fingers and began licking her pussy."Ohh...ohhh...ohhh Garth..."Lilly moaned,then i hit her G-spot...making her moan loudly "ohh yes Garth im gonna cum pretty soon"Lilly some minutes,she blew her load to my mouth.I then mounted her and pushed my cock to her asshole."Ohh Garth stop!"Lilly cried,i look down and saw blood flowing slowly from her anus."Lilly!are you okay?"i asked "yeah...just be slow"Lilly guided me,i began thrusting slowly while looking at her the pain disappear and replaced by lust."Ohhh Garth,faster,harder,deeper!"Lilly yelled,i began thrusting inside her so fast that i could feel the bed was shaking some intense minutes,we blow our cum,some dripped onto the bed,i moaned before collapsing,Lilly was exhausted but happy at the same time."Thank you Garth,i love you"Lilly said "i love you too Lilly"i said,we shared one more kiss before go to sleep.

**Well guys,Tony is offduty for several days and they manage save Washington just in time,so which city they will liberate next?,find out on chapter 16!,peace :).**

**Trivia:**

**-The name of this chapter Whiskey Hotel is a code for the White House.**

**-The Hammerdown Protocol is mentioned in the movie Cloverfield and the game Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 2.**

**-The actions that Humphrey did when popping the flare is actually a reused scene when the playable character in Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 2,James Ramirez,popping smoke to abort the attack on Washington D.C from White the differece between here and there is he is on the White House while Humphrey's doing it ontop of the Washington Monument.**


	16. Philadelphia

June 30 2014,07:11:56,NYZ Red Zone.

Kevin POV

The base was busy like usual,and fortunately,we don't have any work for a week,so we only relaxing or watching the contruction of the base,or help the people who still build the base."Hey Randall,i have an idea"i said "what's the idea?"he asked while resting his arm on my shoulder "i think the construction can be done a lot faster if we change them to an Evolved,so they have a very high stamina,and other shit"i said,he then say "yeah,it could be work"he said "and one more thing,to reduce our army casualities,it's better to make them all Evolved too"i said while jump to the sky,leaving Randall alone."I'll do it!,don't worry,it'll take about a month and a half"he yelled.

09:22:19...

Alex,James,and PARIAH was watching the TV on their couch just when i walk in."Hey,next time,you have to knock the fucking door okay?"James said angrily,i just nodded and join them."Hey so,what did you guys did last night?"i asked,"we're playing russian roulettes,and of course we are all surivive,then we proceed playing Blackjack and Mercer win almost the entire round"James said while poking Mercer's shoulder,"hey what are you guys watching?"i asked "just some films,oh and by the way,why the army was busy today?"Alex asked "well they are preparing to attack Philadelphia"i answered,Mercer then pull me out of the room and say "well,i have a very crazy idea" "what's the idea?"i asked "you want to ride a jet to Philadelphia?"he asked "you mean we're going to attack Philadelphia with jet?"i asked back "yeah"he answered "okay then,im in"i replied,then both of us,run into the runway and pilot or hijack two F-16,and fly to the sky.

No POV

"Warning,two F-16 flies from the HQ without permission,engage the F-16,over "a Red Crown female dispatcher said "don't engage that F-16,i repeat do not engage"Randall said,"why?,Randall why?"Rook asked "i know who hijacked those F-16"Randall replied with a smile."Who?"Rook asked "our Prototype friends"he answered.

Philadelphia,09:31:46...

Alex POV

"Red Crown,this is Alex Mercer,asking permission to fly off to Philadelphia,over"i said "copy that Alex,permission granted over,your objective is to bombard 10 Armored Hive,over"the male dispatcher said "roger that"i replied,we then turn left to go to the warzone."Wait,i see it!i see the first Armored Hive,proceeding to shoot it down"i said "copy that Alex,be advised,there's some Flyers,Hunters,and Juggernaut defending the Hive"Kevin informed,"uuuh...yeah roger that"i said,i dive into the the Armored Hive and release 4 missile,it explode upon contact,and within seconds,it fall down to the Earth."One down 9 to go"Alex said,we then spotted two Armored Hive near the first Hive,just several blocks."Kevin you take the left i'll take the right"i said,"okay"he replied,i use my minigun to wipe out the guards,and launches 4 missile into it destroying it."6 more"Kevin said,we then turn right to see if there any Armored Hive."Wait...oh shit!rocks!"Kevin said,we then dodge some rocks that thrown by some Hunter and Leader Hunter."Shit we got 5 tangos on our tail!"i yelled,we then go up and dive again,do some barrel roll before the we lost the Flyers."Good,i saw an Armored Hive down there"Kevin said,he dive while i circling the Hive,just as he want to launch the missile,there's a missile took down the base."What the hell?!,who the fuck was that!"Kevin yelled angrily."Sorry sir,im just pass away and saw the Hive"an AC-130 pilot said through our comm."Oh,don't worry,but just don't kill me okay"Kevin said "roger that sir"the pilot said,we then speed up to the city center."Shit,this city was slowly ruined by war"i said,then something hit our tail."Shit,Red Crown,we're going down,i repeat we're going down"i said,we then eject our seats and launches to the air,the F-16 exploded,making a huge roll onto the ground and saw there's a Supreme Hunter waiting for us."Well what do we waiting for?it's killing time"i said,we then run into the Supreme Hunter and kill it."Well that was easy"Kevin commented." Well looks like we have to take the rest of the Hive by our power"i said,we then found a weapon crate and an ammo crate."Nice,this is what i have looking for"Kevin said with a big grin on his face,Kevin grab a MG4 and a Striker Red Dot Sight,while me take UMP45 ACOG sight and a Thumper."Let's go,30 seconds"i said while gathering ammo as much as we can."Let's go this way"i said,we began walking across the street,the sound of the war still can be heard faintly,then we saw 4 Supreme Hunter patroling."Shit go inside that building"i said,we go in the building and watch the Supreme Hunter walk pass us."Okay let's move"i said,we then continue walking on foot."Shhh...wait"Kevin said,he strafe right and saw a dormant Armored Hive guarded by 6 Juggernauts and 4 Leader Hunter."Shhh...wait"he said,then someone throw a red smoke."Bombers are on the way E.T.A 30 seconds"a pilot said,then it snipes the Juggernaut and the Leader Hunters eyes,then the bombers arrive,they took down the entire building within 45 meter radius."Something's not right here,we gotta find who is it"i said,i then run across the street and saw a wolf running down the street too,then suddenly,he turn his head to me,we both stop before he howls and running,trying to evade us."Shit!,Kevin come on,let's go!let's go!"i yelled,we both began chasing the wolf."Fuck!,he lead us to the warzone!"Kevin said."What does the wolf think about it?"i asked "i think he might want to lose us in the warzone"Kevin continue running before Kevin split up with me."Kevin what the hell are you thinking?"i asked "don't worry,i'll tell you later"he said on my radio,i keep running while using my Thumper to eliminate any infected."I got him!"i said,just as i want to reach his tail,a Juggernaut grab my leg and slams me to the ground."Motherfucker"i muttered under my breath,i use my blade to slice his arms off,but blocked by his fist,i then try to tackle him with my Whipfist and it worked.I then consume it."Goodnight bastard"i said while continueing chasing the wolf."Kevin whre the hell are you!,he almost got away!"i yelled,i then spotted the wolf again."I see him,200 meters from my location"i said,then suddenly a Hydra erupts from the ground,it got me and consume me,while gliding down on his throat,i manage to hang on and release a Tendril Barrage Devastator inside the Hydra explodes and fall to the ground,chunks of meat and rain of blood falling down.I dipped my index finger into the puddle and say"delicious" before continueing."Kevin i lost him,talk to me"i said,i was concerning about him,what if he got killed,but then the nervous feeling lost when i saw someone jumping on the rooftops before i spotted the wolf again and this time,i wont let him go."Come on Alex you can do it"i said inside my several minutes,the wolf is gaining speed as he began go faster than me,he began running vertically against a wall of a building."Kevin!,he's going to get away!"i said "no he's not"Kevin said Kevin dive right beside the wolf i hugged the wolf as they fall down,they hit a car and the car got crushed."Who are you?"Kevin said,then the wolf answer his question."My name is...Scar"the wolf got surprised,"Wha-what are you doing here?"i asked "well,the pack was busy playing or chatting around the base,even Winston and Tony were playing golf with Marcel and Paddy,but me,well i got bored so i asked your sister,Dana to inject me with the Mercer Virus,Ragland warned me that if it's failed i'll be dead,but i ignored it,as soon as he inject it,my body accept the virus and it worked!"Scar explained."So,are you now a Prototype?"i asked "nah...the virus went perfect,but turns out the virus can't make me a Prototype,but it makes me an Evolved"Scar said while revealing his two covered tendril blade to us."Well...it's okay at least,you manage to survive"Kevin said,then we continue searching for the rest of the Armored Hive."Hey Scar,did you notice that Claw's attitude to Tony is a bit changeing for the past two years?"i asked "yeah,i know that Tony's a bit sad sometimes,so i let Claw do whatever she want to Tony"Scar answered,we nodded and then saw a Hive,but it was larger than the previous Hive."What the hell?!,why does that fucking slimy red thing was bigger than the previous damned Hive!"Kevin yelled."Shit,they must have give us a wrong information"i said "so what is that?"Kevin asked "it's a Core Hive,the largest Hive type that we can find,well besides from the Mother Hive that Greene created,but it was really really tough,even a direct hit with a Thermobaric Tank will just make several parts from the Hive thickness of the Tendril layer was far beyond thicker than the Armored Hive has"i explained."So...with what we're going to take down this motherfucker?"Scar asked "with that"i said pointing to two AC-130 plane."Jackhammer 5-1,Jackhammer 5-2,this is Alex Mercer speaking to you,over"i said "uuhh...roger that sir,what do you need?"the pilot asked "we need to take that Core Hive down while we kill every single infected that surrounding the building"Kevin said."Uhh...roger that,confirmed"he said,then they launch two 105 mm missile to the Hive,making 2 huge hole."5-1,5-2 use everything you got,we're on the move over"i said,then they use the 40 mm gun to eradicate several Hunter,Brawler,and Juggernauts."Let's go let's go!"Scar said,i then jump onto a Hydra and grab an infected,inject it with a bio-bomb and throw it right into the throat of the Hydra then explodes and die."Firing 105 mm gun towards the Core Hive,firing!"the pilot said,then they make a huge hole in the front of the Hive."Yeah!,come on let's go!"i said,then without warning,they're fleeing."What the hell?!"i yelled,then we saw a very bright light coming from the west,we then jump to a high building and saw a nuclear just being detonated in the center of the center of the the town just 6 kilometer from us."Shit!...they must've went crazy!,find a basement go!"Kevin yelled,we then running while searching for shelter."I found one!"Scar said,we then jump in just as the dust of the explosion flies ontop of us.

2 days later...July 2 2014 09:23:10

"Hey do you think that the fallout still contain radioactive?"i asked "i don't know,but we better find out"Alex said,Scar then slowly open up the door,when we saw what was happened for the last 2 days,it was landscape of the city completly changed,now it's just a pile of ashes."Buildings that within radius of 2 miles will known as Ground Zero,the entire thing will be leveled,good thing that we're hiding 6 kilometre from the blast site"i said while checking a dead Supreme Hunter corpse."Judgeing from this destruction,how big is it?"Scar asked."Umm...about 5 megaton of TNT"Kevin answered "shit...now we have to go home by walking"i cursed,but the we heard a helicopter rotor spinning very close,we turn back and saw there's a helicopter,when the doors were open,we saw Humphrey,and Garth."Hey!need a ride?"Humphrey asked,but who cares?.We jump into the helicopter and then we can see the full scale of the destruction."So,why the hell Randall use a nuke to destroy any creature in the city?"i asked "well,we know that you're in Philadelphia along with Scar,but the problem is,Randall forgot that you're still there,so in order to stop the infected overrun the LZ,he use a nuclear missile that have 5 megaton TNT in it"Winston explained "hmph...good thing we found a shelter,or we could've been toasted"i said,we then laughed while the Helicopter goes to the HQ.

Alex:"So tell me,what's exactly in your mind when you detonated 5 megaton of TNT near your best friend?"

Randall:"Im sooo sorry guys!,i didn't mean to kill you,i just forgot that three of you were in the city!"

Scar:"Yeah,good thing we found a shelter,if we didn't,me might become a puddle of biomass right now"

Randall:"Okay okay,but remember,it was a mistake"

Kevin:"Yeah,mistake".

**Wow,they're almost toasted,anyway,im going to have a mid semester exam,so hopefully i can update very soon,bye guys and wish me luck! :).**


	17. New enemies has been revealed

11:18:43,NYZ:RED ZONE...

Humphrey POV

We land on the base just right in the front of the door,we got out and use the scanner to scan our hand and eyes just to make sure we are real,then we go down to the lowest floor,and when the elevator door opens,we saw Winston and Tony are waiting."So,this is the guy who almost go killed in a nuclear explosion"Tony joked towards Kevin and Alex,which make them giving back Tony a death glare."Scar,hmph...you're a brave Beta,im proud of you"Tony said "thank you sir"Scar said while walking away from us."So where's my friend?"i asked "what friend?"Winston asked back,then out of nowhere someone says "Wolfpile!" and sending me to the ground,turns out it was my friend who did that."Shakey,Salty,Mooch,thanks guys"i said while getting up "you welcome bro,and look who's waiting you"Salty said while pointing to an Alpha female,i look right and saw Kate like an angel,she was wearing a purple flower on her left ear."Hello my handsome Omega"Kate said while flicking her tail under my chin,earning some whistles from my friends."Humphrey you sly dog,you got one fo the most sexiest Alpha in the entire Jasper"Shakey said "yeah thanks,by the way,i think you should try to get a girl"i said,they nodded and leave me and Kate alone,followed by the rest of the crowd."So,hows Philadelphia?"Kate asked "well,nothing's left in there,except Scar,Kevin,and Alex"i joked,then she punched my shoulder."Oww...what was that for?"i asked."That's for making a joke to Kevin and Alex"she answered "okay okay ,so where's the kid?i haven't see them for many days"i said sound a bit worried."Oh,don't worry,they're sleeping in their bedroom"Kate replied "should i wake them up?"i asked again "well...i think you shouldn't wake them up,because they're very exhausted"Kate said."So that means i can spend some time with my super hot Alpha Kate"i said in seductive voice "yeah,so am i,my handsome Omega"Kate said while give me a passionate kiss,we then go to our room,where we will sleep together."Kate?"i asked "yeah?"Kate said "i love you"i said "i love you too Humphrey"Kate replied,then i wrapped my arms around her before goind to when we want to sleep,she then jolted up."What is it?"i asked "something hit my rear,and it makes a bit horny"Kate said "what thing?"i asked "this"Kate answered,she took m dick into her mouth as she sucked down ferociusly,i moaned and let my body relaxed while Kate do the job,after a minute or two,i blow my cum into her mouth."Well,after that dessert,i think now i can go sleep right now"Kate said while snuggle into my chest,i kiss her lips and then her forehead before going to sleep.

July 3 2014,05:49:24...

"Good morning "someone said to me,i open my eyes and saw Kate is laying her head on my chest,i kissed her before saying "so what are we going to do now babe?We have the entire day for us alone" "well,i'll tell you later,but now,someone wants to see you"she replied "who?"i asked,she then open the door and i saw Jason and Sarah running towards me."Daddy!"they both said in unison "oh hey kids,so what are you guys doin' while im away?"i asked "well...we play with Trevor and Jessica,and then we're swimming in the pool with aunt Dana,and there's more than we can say dad!"they screamed,"okay kids,enough,me and dad are going somewhere else for a day with uncle Garth and aunt Lilly,you two take care"Kate said."Aww...but we were bored"they whined,i then whisper to Kate and she agrees the idea."Okay,we know that you were bored,so why don't you come to grandpa Winston and Tony and grandma Eve?"Kate asked "really?"they asked in disbelief "for real"i said,they then jumping on the room,well because they gonna spend some time with their grandfather and grandmother."So where we can found them?"Jason asked "well,you can find them playing golf outside the base with Paddy and Marcel,and if you want to,you can bring Trevor and Jessica as well"i said,they then say goodbye before running out of the room."What about watching the entire Red Zone ontop of the Empire State building?"i asked "well that sounds good to me"Kate said with a chuckle,i then wrap my arm around her waist and we launch to the sky.

4 minutes later...

"Well...we're here"i said while Kate take a seat near the edge of the here we can see the whole NYZ in one spot,the sun is just rising on the horizon,the temperature is warm,but still,Kate wants to cuddle with me."H-Humphrey...this is beautiful,beside from the heat of the war,the view is breathtaking"Kate said "yeah...but it isn't breathtaking as you"i said "oh Humphrey,you're so sweet"Kate said while kissing me,after a while,we get down from the tower and go to see the pack,whose now roaming around the HQ,after that,we're eating on McDonalds inside the base."So what's next?"Kate asked."I don't know babe,but i think we should-"i was stopped because there's an announcement saying "to all of the soldier who are not on duty,please board the helicopter,General Randall is ordering you to invade Halifax,there's an unknown enemy that helps Greene,the world needs you,Red Crown out"."So what do you think?you come in?"Kate asked "well if you want to"i said "well,okay be carefull out there"Kate said while giving me a quick kiss."Oh Kate,i got you something"i said while giving her a small device."What's this?"she asked."It's a camera,but a camera that used by the USMC ontop of their head,but this is smaller,and it was designed for me by James"i explained while putting another camera on my i go to a Pave-Low where the rest of the Prototypes are waiting.

Garth:"General,what's the orders?,over"

Randall:"Your order is to secure a military warehouse on an AFB,inside of it there's a world war 2 bombs"

James:"World War 2 bombs,i tought the goverment were already remove all of it"

Taggart:"Not really,some of the bombs were too damn good to being removed,instead the president keep most of the bomb on the Halifax AFB"

Alex:"But they are now a ticking time bomb,how big is the explosion will if they're detonated?"

Taggart:"10 kiloton"

PARIAH:"That's enough to knock out us dead"

Taggart:"Prototypes,be advised,there are some unknown enemy that we just spotted several days ago"

Humphrey:"Give me one example"

Taggart:"Well there's a creature whose consume by flame,we've sent 1000 people to there but only 243 manages to comeback,turns out they are a suicide bombers,but if you manage to neutralised them before they get to you,you can blow them near it's allies,making it a deadly friendly fire"

Humphrey:"Okay thanks for the information Taggart"

Taggart:"You out".

Humphrey POV

Halifax 10:34:28...

Loadouts:

M4A1 Holographic Sights w/Grenade Launcher

Desert Eagle Akimbo

4 Semtex

4 Flashbangs

10 Claymores

"Alright guys,remember,do it fast,or we'll dead"PARIAH said,we then jump down from the helicopter,followed by 30.000 marines behind us."Okay,i see a guard AFB must be a half mile from there"Winston said,we then walk thorugh the street while crouching,then 6 Hydra emerges from the ground."Shiiiit!,all team,go to attacking positions,let's go!"i yelled,then the attack followed by thousands of Hunter,Brawler,Supreme Hunter,Leader Hunter,and Juggernaut."Shit,Red Crown we need air support over!"i yelled "copy that sir,a Predator drone rig is on the way sir"a male dispatcher said,then a helicopter a package right in front of me,i open it and see a laptop that control the Predator,i take it and began targeting the enemy.I launch a missile and control it until it hits the ground and explode."Multiple confirmed kills nice work"Randall said,then i launch another one "ten plus KIA's good hit good hit"Randall said,i keep firing until the Predator drone was shot down."Be advised the Predator is offline!,i repeat,the Predator is offline!"a Navy Seals soldier said,i then keep the laptop just as Randall say "im sending the second Predator,it should be hovering just above you",i look up and see the Predator drone,i use my laptop again and this time im targeting the Hydra that just shot down my first drone a few seconds ago,i launch a missile and kill every Hydra within 6 meter radius."Sir,go to the AFB,i'll take your laptop and clear the path for you"a Spetsnaz soldier said to me,i nodded and give the laptop to him."Guys!,let's go!"i yelled,i then spotted the thing that Taggart mentioned,he spots me and began running to me."Guys get back!"i said,they all go back while Alex just stand still."Oh come on,how could that thing being so dangerous?"Alex asked nonchalantly,the flaming thing keep running toward Alex until they're 40 centimeters from eachother,the thing explodes,sending Alex 5 meter backwards."Okay...that was dangerous"Alex commented while coughing,we help him up and continue walking."I told you Mercer,that thing was too fucking dangerous,but you didn't fucking listen to me!"i said while slap his head."Okay okay!,Jesus christ,just quiet down Humphrey!"Alex said,then we encounter some of those monsters."Shit there are 12 of them,how the hell we gonna kill them all in a second?"Kevin asked,Garth then jump and glide towards the monsters,then he unleash his Tendril Graveyard Devastator,impaling the crowd and also blowing them up."That's how you clean the street"Garth said,we then laughed before continueing to the base."Shit...those Hydra wont let us breach the bomb storage."I got this"i said,i then run toward the Hydra and sliced it heads off,it fall to the ground,die."Come on!...what else you got?"i asked,then 5 Juggernauts coming in."Well that's your answer Humphrey"Alex said,we all then attack the Juggernaut and kill them,then 4 flaming monster that we've encontered before are running toward us."Shit!,blow one of them!"i yelled,James uses his RPG-7 to blow one of them,making a chain reaction,and almost blowing a bomb nearby."Shit!,watch your fire,those bombs will explode upon contact with bullet shells"i then continue to the storage."Shit...the predator is being hijacked by one of those Flyers!,we need to shake it off!"Alex said,i then began climbing a tower while the others provide covering fire."Shit!,it tears off one of them missile,and it was being carried away,he's targeting the storage!kill it fast Humphrey!"James yelled,i jump and gilde to the Flyers."Quickly!"Alex yelled through my comm,then without warning,the Flyer drop the bomb,then catched by a Supreme Hunter,it throws the missile to the storage area.i quickly dive onto the ground and go prone while the others doing the missile then hit the storages,blasting every bombs,we're knocked out by the blast and fainted.

10 minutes later

No POV

The group of Prototypes finally regain their conciusness,they then saw two massive entity walking toward Humphrey,Humphrey quickly wake up and saw two familiar faces."Hmm...welcome back Humphrey"the first entity said to Humphrey."Abaddon!,you motherfucker!,what the hell are you doing here?"Humphrey asked,the second entity just laughed before answering "we're here to kill you,but before that,we have to bring you back to Elizabeth Greene,your enemy" "no no and no,there's no fucking way i'll surrendering myself to you"he said."Okay,but we're not going to kill you first,but we'll useyou to kill your friends first!"Absalom said while laughing in demonic voice."How?"Humphrey asked curiously."By hypnotising you with your old memory"Abaddon said."Well...what about the day when you will kill us,did Death saved you when you're sucked into the portal that i created?"Abaddon asked "yes,he's trying to save me"Humphrey answered."No he didn't,instead he let you go,for Death,you're just a dead weight,you're a wimp,a disgrace to the Horsemen"Absalom said "no!no i wasn't!"Humphrey said,began to tortured by his own memory."Yes,you're weak!,you don't deserve live in any dimension,and even worse,those Prototypes wont help you to win this fight!,when they manage to get to Greene's main Hive,they'll betray you and the others,and then they'll rule the world together!"Absalom said,Humphrey began hypnotised,and then Absalom break his mind by saying "now kill them all!".Humphrey then froze,not moving barely an and the others were trying to approach him,but they're too scared,Abaddon and Absalom is nowhere to be found,then Humphrey turn his body toward the Prototypes."Humphrey,are you alright?"Alex asked,Humphrey just silent...somethings not right here."Humphrey,do you hear me?"James asked,then he say "all Prototpyes must be killed..." and then began rampaging towards the Prototype."Don't worry,i got this"Winston said,he then run toward Humphrey who is preapring to block his attack,then Winston use his tendril to latch several things to Humphrey's body,but before he can do it,Humphrey pull Winston's tendril and slice it off,then he kick Winston back to the crowd."Shit...how the hell he can block my attack?"Winston said while getting up."This is not good,Humphrey is hypnotised,and now he's attacking us,what are we gonna do?"James asked "our best chances is to evade every attack that he made"Alex said,then they all run into random direction,Humphrey then began chasing Tony."Shit,im in hot pursuit over"Tony yelled,Garth then see someone targeting Humphrey with the Predator drone."Firing missile,danger close"a Spetsnaz soldier said,then amazingly,Humphrey hold the Predator missile with his hand,then he held the Predator missile until he sees Alex,James,PARIAH,Winston,Tony,and James are running together,then he relase it and it hit right on Alex back,the crowd are now lieing down,trying to regain their strength."You shouldn't mess with me,the Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse"Humphrey said while walking slowly,meanwhile Kate watching this from the base with horror,she want to help them but she also knows that,if she go there,she would be killed,so she found a clever idea.

Kate POV

"Dana,inject me with the Mercer virus please"i said,she then lowered her head and say "no i can't!,if the virus reject your body,it'll make you a Bio-bomb,killing yourself and the surrounding objects or human"Dana warned me."I don't fucking care!,just inject with it or they'll die!"i yelled as we see Humphrey began to killing every Prototype,then we saw Tony was stabbed from behind,he then roll on the ground,Humphrey was looking at him and say "pathetic".At this moment,Trevor and Jessica was crying,knowing that their grandfather wont survive this onslaught."Okay then,come on we're going to my lab,Ragland,Koenig,Sabrina,Roland you come with me"Dana said,we all then go to the lab,Ragalnd then put the straps on me while Sabrina prepare the virus."Hey,are you sure about this?"Roland asked me "Im sure"i said "okay this might get a little hurt Kate"Ragland said,he then inject it in my i feel sick,and then i feel something was reacting inside me."Guys standby,if Kate turns into an alive Bio-Bomb,we have to get the hell outta here fast"Dana said,then my body began erupting tendrils,then suddenly i fainted.

5 hours later 15:57:12...

No POV

The Prototypes has been battleing Humphrey for the last five hours,they're now hiding in a building while still scanning the road to find Humphrey."Hey,Winston,found anything yet?"Alex whispered to Winston "Nope,but i think he'll show up-"Winston was cutted because Humphrey is tearing the roof apart."SHIT!,GUYS GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"Alex yelled,they then dive from the window onto the street,then they began running again."Sir,permission to kill Humphrey with a Predator missile"a Spetsnaz soldier said "granted,take him out!"Alex said,the soldier then guide the missile to Humphrey,but again,Humphrey catch the missile and throw it right to the running Prototypes,they then fly for 40 meters before stopping,now they're vulnerable,facing the relentless bloodthirsty hypnotised Prototype Humphrey,then someone landed behind him,Humphrey turn his attention toward the explosion,he uses his thermal vision to see whose behind the smoke,then a wolf shows up,it has a golden tan fur with hazel eyes...it was Kate."Hmm...Kate,you shouldn't come here"Humphrey said "i know...but if you gonna kill everyone,i have to do it...im sorry..."Kate said while hunging her head low,Humphrey's hypnotise effect is disturbed for a moment,Alex,who seeing this,realised that,the only way to defeat Humphrey is to knock off the hypnotise effect on him."Well Kate...then so be it"Humphrey said while withdrawing his claws,Kate then withdraw her blade,then they battle manages to punch Humphreys face,and kick him back,Humphrey was impressed."Impressive,now let's see how well you adapt!"Humphrey yelled,he then stab his claw to the ,senseing danger,quickly evade the surrounding area,seconds later a massive biomass of spike erupts from the then use his whipfist to wrap his arms around Kate's waist,he pull her towards him and kick her,Kate began coughing some then jump into the air and use her blade to cut Humphrey,but he quickly counterattack Kate's attack,he use his shield to hold the attack,then they engaged hand to hand combat,Kate emerges victorius,as he punch back Humphrey."Hmm...interesting"Humphrey said while rubbing his face,he then throw a truck to Kate and use his whipfist to attack then confused,which one she has to dodge,Kate chooses to dodge Humphreys whipfist attack,but get knocked over by the truck."Kate!...Kate do you hear me?!"Alex asked "uhhh...im a little busy right now"Kate said while evading Humphreys attack."You have to remove the hypnotise effect on Humphrey,there are two ways,one:using your memory to gain his conciusness,bit it'll take a long time,second:use violence,keep punching his head to remove the effect,and it'll alot more faster,but be carefull,he can quickly turn the conditions fast,instead you punching him,he'll kill you!"Alex explained."What?!,you're insane!"Kate yelled "but that's the only fucking way!"Alex yelled,Kate exhales before she trip Humphrey,and this time,she use her tendrils to latch Humphrey on a wall,she began punching Humphrey on the head over and over and over several minutes of bone crunching punch,Humphrey was freed from the hypnotised effect."Kate?"Humphrey asked,but Kate,feeling that Humphrey's still hypnotised,punch him for the last time,sending Humphrey then walk silently to Kate,and sit beside then sobbing on Garth's chest."It's okay Kate,it's over"Garth soothed her,then an explosions happens."What the hell is going on?!"James yelled,then Randall contact the bald Prototype via radio."G...Guys...the AFB will soon overrun by the infected army,and the new army,you better go the the exfil,then we're going to nuke Halifax"Rook said "what,are you fucking kidding me?!"James asked angrily,then Kate lifted Humphreys body from the ground while they run to the they get to the LZ,the helicopters are still on the way."Soldiers,defend the LZ at all costs"James said,they began shooting any infected nearby,including the new and unknown army."3 minutes left..."the pilot at this point Randall already launch a nuclear missile to Halifax,and it'll reach Halifax in 5 minutes and 45 seconds."Guys the helicopters here,everyone get in!"Alex said,they then go into the helicopter,while the rest of the army retreat."1 minute!"Alex said,they then take off,but Alex and James was still concerned."Shit,the bombs will detonate upon contact in t-minus 20 seconds!,pilot can you go faster?!"Alex asked "i can't sir,this our top speed!"the Evolved pilot said,then as they feared,the nuclear missile explode when they're still in the range."Brace for impact!"James said while holding on for his dear life,they see thousands of Pave Low falling from the sky because of the their Pave Low went down,then everything becomes black.

20 minutes later...

Winston POV

"Alex...James...anyone!,can read me over?"someone said on the radio,i woke up to see we just crash landed several miles outside Halifax."Can someone here me over"the voice asked "this is Winston,i read you,over"i replied."Thank god you're still alive!",is everyone okay?"Randall asked,i look arouns and see they're still alive but still unconcius,i sighed before saying "yeah everyone is okay,except for Tony" "what happened?"Randall asked "shit got fucked up,Humphrey's hypnotised and stab Tony from behind"i explained "shit...but i have a bad news for you"Randall said "what's the bad news?"i asked back "the bad news is you have to liberate Boston,it's still crawling with infected"Rook answered "but we can't Tony's injured and we only have around 20-21.000 soldiers left"i said "don't worry,as soon you reach Boston,contact us,we'll send reinforcement to your location"Rook said "okay,Winston out"i said,then Alex wake up,followed by the rest of the group."How many soldiers left?"James asked "about 21.000"i replied "good,did someone transmitted something to the radio?"Alex asked "yeah,Rook and Randall said that we have to liberate Boston"i said "alright...but we have to check is everyone okay"Alex said,then we all checking all the soldiers,after checking them and Mercer declaring that everyone is okay,we proceed to Boston.

20:46:12...100 miles from Boston

Garth POV

"Alright,we're going to sleep here,everyone,find a shelter or something,it's gonna be rainy"James said,we then go to a not very big cave and lay down Tony there,he's still got the stab wounded that caused by Humphrey,while we lay down Humphrey on the other side of the cave and being watched by Alex and James,incase he wake up and still me going to a den and sleep in there,the den itself wasn't very big,it can only kept 3 people inside,just as i closed my eyes,i heard someone walking into the den,i open my eyes to see Kate was soaked by the rain."S...Sorry Garth...b...but can i sleep next to you?"Kate asked nervously,i blushed and allowed her to sleep next to me."Thank you Garth"Kate said "you welcome Kate"i replied,Kate's back was facing my back,so i can share my body heat to i roll and Kate roll at the same time,so now my nose touching hers,then out of nowhere,the gap between us lost,we began kissing passionately,the good thing is it was a heavy rain,so it would hard to hear a moan through the whirlwind,things got pretty hot that night.

Meanwhile...

Alex POV

"Alex,he's waking up"Winston said,i turned by back and saw Humphrey open his eyes while yawning."Yo,what the hell are you looking at?"Humphrey asked "Humphrey,im going to ask you some fucking question"Alex said "just ask me"Humphrey replied."First,who are you,i mean the real one,second,why those guys knows your name and you know their name,third can you explain why they come here?"Alex asked,Humphrey then change his position from laying down to sit on his haunches,his eyes began glowing red."I can tell you but you won't believe me"Humphrey said "oh come on,we'll believe you,i swear"Winston said."Okay,actually im not the guy that you knew,i am the Fifth Horsemen of the Apocalypse"Humphrey answered,James and Alex were shocked."Wait,do you mean you're in the group,the Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse who will arrive on Earth when the apocalypse come?"Kevin asked "yes...but,i was in a totally different dimension,it was on Earth,but Heaven and Hell are waging war with eachother,so we're come to Earth to aid the Heaven's in the final moments of the battle,i was being sucked by a portal to this dimension,and since i can't built a portal without the help of the Makers,i was stranded here,for more than a yeah,those guys are the one who i want to kill,but i failed,thanks to the portal who sucked me,they know my name from the beginning of time,so everyone knows my name"Humphrey explained."Okay,so,will the other Horsemen find you?"Alex asked "yes,but it will take a long time to create a single portal,except for us"Humphrey said,we nodded and go to a few minutes later,we hear an explosion,we scramble outside and see a massive tall living creature,it has 4arms,a head full of human skull,it's tongue licking the rain drops,and then it sees us,he then roar to the sky and pound the ground."Shiiiit!...Suffering!"Humphrey yelled,we then attack the beast,then another one came by,this time it has a tusk beside it's mouth and have some chain wrapped around his neck and hand."Motherfucker!...Trauma!"Humphrey yelled again,lucky for us there are some Evolved coming to help us,after some brutal battle,they died."That was very hard"Alex commented."What are this things?"Winston while looking to the dead corpse."That was our enemy,this one..."Humphrey said while pointing his paw to the monster with skull head "is a Suffering,born from the curroption,and they bring misery into everything while this thing"Humphrey said while pointing towards the large head with tusk "is a Trauma,born in hell,and they bring destruction on its path,this two things are allies,both an enemy to us,and there's more enemy that we'll encounter when the war rages on"Humphrey said,after another talk with eachother,we finally can sleep in peace.


	18. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

July 4 2014...11:45:19,Boston

Humphrey POV

"Alright,this the mission,we're gonna take every single enemy in there,sweep the corners and the street,and look for the alley,they mght be hiding in there,understand?"i asked,they nodded and i go to Kate's place."Kate,you'll stay here"i said "no im not,i'll go there and kick some ass"she replied "alright Kate"i said,she then kiss me in the lips."Sorry for making you unconcius"Kate said "it's okay Kate,i forgive you"i said while rubbing my head with hers,i walk out of the place and go to the waiting army."Randall we're now on the suburbs of Boston,where's your reinforcements over"i said "roger that Humphrey,the reinforcement have encountered heavy resistance over"Randall replied "roger that Randall,we're going to eliminate any enemy that in our sight,over"i said "Randall copies all,good luck out"Randall said."INCOMING!"Alex yelled,we look back and saw 4 glowing meteor,the meteor then land 200 meters behind us,Alex and the other Prototype ready for battle,Kate accompanying me while i walked to the i hear a horse running towards me,then,from the dust,i saw...the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."Death,War,Strife,Fury!,where've you been!"i yelled in excitement,they then unmounted their horse,they then walk slowly to me and Kate,then the pale rider,Death,put his hand on my right shoulder."I...i miss you,brother"Death said,then we hug for a minute before War say "alright,enough of that,let me kill this fool"War said while wielding his blade."No no no no no,War,they're friendlies,they took care of me,don't worry"i said "really?"War asked "yeah"i replied,then Death walk to Kevin and the others."Im sorry about my brother,my name is Death,this is War,that one is Strife,and the woman is Fury"Death greeted them."Nice to meet you,my name's Kevin,this is Alex,James,PARIAH,Winston,Tony,Garth,and Kate"Kevin replied."Nice name,by the way Humphrey,why the hell Abaddon and Absalom come to this dimension?"Death asked "i have no idea,but we have to get rid of those Corruption and Destroyer army"Humphrey said "yeah,come on we'll help you"Death said while put his hand on Kevin's shoulder "thanks"Kevin answered,then they ride their horse and prepare for battle."Hey,you might need this"Death said while throw two grey claws to me."Heh...my old weapon,i used to decapitate those fuckers with this thing"i recall those old days."Thanks,but i have a better weapon"i said while wield my blade and claw."Whoa...that was insane,how did you do that?"War asked "well...for almost a millenium,i've been living on this world,but i got this power 4 years ago,they're Prototype's,and our army called the Evolved,they're weaker than Prototype,but they still can deliver pain to you,those guys are infected by Mercer Virus,the virus that made them like this,i'll tell you again later when we back from the war"i explained,then we charge into the battle."Watchout!,Fleshbursters!"Death yelled,2 Fleshbursters is chasing Alex,war decapitate both of it's head just before it explode."Thanks War"Alex said "no problem"he replied,then after many hours of battleing the infected,Destroyer,and Corruption army,we finally met Randalls reinforcement."Hold your fire hold your fire!,friendlies on 12 o'clock"i said,we then clear the rest of the enemy in the city for another 6 hours."Look's like they have retreated,let's go home"James said,then out of nowhere,a Suffering land right behind Alex,"Shit!"Alex yelled,he then try to slice it's hand off but failed,it captures his arm first then pull it off from his body,Alex then scream in pain,then the Suffering carry Alex away from us."Shit!,we gotta get back and hunt down the creature!"James yelled."No!,they might use Alex as a bait,when we take it,they might be set up an ambush that might kill us all,but we have to believe that Alex will be fine"i said,James then nodded and we go back to the HQ.

2 days later...July 6 2014,07:17:33,NYZ:RED ZONE

Humphrey POV

After we exchange our knowledge about the infected,Curroption,and Destroyer army,the base began to make a data base about them,the whole pack and us feel the sadness when Alex was taken away,Kate's power now has been removed and sealed in a vial and stored inside a vault near the lab where Ragland,Dana,Sabrina,Koenig,Guerra ,and Karen works."Humphrey my dear,it's okay,Alex will be fine,just like what you said"Kate trying to comfort me "i know...it's just...i don't know,i have a feeling that something's going wrong"i said "hey,listen"Kate said while holding my chin."Alex,is going to be fine,besides,he's a Prototype,if you want to find him,you have to make a plan"Kate said while giving me a quick kiss on the lips."Okay Kate"i said "good,now come on,the kids are waiting for us"Kate said,then we walk out from our room and headed towards our kids,then we spend the rest of the days with the pack.

Meanwhile...

Alex POV

"Hey...is he alright?"a man asked "not really,he got a very nasty wound,his right arm is missing,it would take days before it completly recovered"a man answered,i open my eyes and saw multiple Evolved surrounding me."Hey...where are we?"i asked to one of them,they look into eachothers eyes and say "we...we're in Miami,Florida"they replied,i was shocked."What...really?"i asked in disbelief "yeah,we're in a prison,guarded by infected and some fuckers that we even didn't know where they came from"a man said "okay,so how do we gonna get out?"i asked "we don't know,there are many of the prisoners planning to escape,but the first person who wants to excape is that two guy"a man said."Who?"i asked,they then point to the w man who lieing near a tendril while looking into the outside of the cell."Excuse me,can i know you?"i asked "yes...but the problem is,you already know me"the man said "what?,really,but we haven't meet eachother"i said "or did we?"he said while pull his leather hood off."Oh my god,you're..."i said but cutted by him saying "Nikolai Dragovich,yes,and this is Vladimir Rascalov"he said while pointing to the men who stand besides him."And where's your other friend?"i asked,"you mean Alexei?"he asked "yeah"i replied "he's dead,he was dragged into a place,some say that he's tortured to gain some infromation about the base,to locate it's weaknesses,but he refuses to tell them,so they kill him"Rascalov explained."Im sorry about your friend"i said "it's okay"he replied,then there's a silence about 3 or 4 minutes before i broke the silence."Okay,so what are gonna do now?"i asked "the guard will open the tendril and then we'll go outside for 2 hours before going back,it's like a normal prison but it's a lot bigger,there are Lairs beneath this Core Hive"he said "wait,did you said that there's Lair beneath us and we stay in a Core Hive?"i asked "well yeah,there are four Core Hive's in here,they are 100 meters from eachothers,the roof was concealed by tendrils,so we can't see the sunlight,the field around the Core Hive is where we spend our two hours outside the cellblock"Dragovich explained,then a Juggernaut roars,the Tendril then retracts,we then walked outside very slowly,when i got out,i began searching it's weaknesses,then i spot something."Wait"i said,i began looking on the Jugernaut,it's hands are glowing red,we then continue walking."Why are you looking at that Juggernaut?"Rascalov asked."That Juggernaut was not an ordinary Juggernaut,he's special"i answered."And why is that?"Dragovich asked "he's an Alpha Juggernaut,he's the one who control the entire Juggernaut on this prison,if i can kill him,i'll able to control the Juggernaut,and maybe,use them to escape from this prison"i explained."That's a good plan,but you will get some trouble"Rascalov said."Why?"i asked "a few months ago,there's a soldier that had the same idea as yours,he attacked the Alpha Juggernaut,but before he manages kill the Alpha,he got swarmed by hundreds of Juggernaut,and eventually got killed,that's why we don't want to get any more trouble and prefer to stay here forever"Rascalov said,i then sighed and go to the field wher e we asked more prisoners of they want to join the uprising.


	19. Trouble in Berk

2 years later...July 6 2016,09:43:18,NYZ:RED ZONE...

No POV

The base was busy as usual,but for two wolves,they're going to do something different."Halt,sir,may ask you why you come here?"a Blackwatch officer asked "i need two Transporters right now"the gray wolf woth blue eyes said "okay sir,you may enter the vault"the soldier said,he then type the code,then the door opens,the gray wolf then grab two Transporters,then they get out of the base and run across the city."Humphrey,where we going?"the brown wolf with green eyes asked "we're going to Berk again,this time,no one will ever know what we've done this night"Humphrey said "but you forgot to bring a laptop to coordinate the spawn location"the brown wolf said "ahh shit...now we have to get back to the base"Humphrey said "but luckily,i bring this"the brown wolf said while pull out a laptop."Thanks Garth,i owe you one"Humphrey thanked him,they then arrived at the secret place where Humphrey took Kate to the place several years ago,then they set up the Transporters and set it to Berk,then they walk into the Transporter.

Berk,09:54:33...

"Alright,it's almost 10 a.m,we still got plenty of time to infilrate the village"Humphrey said."Alright then,let's move..."Garth said,they then run down toward the village,they are running in the woods instead of gliding into the village,because they don't want to attract attention and that might blow up their cover,after evading the vikings who had started their daily activities,it's time for them to infilrate the hall."Shit...how do we gonna get into the hall?,they got some guards in the entrance,if we use our human disguise,we'll get compromised,because our clothing is far more better than these days,what's your plan Humphrey?"Garth asked,but he didn't answered,he was trying to focus to a lone viking whose wandering in the village,finally he snap out of the trance and say "i've got a plan"he answered after 10 minutes."Tell me"Garth then shapeshifted into the viking that he stalked a few seconds ago."Whoa!...how you do that?"Garth asked."Easy,Alex told me that we can make a disguise without consume someone,if focus into an object,it will transform into memory,and memory can become something usefull,like i've demonstrated,now it's your turn to stalk a man,or a women"Humphrey said,Garth then nodded and began stalk a viking,after a few minutes of stalking,he manages to make a disguise based on the viking he stalked."Good,now we can enter the hall without any suspicion."Okay...so what are we gonna do now?"Garth asked "we're going to scan this hall,if there any hiding spot that we can use"Humphrey replied,they then split up and found out that there's no hiding spot that they can use in the hall,then the door was open,it revealed the chief of the tribe,Stoick the Vast,whose encountered Kevin and Alex two years ago,following him was his own son and his girlfriend,his best friend and finally,the rest of the villagers,turns put they're held a meeting to discuss who's the person that they shot down two years and Garth luckily,manages to hang on the roof and hiding near the dragon statue ontop of the roof,the vikings then take their place and the chief then open the speech."Good morning,it's a beautifull day,and we're here because we're going to discuss about those men who arrive at our home,two years ago,when they come,any ideas where they come from?"Stoick asked,there's a silence for several minutes,some of them are thinking,some of them are too scared to say their opinion,some don't want to know and just let it go."I think they come from somewhere else,where that place has far more advanced technology than ours"Hiccup answered after 5 minutes,the crowds then murmuring."Silence!,let my son speak,i think he knows something"Stoick said,who is fully trusted his son,he knows he sometimes made mistake,but sometimes,he tell the truth."They maybe have a technology to reverse time,or maybe they have the abilities to enter another world with ease,and did you see how great their weapons and vehicles are?,they're not using ships anymore,well maybe they're still using it,but it will be equipped by advanced technology,we still use ships,ox,yak,or even our dragons to carry heavy things,but those guys,they don't need these things"Hiccup explained,the crowd then clapping and cheering,even Humphrey and Garth cheering,but they keep their voice low,to avoid attention,especially on the roof area."Thank you for the information Hiccup,but can you tell us,why there are one man from their nation,speak to you and said you're next?"Snotlout's father,Spitelout asked."I don't know,he maybe know me,but either way,i don't know him,or where he come from,but at least,they show us no hostile attitude,and when they launch that thing to us,it might be accidental"Hiccup explained,the crowd then murmurs again."Okay,any one want to add my sons explanations?"Stoick asked,the crowd then become and Garth,who is watching from above,doesn't realise that the statue become loose,the sword who held the statue began to loose it's grip to the ceiling,then suddenly,it fell to the fire place,making the whole crowd shocked."Well,i didn't expect that to happen so RUN!"Humphrey said,they then run across the hall with the viking still shocked,they finally snap out of their trance and chase down the wolves."We got him cornered!"Stoick said after got those wolves and Garth are on a dangerous situation here,they can't use their power to eliminate the threat nor to kill anyone who stand on their way,they slowly back up to the woods,followed by the vikings,Hiccup and Astrid are on the front leading the crowd,then out of nowhere,a Brawler rise from the underground,the vikings are backing up,knowing that that creature might have the power to hurt them or even worse,kill the other side,Garth and Humphrey are trying to create a diversion so they will have enough time to escape,but it was no use,the Brawler had his attention toward the crowds not to them."Hey you,im here!,come and get me you ugly bastard!"Humphrey said trying to get the Brawler attention,he even throw rocks at the Brawler,finally,he got the Brawlers attention."Listen,we kill the Brawler with speed and precision,if we failed,we may use our power to kill it"Humphrey said to Garth,Garth nodded and taking his attacking position,meanwhile the vikings got worried."Dad!,we have to help them!,they could get killed!"Hiccup yelled at his dad."Hiccup it's okay,there's nothing we can do to those wolves,they sacrificing their lives to save us,it's okay,it has to be done"Astrid explained,trying to comfort him,Hiccup then sighed and continue to watch but deep in his heart he knows that the two wolves got an unimaginable strength but they wont use it right now because they may hurt someone or kill someone."On my count...3...2...1..."Humphrey stop counting because he heard gunshots from behind,then 2 more wolves appear behind Humphrey and Garth,they began shooting towards the Brawler relentlessy,the Brawler trying to fight back but it was no use,the gray wolf uses a SPAS-12 with Red Dot Sight while the brown wolf uses a M240 with Red Dot Sight,then the Brawlers left hand shot and the limb fell off,completly disconnected from it's body because the sheer power of the shotgun,the Brawler then whimpers,the two wolves use this chance to kill the Brawler."Winston!,help me open his fucking mouth!"the brown wolf said,the gray wolf or Winston,hurried to Tony and open the mouth open,then Winston throw semtex into the Brawlers mouth."Fire in the hole!"Winston yelled,the Brawlers head then explode into chunks of meat,the vikings on the front got the meat on their body from the Brawlers head everywhere."Now that's what call fountain"Winston said."Winston what the hell are you doing in here with Tony?!,and how did you find us?"Garth asked."Well...we saw you running to the lift while carrying the Transporter so we're suspicious to you,when you go to the Central Park and enters a cave our suspicious grew,then we found out that you made a portal to Berk,so we think that you might need protection incase somethings fucked up,so we go to the base again,grab some weapon and go back to the cave,when we arrive,we already see you running from the vikings"Tony explained."It's a good thing the Brawlers dead"Humphrey commented,then a Suffering propells itself from the ground."Can this day get even worse?!"Winston whined,they then throw their weapons to Hiccup."Hey you!,catch this!"Winston yelled,he throw the SPAS-12 and the M240 to Hiccup which he catch the M240 while his father Stoick catch the SPAS."Shit! watchout!"Humphrey yelled,the Suffering catch Tony and throw it into a cliff,Tony then regain his strength just when the Suffering blows another fatal attack,this time sending Tony into the ocean."NO!"Garth yelled,angered,he accidentally transform himself into his larger and more brutal makes the battle with the Suffering a little even."Wow...nice thinking Garth"Humphrey commented,Garth then ripped the Sufferings arm off,then he inject it with the bio-bomb,then stabs it right to the chest,the Suffering then explodes into pieces."Wooooo!that's what i called blasting fools!"Winston a Goliath rise to the surface."Oh great!,this day got even more interesting"Humphrey sarcastically joked,Garth then laughed and slashed the Goliaths face,the goliath then use his right arm to devastate the entire ground,including the wolves,they were send 20 meters off the ground before hitting the earth they continue to battle,Tony who's now climbing the cliff,began to transfrom like Garth,due to his very high anger and hatred level,finally unlock his fully hidden potential,find himself in a rage mode,ready to kill anyone or anything that stand on his way,he then sees Winston,Humphrey and his son Garth try to attract the Goliaths attention away from the then observed the Goliath,then he see something,on the arm and the Goliaths leg there's something that have bright yellow colour and it's pulsating,Tony thinks for a second."What if that's the Goliath weaknesses?,if so,well,he doesn't have a chance to fight back again"he said in his head,then he jumps and roar into the sky,he then land underneath the Goliaths leg,he then slice off the leg in the bright yellow colour area,and as he expected,it was completly dismembered."Yess...it's killing time"Tony said,he then jumps into the Goliaths left arm and slice on the exact same spot,the Goliath then got weaker and weaker when Tony dismember every limbs on his body."Now...for the main course"Tony said,he then unhooked his grip to the Goliaths arm and inject the Brawlers hand whose got ripped off from its body minutes ago with the bio bomb,he then rush back towards the Goliaths head."Try to mess with my friend...you mess with ME!"Tony said,he then stab the bio bombed Brawlers arm into the Goliaths left eye,the Goliath then roaring in pain and try to get the arm off his eye,a few seconds later,it explodes making the Goliaths head explodes into pieces,the giant beast then fall to the ground and die,his body or what's left from it began pouring blood in high speed."Wow Tony,how'd you get into this thing?"Winston asked,amazed."I don't know,but it feels awesome"Tony said,whose realise that his voice got a little heavier than usual."Alright guys,we'll stay in here for a few minutes,we all know that Greene is relentless and she well do whatever it takes to kill us or foil the plan that we made"Humphrey said,after a few minutes staying in there,Humphreys prediction became true,Greene sent something else that is larger than a Goliath,far more deadlier than a enraged Suffering,and far more brutal than a Trauma attack,she sent a Mother,it rise from the ground like a worm who was starving for food,it roars and almost deafens the vikings and they might got deaf if they didn't put their hands on their ears in the right Mother then deployed his green orbs,it targets the Prototypes and the vikings,Humphrey then use is claw to create a grounspike to block the orb attack,followed by the rest of the Prototype."Shit got real mad,we gotta destroy the Mother or she'll knock us out"Humphrey said,he then jumps and rush toward the Mother,but the Mother sense something is approaching her,she use her right arm to pound the ground,Humphrey was fall to the ground backwards,then the Mother ejects rocks and solid material from its mouth,pulverise Humphrey until he's in the brink of death,he then dodge to cover."Okay...i have to admit,i was nearly get killed,how do we gonna kill that beast?"Humphrey asked,Winston didn't answer,instead,he jumps and began punching it's left arm,then Humphrey remember something."When you encountered a Mother,you have to target 2 of her weaknesses,first,her arms,you have to weaken her arms in order to reach the spine,after you weaken her spine,use everything you've got to depleted her health,after sustain some damage,some Hunter will erupt from the ground,kill it if it was necessary,then the Mother will rise again,followed by 5 or 6 Hydras,kill the Hydra first,then repeat the attack until her spine was sliced off,then it was finished"Alex's explanations was ringing inside his head."To defeat the Mother,weaken her arm,then weaken the spine,repeat the process,that's it!"Humphrey yelled."What is it?"Tony asked "i recalled what Alex said,we have to weaken it's arm then continue to weaken the spine,when she falls,attack her as many as you can,repeat the process"Humphrey giddily explained."Alright then,if you want to make it quick,well we have to change"Humphrey said,he then turn himself into his larger and more violent version,when he change into this form,there's nothing left on his heart and his mind,except for kill,hunt,and destroy,the trio then charges forward and assisting Winston,after several minutes the arm had weaken and losing its strength to attack,as they attacking her spine,the Mother sense danger,so she release her most dangerous and devastating attack,the Crimson Shockwave."Shit!...RUUUUUN!"Garth yelled,it was too late,the Mother release the devastating attack,hitting all Prototypes nearly at the same time,causing them to sustain a very high damage to their body,the surge of destruction pulverise everything on it's path,it even make the groundspike that the Prototypes made loosen a little bit,the vikings got worried about this creature immense power,scared and astounded at the same moment,they fall back a little further to the hall,incase of that creature create that destructive attack again.30 metres from the Great Hall,the Prototypes were lieing,Humphrey was the first to wake up,followed by Garth,Tony,and Winston,they run for cover behind the loosen groundspike again."Shit,we don't have time to take cover over and over again just because a damn attack nearly kill us all"Winston said."You have to change Winston,like us"Tony said "but how?"he asked "using your anger and hatred to activate this thing"Tony said,Winston then focused,and just like what Tony said,it worked."Wow...i fell...refreshed,powerfull,i'll call it Rampage mode"Winston said "honestly,it's a good name"Garth commented."Come on!...let's finish this!"Tony said,he then jumps and slash the Mothers spine,the rest of them followed Tony into the battlefield,finally,the Mother sustain enough damage to weaken her spine,she then fall to the ground,while trying to regain her strength to wake up."Come on!this is our chance!"Winston yelled,he then slash the Mothers spine,only to find it was very hard."Shit!...her spine is like a fucking rock!,so hard!"Winston said,they then keep slashing and do whatever they can to depleted her health,then the Mother wake up,she then submerge under the ground,followed by 12 Hunters rise from the Prototypes kill them with ease,then a few seconds later,the Mother erupts again from under the ground,assisting the Mother is her six Hydra."Take down the Hydra first!,but don't get into the Mothers arm swipe and the Hydras tendril grab"Humphrey warned,they then battle the Hydra until there's no Hydra left,then they turn their attention towards the Mother."Finish her!"Humphrey yelled,they then manage to incapacitate her right arm,then proceeding to the left,then Humphrey saw a yellow tendril rising from below to the head of the Mother."Guys!,get the fuck outta here!,she's gonna release the Crimson Shockwave attack again!"Humphrey yelled,fortunantely,they manage to get out from the attack zone quickly,so when she released the attack,it didn't harm anybody,after the attack,the Prototypes regroup and continue to swarm the gigantic infected being."Oh shit!,she's gonna fall,she's gonna fall!"Garth yelled,the Mother fall to the ground,creating a large dust cloud when she fall."Alright guys she maybe cannot fight back,but still,we need to kill her,use the Critical Pain Devastator to slice her spine!"Humphrey said,together,the four of them use the Critical Pain Devastator and concentrate the attack into one place,finally,the Mothers spine could not sustain any more damage and got split off from the spine."Alright guys,i'll do something special for her"Humphrey said,he then enters the Mothers head while the others guarding on his position incase there are more of the infected army or the corruption army,or ,the Mothers head blow into pieces,sending gallons of blood and chunks of meat into nearby area."Man what the fuck did you do?!"Garth asked "im using my Tendril Barrage Devastator inside the Mothers head to finish her,once and for all"Humphrey answered happily,knowing that their mission to protect the viking is complete."Well let's not celebrate first,we don't know if Greene had enough or she's still stubborn enough to send more of her fucking army"Winston said "yeah and don't forget those two fuckers who hypnotised Humphrey while we were in Halifax 2 years ago,they might wanna send more of their fucking creature"Tony 1 hour of waiting,there's no sign that neither Greene,Abaddon,or Absalom wants to send their army,so the Prototype finally can rest."Oh yeah one more thing,where's the SPAS and the M240 anyway?"Humphrey asked,they stopped "hmm...i think we threw it into the crowd of viking,i see a glimpse of someone who catch those guns"Garth replied,they looked back and saw Hiccup and Stoick held the guns."Shit...what are we gonna do,ask them to give back our weapons?"Winston sarcastically asked "no...i've got a better idea,let them have the gun"Garth said "what?!,are you crazy?"Tony said to his son."No dad,besides,it was a souvenir from us,and memorial for what we have done today"Garth explained nochalantly."Alright let's go home,guys,you take care of those weapons alright?"Humphrey said,but the crowd are silence,not knowing that it was meant for them,neither Hiccup and Stoick realised that."Well...i'll take that as a yes"Humphrey said,then they climb up to the mountain and went back to their home world.


	20. Trouble in Nome

2 weeks later...July 20 2016,08:44:11,NYZ:RED ZONE

No POV

It was a sunny day in New York,most of the pack wanders around the city,but Humphrey was up to something... is watching Balto's statue in the Central Park,his eye look at the statue like he's looking at his enemy,it didn't take him long enough to realise there's someone stood beside him."Garth...what are you doing here?,i tought you were with Lily"Humphrey said "yeah,but Kate said she got worried about you,so she sent me to find you,using my Viral Sonar abilities to find you,and yeah,i found you here,watching that statue like you're his big fan"Garth explained."I know,but he's a a hero,if he doesn't get those medicine to Nome,there will be children died,and the history will not write his name on the page"Humphrey said "so what,you want to dig his grave?"Garth asked coldly."Better than that,we'll recruit him,and now,no Prototype power will be used,back to basic it's just using our body,power,and weapons that provided"Humphrey said "but where we gonna give our power?"Garth asked "well,because this is a undercover ops and no one will know about it,we'll give our power to someone whose involved into our operation two weeks ago"Humphrey said while grinning."You mean...ohhh i get it,let's go"Garth said,they then jump into the sky.

10 minutes later

"You want to go another dimension?AGAIN?!"Winston asked loudly "oh come on,one more time and we're done"Humphrey begged "hell no,did you see what we did to Berk when we went there,those fuckers and Greene know it and send her goddamned army into the village,there's no way we gonna let you do this"Tony said "come on,this time we'll give our power to you,so one one will be harmed"Garth said."Okay,but if someone finds out about this,we'll not support you,you're on your own"Winston said as he and Tony absorb their power."Okay,so now you have to be carefull,Alex said that the Transporter has a GPS coordinate,so if you activate one of those,other Transporter will know it"Winston said "well that's why Greene know we're there"Garth replied."Yes...but if you deactivate the Transporter once you get there,the tracker will die and none of the Transporter can pick up the signal,easy and simple"Winston informed those two young wolves,they nodded and thanked them for cooperating,then they go to the armory to find the weapons that might be suit up with the mission,then they bring the Transporter and the laptop that they used 2 weeks ago,then they go to the cave in the Central Park again,they then enter the dimension.

Name of dimension:Balto

Location:4 miles outside Nome

Current time:08:34:33

The blizzard was making the sight very short,if there's a thing 5 metres ahead,it wont show up,the two wolves named Humphrey and Garth were sitting under a tree when an avalanche happen,the avalanche roll down the mountain carrying thousands of tons of compact snow,they watch the phenomena until it stops,then Humphrey say "breaks over Garth,let's move"he then cocked his Barret sniper rifle with Thermal Sight while Garth cocked his Dragunov and his Desert Eagle,they then walked through the snow in silence,the snow makes their path even tougher,so it takes a lot longer than usual,even now,they're still moving at steady pace."Uhh...Humphrey...this is very cold,i hope we still have the power"Garth whined."Garth stop it,you're the Alpha and you're suposed to be the one who can resist the cold weather and plus,we both wolves and we're built to withstand such cold so don't whine or i'll finish you with my sniper"Humphrey said,Garth nodded and continue walking."Have you deactivated the portal?"Humphrey asked "no"Garth replied "shit...did you bring the laptop?"Humphrey asked "yes...okay,turning off the portal right...now"Garth said while pressing enter,the portal then shuts off,completly."Alright,that's good,let's move"Humphrey said,they then continue walking again."Storm's brewing up"Humphrey said,the storm got even worse and now they're blinded."Shit...whiteout,i hate this,alright Garth,i'll provide a thermal imager on this ridge"Humphrey said while go prone and equip the bipod under the Barret's then set off to infilrate the small town alone or at least,someone is guarding his back."Uhh Humphrey...what if i ended caught up?"Garth asked,he's slightly unsettle about all of this,particulary because he's all alone in the middle of the blizzard."Don't worry,you'll be a ghost in the blizzard,so they wont see you until you're very close"Humphrey explained,much to Garth's relief,he then spot a paw mark on the snow,instantly,he got very worried,he knows,he's alone in the blizzard,found an unknown wolf pawstep,he maybe end up got killed."Uhh Humphrey,i found something that might be not okay"Garth said."What?"Humphrey asked "i found a pawstep...on a snow...and that means...there are wolves in here or maybe a pack of wolves,and because we don't have the Prototype powers and we're vulnerable,both of us or either one of us will got caught and killed for tresspasing their teritory"Garth explained nervously."Ahh don't worry,i have a magnifying thermal scope so i can see any harm from the distance and before you know it,i'll inform you about the danger ahead"Humphrey calmed his worried and scared friend."Alright,but if you didn't find something that might endanger my life,i'll slit you throat while you sleep"Garth threatens his omega friend,Humphrey just chuckled and told him to move forward."Stop"Humphrey said,Garth stop his step,just 2 miles outside Nome."What now?"he asked "i see...30 wolves 40 meters infront of you,don't move"Humphrey said,Garth then become like a statue,and hoping that they wont smell his without warning,they began barked."Shit Garth,you've been compromised!,THEY'RE ONTO YOU!RUN!"Humphrey yelled through the comm,Garth ran as fast as he could,trying to evade the bloodthirsty pack,fortunantely,because he had running when the war rages on,it gives him slight advantages over them,not only he has more agility,he's faster than an ordinary wolf can do,but then disaster strikes,he fell down into a crevasse,and he's black out."GARTH!GARTH!WAKE UP!I SEE THEM MANY OF THEM DOZENS OF THEM!YOU HAVE TO RUN GOOOO!"Humphrey yelled,still feel dizzy after fall more than 15 feet to the crevasse,he finds himself in a cave network tunnel,he frantically run for his dear life,he then finds a dead end."Shit!it's a dead end!,they're closing in!"Garth said "Garth!you have to get out of there!"Humphrey yelled,then he hears the barking sound got louder and louder...then nothing but silence.

.

.

.

"Garth!Garth are you there?!"Humphrey asked,there's no response,he sit down and began to sob,knowing that he didn't make it and it was his fault,the entire thing is his fault,he's angry because he's to idiot to send someone to somewhere else,especially when the region is new to 5 minutes of crying,someone is saying something in his radio,at first he hear his name being called faintly and repeatedly,then it got louder and louder until it got his attention."Who is this?"Humphrey said after wiping out the tear out of his eyes."It's me Garth"Garth replied,instantly,he was overjoyed."Garth,is that really you?,thank god you're alive,i tought you've been dead when there's a silence in there"Humphrey said "nah,i look up and saw an opening that might can be get through,i climb up and get out of the tunnel just when they arrive,i was gone silence because i don't want they know i was ontop of them,after i think it's okay to contact you,i grab my radio to tell you im okay"Garth explained "thank god,i tought you're fucked up dude"Humphrey joked "haha,yeah me too,but there's one small problem"Garth said."And what's that?"Humphrey asked "when i climbed,i dropped the laptop,when i see it again after the pack of wolves leaves,it was shattered into pieces,and that means,we can't go home"Garth explained,Humphrey sighed,the operation has gone awry."Nevermind,we have to infilrate the town first,if don't go back in two or three days,they'll notice that we've gone far too long,especially Tony and Winston"Humphrey said,"Okay...wait...i found something...solid but slippery hmm...ice and has a wet surface"Garth said,after looking what's that for a few minutes,Humphrey began to grow impatiently,he grab his radio and say "you mean a frozen lake?" "yes that's it!,thank you Humphrey"Garth replied "okay,you've found the lake,the town must be nearby,race you there ya?"Humphrey said,Garth cursed under his breath before running but trying to be as quiet as possible,Garth finally made ot to the butcher meat locker,but only to find Humphrey was in there."Took a scenic route eh?"Humphrey asked "shut the fuck up,how the fuck did you get here faster than me"?"Garth asked,still confused hwo Humphrey can arrive in there far much faster than him."I took a shortcut you know"Humphrey replied,they then climb the window and see a crowd of animal."Hey Humphrey,what year did you set,seems like very old"Garth said "i set the time into 1927,two years after the events that saves the people in here"Humphrey replied,they then climb up the roof and remove one of the rooftile and two wooden beams that hold the roof,now they can see what are they doing and what are they looking see a dog or a wolf talking to the group,nest to him,is a female dark red fur husky,they began to hear what are they talking about,the gray furred dog is talking about his experience when he delivers that medicine,the group listen in very serious,but unknown to them,the wooden beams that they removed had made the roof got weaker,especially when there's a weight of the piled up snow and two wolves ontop of the roof,makes the roof become more heavier and heavier,if it breaks its breaking point,it'll send them to the unsuspicious group,it's only matter of time before the roof first,Humphrey hear some creaks on the roof,but he ignored it,but as the time goes on,he feel something doesn't go well,then without warning,Garth fell from the roof,but luckily,Humphrey escape right on time,though he didn't warn Garth when he still has time to do it."Uhh...Hi"Garth greeted politely to the startled group."RUUUUUN!"Humphrey yelled from the roof,Garth gave them a quick smile before kick the door off,followed by Humphrey who's running at the same direction."How the fuck you ruin this operation again?!"Humphrey angrily asked to Garth "man you didn't tell me that the roof was going to fucking break"Garth said,they run to the street,the group of dogs that startled had already chase them down,they're barking all along,and got the people's attention,when they saw they are chasing down to wolves,they know that it would ended bad and there's one thing that in their mind Humphrey and Garth run towards the starting point,the gray furred wolf or dog manage to pin down Humphrey."Just fucking go Garth!"Humphrey yelled,Garth began to ran dog almost bit Humphreys neck just when he overpowers him,he tossed the dog into the left side,then the dark red furred husky,clench her teeth around Humphrey's back,Humphrey then grab her by the neck,choking he throws her to the lieing gray furred dog,Humphrey then run the people stop chasing them and began to check if everyone's okay,the gray furred dog asked the dark red husky."Sweetie,are you okay?"he asked "im not sure,but im still feel dizzy right now,he's one strong wolf"she answered,the gray dog rub his nose with hers as they go back to the small frozen 2 miles from Nome,the wolves have stop running."Shit...we made it"Humphrey said still gasping for air "yeah...well thanks to you brother"Garth thanked him,Humphrey nodded and seat on the pile of snow."But still,our problem has not ended yet"Humphrey said "what do you mean?"Garth asked while sit besides him."The laptop was fucked up and there's no way we can go back to our world"Humphrey said "yeah,but by the way,in the end,they'll notice that we're gone missing right?"Garth asked "yeah,but if someone finds out besides Tony and Winston,we're fucked up"Humphrey said,they then build an igloo and sleep inside it.

3 days later...July 23 2016,NYZ:RED ZONE

Winston POV

"Dad,where did Humphrey and Garth go?,they haven't gone back in here for three days"Kate and Lilly asked,we suddenly frozen up,we know if someone else finds out about them,they're going to meet Alex and the others to face the consequences."Don't worry honey,we'll find them and bring them back home safely"i said,then i look to Eve."Eve,you're in charge right now,me and Tony will back in 2 hours,okay?"i asked "sure honey,go get them,when you found them,bring them back to me for being irresponsible and i will shove their eyes to their throat and choke them to death"Eve replied while gave us a devilish grin."Well,if you can defeat them first,don't you remember they are Prototypes?"Tony asked,Eve instantly froze."Well,it seems like i have to delay my plan to kill them"Eve joked,we laugh before going to find a Transporter and a laptop."Where do you think you were going guys?"a husky male voice asked,we turn around and saw James Heller stands behind us."Umm...well...we are going to walk around NYZ,so yeah...bye!"i nervously said."That was close"Tony commented,we then take the equipments that we need,we sprint towards the Central Park and go to the cave where Garth and Humphrey went there 3 days ago,we then set the portal to Balto's dimension,after that we began search for them.

1 hours later...

"Tony i found them!"i yelled,we see 2 wolves curling inside a igloo,we decide to make some prank to sneaked inside and yell "avalanche,there's an avalanche!",both Humphrey and Garth jump out of the igloo and run as fast as they could,we both laugh histerically while hoilding our they walk to us and throw a snowball."Very funny,now let's get the hell outta here"Humphrey said."So how's Nome looks like?"i asked "well,it's a nice little isolated town but we fwere fucked up man,i mean it's Garths fault for falling of the roof"Humphrey answered "why i have to become the victim of this operation?"Garth whined "well that's because you fell of the roof"Humphrey said "well,you should remind me the roof is weak"Garth replied back."Okay,enough,we've pick you up and it's time to get back home unnoticed"Tony said,when we cross the portal,we see James Heller standing there."Shit...you are on your own guys"i said as Tony and i walking away nonchalantly,passing James."Don't try to run or i'll snap your neck in two"James threatened us,we turn back,facingJames."So...all of this time,you've been running a black ops?,how many operation you've been running without the team?"James asked."Well,first,we went to Berk to infilrate the village,we want to know if they still remember about us,then we got compromised,to make things worse,Greene along with Abaddon and Absalom deploy their deadliest army to us,but we manage to eliminate them though,then the second one which happens three days ago,we went to Balto's dimension and again we got compromised and Garth,whose held the laptop,lost the laptop,so we were stranded for three days before being rescued by Tony and Winston"Humphrey then grinning,then he says "very well,you've made me proud",we were confused."Why?"i asked "because,i don't like a soldier whose only do something when his or her superior wants he or she does something,i want a soldier who likes against the law or command,like me,i am actually knows that you guys went to Berk,but i just push it aside and let you guys do your work"James explained,we then laughed before heading back towards the HQ.


	21. Uprising in the gulag

2 years later...July 23 2018,Miami...07:38:11

Alex POV

"Okay,this is the moment my brothers,the moment of truth,we're going to escape from this damned gulag now!"i yelled,the whole cell are cheering."Now...we need a diversion,Rascalov and Dragovich,pretend that you both were fighting,and remember,try to scream as loud as you can to attract the guards"i informed,"copy that,everyone,get to your position,now"i said,we then take our position,the main event will happen immediately.

2 minutes later...

"Dragovich,why the hell you have to be first?!"Rascalov asked "because im fucking older than you!"Dragovich replied "well that doesn't explain why you have to fucking interrupting ME!"Rascalov said angrily,the two then began to fight while yelling and screaming like mad,they finally got the Hunters attention,they growl and retracts the tendril that sealed our they are close enough,Rascalov and Dragovich quickly decapitates them."Okay,now,we gotta get to the Alpha Juggernaut,while im doing that,your task is to distract or kill anyone that's trying to kill me,is that clear?"i asked "yes Alex!"they yelled,then other prisoners sees us and began cheering,we then told them to be quiet and we'll free them in no time,then i spot the Alpha Juggernaut."Alright,in the count of three,one...two...three!,GO GO GO!"i yelled,we all jump down to the lower level,the Alpha Juggernaut was stunned by our sudden movement,they began attacking every infected while distracting them from me,he then i began to fight with the Alpha."Come one you chubby motherfucker"i taunted him,he roared and began to pound the ground,i then attack him on the head but he quickly dodge,he then slam the ground,but fortunantely i manage to evade the attack,then i slice off his right arm."Uhh Alex,i think we're running out of time here!"Rascalov said after decapitated a Hunter,i quickly grab the Juggernauts head and consumes it,then my hand start to glowing red,then the entire Juggernaut that guarding the gulag began to walking towards us."Uhh Alex is it working?"Dragovich asked,but i don't respond,my mind is concetrating so i can use the Alpha Juggernauts power,finally,my hand starts to glowing."Yes it's working!"Rascalov said happily,then i make 'stay there' gesture to the Juggernauts,they stopped on their tracks then i use my Hive mind to tell them to rescue the prisoners."Alright,phase one is done,now for the phase two:get out from the gulag"i said,then many Hunters,Brawlers,Hydra,Leader Hunter,and Supreme Hunter literally coming out from every direction,they're trying either to kill us or to capture us."Uhh,i need some help here!"a man said,i quickly go to his position and kill the Leader Hunter,then i command the Juggernauts to make a hole on the gulags wall."Come on guys!,defensive positions,this gonna take some time!"i yelled.I step forward and kill a Flyer,then i inject another Flyer with Bio Bomb and toss it to a Supreme Hunter,he grabs it and the Flyer quickly explodes nearly killing him and the surrounding a large Hydra erupts from the ground,the Hydra the sweep the floor,knocking us down." черт побери!, это ГУЛАГ является одним чертовски ГУЛАГ, Резнов должны быть очень повезло вырваться из забытой Воркута ГУЛАГa (damn it!,this gulag is one damn gulag,Reznov must be very lucky to escape from the forsaken Vorkuta gulag)"Rascalov said in Russian angrily,then he climb to the Hydras head and began to cut it off,after struggling for a while,he manages to cut the Hydras head a loud bang is heard,the wall has been breached,then we all start to get out from the gulag.

No POV

Alex and his friends are running through the slaughtering field,anything or anyone who escape from the gulag will be killed,Alex power over the Juggernaut finally disappeared,causing the remaining Juggernaut to become hostile again."Shit...they're coming back to us as an enemy,come on keep pushing forward!"Alex yelled,then he spot a Hive nearby."Shit!,Hive at twelve o'clock!"Alex yelled,he then go to the Hive and began to destroy it with his Groundspike,but it was no use,the infected army is closing in,and there's no escape."Rascalov,Dragovich!,lead those men to NYZ!,im counting on you!"Alex yelled while dismembered a Hunter."No!,we're not leaving without you!"Rascalov replied angrily "just fucking go!,i'll meet you again as soon as i kill all of these fuckers!,now go!"Alex yelled,they nodded and proceed running from the oncoming waves of infected."Come on bastard,show me what you've got today!"Alex said,he then run to a crowd and release a Tendril Barrage Devastator,impaling anything within 20 meter radius,he then got jump ontop of a Supreme Hunter and began to punch the head with Hammerfist,then he jump and deliver a fatal blow to the Supreme Hunters head,it cracks open and blood pouring out from the head,then Alex punch the head for last time,the punch is so hard that the head came off with the spinal cord attached into it,Alex roared to the sky,he consume from the Supreme Hunters left over and release another Tendril Barrage Devastator,then a Hydra impales him right in the stomach,he turn around and slice the Hydras then run to the Hydra and injects it with Bio Bomb,the Hydra explodes and die,but then he got outnumbered by those infected,then he was captured and taken back to the gulag,now he's the only prisoner there.

2 weeks later...June 6 2018,08:37:11,NYZ:RED ZONE

The base is busy as usual,people walking down the road tank patrol slowly move across the road,Evolved jumping everywhere,trying to get on to their office in time,the base now almost complete on the Atlantic section,once it finished,they're moving to the Pacific section,then an alarm is ringing."Shit...what now?"Humphrey said as he and Kate walked out from their room,followed by Sarah and Jason."Rook what the hell is going on?"Winston asked "my men says that they saw more than 2000 people coming to Red Zone,we need to get there now"he replied,they then use the lift and board a helicopter

5 minutes later...

The helicopter touch down near a road,many civilans have joined the crowd that watching the people that have been evacuated outside then put a hand on a SAS soldier and ask "what happened here?" "sir,they claimed that they escape from Miami gulag,and they said they manage to escape because Alex Mercer"he replied,then they are frozen."Alex Mercer,in Miami...god...please tell me he's still alive"Humphrey said inside his head,then a man is yelling at him."Humphrey!Humphrey!"he yelled,Humphrey turned around and see two guys,the first one is using the Spetsnaz clothes and has blue eyes and black hair,the other one has green eye."Come here you!"Humphrey said as he waving his hand to them,they then walk through the line and got intercept by James Heller."Soldier,what's your name?"James asked "my name is Vladimir Rascalov and this is Nikolai Dragovich,the soldier that got captured by a Hydra in New Jersey"Rascalov answered,then James hug both of them."Im glad you survive,where's Alex?"he asked."Not now James,we gotta back to the HQ and then we'll talk"Nikolai replied,James nodded and called an Helicopter to take them back to the HQ.

8 minutes later...

The Prototypes had landed in the HQ airstrip,they then enter the elevator and go to Randall's office,where the rest of the Prototype have been there for several minutes."Okay,so tell me about the gulag"Riley said "well,the gulag itself made by tendrils that covered most of the building,there 4 core hive that made the gulag,but Alex Mercer was sealed with us in the third core hive"Rascalov explained "then tell us what was happened during the uprising"Taggart asked,Dragovich pat Rascalovs shoulder,indicating him that he wants to answer the question."Well,Alex Mercer use the Alpha Juggernaut power to control the entire Juggernaut personel,but we all know that power wont last forever,so we quickly escape from the gulag,but Alex Mercer sacrificed himself in order to make us escape safely,since then,no one knows about his whereabout"Dragovich explained,then everyone went quiet,they mourn about Alex Mercers death,Dragovich and Rascalov seems to understand their deep loss,they know Alex Mercer is their best friend,then Humphrey stand up."But still,we can't assume he's dead,no matter what happen,we must bring back Alex,dead or alive..."he said "tell us about the gulag and we'll make a plan to destroy it to the hell"James said,they then gather around and began to arrange a massive attack to the gulag.


	22. Sneak peek

**I am sooo sorry guys for not updating this story for a long time,well partly because im trying to finish my other story,Demon Wolf which just completed several days ago,so while im completing the next chapter here's some sneak peek at it :)**

**Warning:Some of this scene will be change in the real chapter.**

The Vikings are gathering,encircling Hiccup and Astrid as the pair sit on their chairs, Blackwatch soldiers and others are guarding them, including the Super Soldiers and Kevin come to them, followed by the rest of the Prototypes."Hiccup, your call...sign it or leave it"Kevin take the pen that Kevin gave and slowly signed the contract, time seems like slowdown when they sign the he finished, Astrid follows him, and then Valka the last."Today we have another ally, and today we will watch as our enemies falls, along for those foolish enough...to stand...in our way"Kevin declared after they signed the contract, the entire villagers cheering and whistleing, Randall then ordered the assigned soldiers to get ready to extract Alex from the gulag.

IN THE INTEREST OF TIME...

"Ninety seconds"James said, they're riding a Little Bird,then two F-15s approaching from below." Hornet Two-One, this is Jester One-One, flight of two F-15s, four HARMs for the section. Standby for SEAD, over"Jester One-One said." Solid copy, Jester. Go get 'em"Horney Tow-one replies." Good tone. Good tone. Fox-Three. Fox-Three"Jester One-One announced as he and Jester One-Two deploys 4 8 rockest to an Armored Hive below, it detonates upon contact, destroying it seconds after the explosion." Good kill. Good kill. Hornet Two-One, you're clear all the way. Good luck. Out"Jester One-One said "Hornet Two-One copies"Hornet Two-One replies "Two-Two copies all"Hornet Two-Two said "Two-Three, solid copy"Hornet Two-Three Little Birds then approaching the gulag air area, the ground units has been moved to the gulag to clear the path for the assault team." Two going in hot"Hornet Two-Two said " Roger"Hornet Two-One replied.

"Guns guns guns. Guns guns guns"Hornet Two-Two said. Hornet Two-Two fires its guns and takes out a watch tower. The entire gulag is alerted of their presence as Infecteds are seen moving all around the gulag." Two-Two, Two-One. Good effect on target"Hornet Two-One said."All snipers this is James, standby to engage. Stabilize"James said as he cocked his Barret "roger"Hornet Two-One replied."All snipers-clear to engage"James said. Hornet Two-One hovers across the firstCore Hive air uses his Barret and eliminates Flyers on the area. "Shift right"James said "shifting"Hornet Two-One replied. Hornet Two-One hovers to the right to the next Core Hive area."Stabilize"James said "ready"Hornet Two-One said, they take more hostiles at the second area.

"On target"Pariah said. "Shift right"James commanded "shifting"Hornet Two-One said."I see more hostiles on the third Core Hive!"James yelled. Hornet Two-One hovers to the right to the next area. Before the snipers can engage, an F-15 fires on the tower and quickly flies past Hornet Two-One. The resulting air draft causes Two-One to wobble. "Hang on!"Hornet Two-One pilot said."Randall get those fighters to cease fire immediately!that was too close!"James protested."I'll try you to buy some time,one man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the navy at this point"Randall replied."Since when they don't care about Alex, tell them to cease or i will slit their throat while they sleep!"James threatened them."Okay they've agreed to stop, thanks to your threat"Randall joked, James laughed and guard the air area."Okay assault team!GO!GO!GO!"James yelled, then a container is arrived on the left side of the gulag.

IN THE INTEREST OF TIME...

Garth POV

"It's a dead end"Tony yelled. "Six-Four, where the hell are you, over"Kevin asked "sir,there's too much smoke!we can't see you!"the PaveLow pilot i got hit by big chunks of tendrils thats falling around us."Garth is down!GARTH!"Tony some time,Alex removed the tendrils from my body,then i see Tony load a flare to the grenade launcher."Whatever you gonna do Tony, do it fast!"Alex yelled, he then launch the flare to the sky, hoping that the PaveLow pilot will see the flare." I see your flare. SPIE rig on the way" the PaveLow pilot said after he sees it.A rope then lowered then helps me up."Let's go!lets' go!"he yelled "hook up!go go!"Alex yelled, i then use my hand to hook up with the rope." Hang on!"Alex yelled, we then pull out of the gulag just as the navy completly decimates it with altillery we see a bomb detonates beneath us, the explosion fire quickly rise, the dust then reach us, everything went black.

**So how was it?good or bad?anyway,i 'll post the real one as soon as possible,bye :).**


	23. Rescue plan and new ally

1 year later...June 6 2019,NYZ:RED ZONE

"Alright,after a year of planning,we finally met up a deal,we're going to attack the gulag on June 13th,which means you got 7 days to prepare,dismissed"Humphrey said,the entire army went to their own station and doing what they have to do,while Humphrey has something to do."Randall,i think it's the right time to recruit the vikings"he said,Randall turn around and raise an eyebrow."What do you mean?"he asked "you see,we're running out of resources and we need more to carry on,the vikings got plenty resources since the world hasn't change much at that point,we should recruit them and use their resources to help us"Humphrey explained.

Randall put his hand under his chin,he look down to the gray furred Omega wolf,he knows sometimes Humphrey got tons of crazy idea but this one is one peticular crazy idea,he thinks about it for a second before saying "yes,come on,we have to invade that small island,but it shouldn't be difficult since we only need some figther jets,200 soldiers,some choppers,and some battleships"Randall said,Humphrey smiles and went to grab some weapon."To all soldiers whose active,please go to the hall,General Randall wants 200 soldiers to aid him on a special ops,over"Randall said through his microphone,then he left to the hall.

5 minutes later...

"Dammit Humphrey,what now?"PARIAH asked "just shut up and we'll find out soon"Tony said,then Randall appear."Alright gentlemen,if you're here with 200 men,congratulations,you're chosen to do a very special operations"Randall opening his speech,then clapping and whistleing is heard."Alright,as we know,we're trying to recruit other person from another dimension and so far,no one has ever suceeded,but now it will change"Randall said."Our target is a small island,named Berk,we're going to invade that island and ask the chief to sign the contract,and after that we're rolling to the gulag,understand?"Randall asked "YES SIR!"they all replied,then they all prepared and board a Pave Low.

10 minutes later...

The island of Berk,a beautiful place on a hard condition,most of the time it covered by snow,but since they allied themself with the dragon,things aren't so difficult like the old times,and one peticular viking always like and his dragon Toothless are flying around Berk,they soar on the sky like an eagle stalking its prey,the black dragon do some barrel roll and backflip,all thanks to 's trying to master all of it within five years and now its working."Alright bud,you want to give it another shot?"Hiccup asked to his loyal dragon,Toothless just give him "there's no way im gonna let it"face."Toothless it'll be fine"Hiccup reassured his dragon,he then unbuckle his safety harness and relaxing his muscle."Alright you ready?"Hiccup asked,then just as he want to dive,he spot five dots on the horizon,he examines it carefully while slowly latch his harness back to the place,Toothless began to growling in scared sound."It's okay bud,i promise you that thing wont hurt both of us"Hiccup said,meanwhile the 5 jets are flying directly to the flying unidentified object."Shit what the fuck is that?"a pilot asked "i don't know man,keep an eye on that flying object,over"another pilot replied,by now Hiccup has a clear visual on those 5 dots,it has two wings and a very loud rumbling noise,then the pilot yell "Holy shit,DRAGON!,BREAK FORMATION BREAK FORMATION!",the jets fly through Hiccup and Toothless,the jets exhaust made a very big sucking power,Hiccups harness then snapped,he then fell off from Toothless back because the sheer power of the sucking force."Toothless noooo!"Hiccup yelled,Toothless looked down and see his rider falling to the ocean,he roars and dive to his rider,he then go under Hiccup while Hiccup place his metal leg to the pedal and stabilise the dragon again."We need to know what's going on bud,come on,let's go home"Hiccup said as he see more unidentified flying objects coming to him,he look down and spot five ships too,he then turn around and fly back to Berk

3 minutes later...

"Hiccup what's going on?"Hiccups mother Valka asked "mom,i don't know"Hiccup replied,Valka sighed,then Astrid and the others arrive at the scene,Astrid quickly hug her boyfriend while Hiccup does the same."It's okay Astrid,everything's gonna be fine"Hiccup whispered to her ears "what if that Drago's plan to overtake Berk and the people and the dragons?"Astrid asked back,Hiccup knows that Drago cannot do this,after his army were ripped apart,there's no way he can arrange a massive attack very quickly and for addition,he can't build that thing,it was too advanced for this age."No...it wasn't Drago,it was something else"Hiccup replied,then they hear the jets soar to the sky and climb to the altitude of 20000 feet,then the helicotpers arrived."No...do not engage,those might be friendlies"Hiccup said "but what if they're not?"Snotlout asked,Hiccup doesn't knows even it wasn't friendlies at least give it a try,then they throwing some kind of tube,and from the tube it emits smoke that cloaked their arrival,they back up until the hit the Great Hall door,then from the smoke,there are two hundred of soldiers,armed with advanced weapons that they have never seen it before,or so they though."Wait,i think i know that weapon"Hiccup said,he ran into the Hall and brought back two weapons,one is a machine gun and one is a shotgun,which belongs to the wolf that they've encountered several years ago,the soldiers then lowered their weapons."Ha,they're scared!"Fishlegs commented,but Hiccup sense something that contradicts Fishlegs word."No,i think they're up to something"Hiccup replied,then five men appear out of nowhere,the first one is very old but missing one hand,the second one have an electric stick or something,the third is bald,the fourth is almost the same but older,then the last one has short hair,almost bald.

Then the one hand man say"Alright we got them cornered,bring them in"."Who is them?"Astrid asked,then a big helicopter arrive,then 4 wolves and 5 men jump down,they then walking slowly as the soldiers walking backwards,then 4 more men coming in."You don't remember to invite us to the party,do you?"a man with skull mask asked "shut your bloody mouth Death,we're trying to negotiate with them"a wolf with gray fur and blue eyes said,the man or Death shrugged it off while the rest of the horse rider waiting for the wolf to start a conversation."Hello there,we come in peace,my name is Humphrey and this is my friend Garth, Winston, Tony, James, Kevin, PARIAH, Randall, Cross, Taggart, Riley, and those guys over there are my brother and sister,Death,War,Strife,and Fury"Humphrey said while giving them a warm first they're hesitate to answer and the Prototypes and the Horsemen seems to understands it,they wait for a few minutes before a boy with leather armor reply "nice to meet you,my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third,the chief of Berk,and this is my girlfriend Astrid,this is my mom Valka,and this is my friends, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Eret"."Well nice to see you mate,now i know you're wondering why we are here,anyone can guess why we're here?"James asked,the crowd then speaking loudly while thinking why they were here."To kill us!"Snotlout said "FOR GOD SAKE MAN!"Humphrey cursed "we're here not to kill you,anyone else?"Humphrey asked,then Fishlegs raise his hand."Yes,you back there"Garth said "to...to umm...negotiate?"Fishlegs answered groggily,Winston crossed his arms and say "well you could say that,it is much better than the first answer though,but no,but it's almost right",the crowd then continue to speak trying to thinking about the correct out of nowhere Hiccup say "to have a contract with us,maybe?" in a questioning tone.

The Prototypes were smiling onto the chief,he got the right answer for it."Well,thanks to you,you got it right"Tony replied,the crowd then cheered,Astrid then kiss her boyfriend in front of everybody."Astrid,not here"Hiccup reminded her,note that everyone now is looking to the couple."Well,yes,we are here to have a contract with you,if you sign the contract,you will join and aid us in the war,but if you don't,we will leave you in peace,but still you can choose whether not to help us or you can help us by providing the resources that we need"Randall explained."So can you tell us your enemy so we can understand this situation?"Ruffnut asked,Taggart then brought a briefcase and open it revealing a projector with a flashdisc,they then go to the Hall and James tell everyone to sit down,then Rook and Riley set the projector and the perfect spot to project the images,finally they found a large wall that suit the place,they then reset the projector to the new location,then they finally can sit down and watch the video.

.3...

.2...

.1...

The video start as it reveal New York several years ago when the war hasn't raged on,the people are chatting and laughing while Blackwatch soldiers roaming through the town,patrolling around just to keep the civilian safe,then an anonymous voice say "once,we live in peace and harmony,people are doing their daily activities as usual,but that will changes..."the screen fade to black followed by a demonic laughter."June 23 2013,World War III"the anonymous voice finished his sentence,then the screen show Los Angeles has been destroyed,people screaming children crying,baby are yelling,the gunshots is heard,cursing and screaming from dying people can be it switched onto Alex's view when the New Jersey's invasion."Cover me,i gotta to reload!"a male person said,another man i seen,he's trying to stop the infected with a M249 SAW,then it shows a Supreme Hunter ripped a mans torso,the spine can be seen ripped into two parts,then a Hunter and a solder is showed,the soldier open the Hunters mouth and throw a Semtex down to its throat,then the Semtex explodes,killing the Hunter but also destroyed it's head into pieces,then an AC-130 plane is shown,it began to rain down a rain of fire,then it uses its biggest weapon to decimate a whole block into dust,then the screen fade black for a it shows Philadelphia,seconds before it being pulverized by a nuclear bomb,the anonymous voice says something in Russian." каждая война является ложью (every war is a lie)" then the nuke sets off obliterating anything including the camera,making the screen fades black again.

.

.

.

There's a silence for 15 seconds before the anonymous voice says ",hundreds of millions died,billions lost their home,all because of this women..."then it shows the picture of Elizabeth Greene,the video then stops."Alright this is our enemy,Elizabeth Greene,once got killed by Alex Mercer who can't be here for some reason"James explained,but then got cut off by Fishlegs."Umm sir...if you don't mind,can i ask you a question?"he asked,James turn his head to the right and see the tall and chubby Viking,he inhales and exhales before saying "yes"."What happen to that guy,i mean Alex Mercer"Fishlegs asked,James then got a flashback,he see when Alex Mercer got captured by a Hydra,the screams,his screams is something that he would never forget."Uhh James?,hello?"PARIAH waving his hand on James then snap out of the trance and answered Fishlegs question."Well...he was taken by Elizabeth Greene's army,now he's incarcerated in gulag...far from home...but close to death"James replied as he smack his hand to the table,causing the table to be broken."Okay so now what?"Snotlout asked "now even we only have 1 enemy,i repeat,one enemy,we got overwhelmed by her,and to make everything worse...a new set of evil is coming,their evilness is only outmatched by the brutatility of their army,their heart is hard as rock and cold as blizzard,these are one of the most powerfull army on the entire universe...the Corruption and Destroyer army"Humphrey know they wont understand so he continue his speech."This army is accidentally brought to our world by myself,but i didn't intend to make the war worse,it just happen by an instance,but anyway they're led by Abaddon,a corrupted angel,and my own brother Absalom"Humphrey said,then the horsemen hung their head low,evertime they hear their brothers name,they will become sad,not only Absalom is a brother,but also a best friend.

"Why does both of them become bad?"Astrid asked "that's a good question,for Abaddon,to revive himself means he had to become something different,and that means he had to become evil,but for Absalom,his mind is corrupted by thoughts that Heaven or Eden must become the Nephilims residence,which is our races,but five of us refuses and given a task from the living beings,known as the the Charred were given by them an unimaginable power and we slay them all,but my oldest brother,Death,holds the most slayed Nephilim of all time...granting him the title:Kinslayer"Humphrey the hall became silent for several minutes,only the grunting of the Horseman horses and dragons can be heard,then Hiccup stand up."Okay,so anymore question?"Hiccup asked,everyone look to their side to see other person,just to ask if they have more question to ask,after 5 minutes Hiccup says there are no more question."Alright,so do you want to join the war or not?"James asked,as he pull a piece a paper,it reads "Contract for alliances",he then give Hiccup a pen,but first Hiccup is hesitated to do it,but then he give back the pen,causing confusions among the Prototype,but Winston and Tony seems to acknowledge these behavior."It's alright Hiccup,i know you don't want to sign this contract because you are scared right?"Tony asked,Hiccup nodded "yes i am,not only i am scared because the enemies brutality that we will face,but also i am scared for my village safety"Hiccup explained,Winston can see he is trembling,War then jump of his horse and say "son,i know this is hard for you,but we still can give you several days to think,how many do you want?" "how about a week?"Astrid replied,War look at his brother and sister and they nod in agreement,he look back to the Prototypes and the Blackwatch and USMC leaders."So what do you say Randall?,agree or not?"War asked,Randall stand up and thinks for a second,he's thinking about the schedule.

"this is 6th June,a week later,is 13th June,which means they will decide to join the war or not while we off to rescue Alex from the gulag,what am i going to do?,what am i going to do?"Randall asked inside his head,then Cross poke his shoulder."Randall,i know you were up to something,and that something is about Alex right?"he asked "yeah,but i agree with that,how about you guys?"Randall asked to the Prototypes."Well for me,im always agree"James said "me too"Winston and Tony said in unison "same with us"Humphrey while rest his arm on Garths left shoulder "well for me,well yeah whatever"PARIAH said,they all rolled their eyes to PARIAH."_Stupid bitch_!"Humphrey said in his head,causing him to show a mysterious smile."Alright,one week from now Hiccup,we'll count it down until to the very last second"Humphrey said,then Randall yell "okay boys,load out the ZPU!",then the Blackhawk choppers bring down the ZPU-4 to several location and established some SAM sites near the dock."What are they doing Humphrey?"Hiccup asked "you said you want some protection,so we give you some,so incase something went wrong those weapons will be ready to use,and we'll put a division containing a whole of special forces through out the world,so are you satisfied right now?"Humphrey replied. Hiccup sighed and nodded as he watches the soldier unloading the then notice something different,there is one guy who's not present.

"Where's your dad?"Humphrey asked,Hiccup suddenly stand 's still mourning about his fathers death,it's only two weeks ago,when Stoick is killed by his own dragon... didn't blame his dragon though,he knew that it was Drago who did that,and also his own Alpha Bewilderbeast who cause it,if he can rewinds that fatal day,Stoick would have survive and will stand beside his mother now."He...he's killed by Drago..."Hiccup said as he began to cry."Whoa whoa whoa...calm down kid,sit down,and tell me who is Drago"Humphrey comforted him,as Astrid sit besides Hiccup rubbing his shoulder with her smooth hand."O-Okay...Drago...is a mad man,he wants to conquer the world with his dragon army,but we manage to destroy his plan to take over the world...but that was also paid by a great loss of one of the greatest chief on Berk wo ever lived...Stoick the was killed by my own dragon,Toothless...but in that time,his mind is controlled by Drago's dragon,the Bewilderbeast,he orders Toothless to kill him,which he did we held a funeral,we burn his body with a ship"Hiccup explained,Toothless then walk besides his rider and also his best nudges his body,still trying to apologize to Hiccup after he killed Stoick."Hey bud...it's okay,i forgive you,i understand that...sometimes...things can't be change,so let it be..."Hiccup replied as he scratch the dragons neck,Toothless then fall to the ground...purring."Alright...Death,War,Strife,Fury...i got something for ya!"Humphrey yelled,the stationary riders quickly go to their youngest brother."Yes...what is it?"Death asked,Humphrey then whisper something to his ear."Go find Stoick's soul in the City of the Dead,but remember,you have to get the permission from the Lord of the Bones,or you will be considered as freeing a soul without any permission,the Charred Council wont be happy if they finds out,now go get him"Humphrey whsipered,but not too loud to be hear by Hiccup and Astrid.

Death nodded and tell the other riders to get ready,he then say something that's very unsettling,then a crack appears on the ground,the cracks then got even bigger until it's big enough to swallow a small hut entirely,down there...there are crying of human who is being tortured,begging to be freed from their torments."Ahh...shit...there must be something that cause them to be tortured,but you can check that later"Humphrey said,the Horsemen are mounting their horse,they latch their legs into the saddle,then Death look back to the Fifth Horsemen."Are you coming?"Death asked,Humphrey thinks for a second before saying "nah...i'll stay here,guarding".The Horsemen nodded and jump into the hole."Okay...so where are they going Humphrey?"Hiccup asked "they're going to a place that no one has ever visit,if you brave enough to visit that realm,you will die from an instant terrified feeling,i don't recommend you to go there,but they're going to get some surprise for you"Humphrey explained,Hiccup gulped while try to think clearly,he's afraid that they're going to bring a monster."D-Do they going to catch a monster?"Hiccup asked "well no,they're going to get something that might make you very happy,besides becoming a boyfriend of Astrid"Humphrey said as he gestures to Astrid,who is giving him a death glare.A man then come to him and say "the ZPUs and the SAM are placed,what are we going to do now?",Humphrey look to Hiccup and Astrid and say "we're staying in here,incase shit is fucked up,anyway,thank you Rascalov" while patting his shoulder,he nod and launch into the sky."Remember,one week and that's it...if you excuse me,i have to scout this tiny island first,good bye..."Humphrey said with a smile planted on his face,he then charged his feet and then launch into the sky,leaving the couple alone.

6 days later...June 12 2019...08:34:11

The whole village is in the Hall,they're going to discuss if they will join the war or Prototypes are not there,due to the reason that this is a private chat,so the Prototypes left and roam through the is still dressing his armor,he clipped his right shoulder armor pad when he feels a pair of arms drape down his neck to his chest,he smiles and turn around to see a beautiful adult standing behind him."Hi Astrid,what took you here?"Hiccup asked,Astrid giggles amd say "well the whole villagers are waiting for you,shouldn't go there fast?" while sitting on his lap,"well i want to...but when a goddess who sitting in my lap,i think they can wait for a few minutes"Hiccup said,"Aww...you're so sweet"Astrid said,she then kiss him with passion or hands grip his shoulder tightly as he wrap his arm around her waist."H-Hiccup,they're waiting for you"Astrid mumbled on his lips,she always hates when she shares some moments with Hiccup has to be interrupted by something or ,she let him go,Hiccup pulls Astrid gently with his hand to the great hall."Hello Hiccup,what took you so long?"Hiccups mother Valka asked "well...you can say we got something to do"Hiccup replied,Valka narrowed her eyes,try to see if he's lying or not,but as usual she finds nothing,so she let him go into the Great the Vikings gathered, Hiccup can finally start his speech.

"Okay...so we have only a couple of hours before the deadline, so i want to ask you guys about if we choose to join the war?, are you ready?"Hiccup asked, the crows then murmurs, talking to eachother to discuss and find the best answer."I think we're ready, based on my judgement"Eret said "okay...that's one so anyone want to say their opinion?"Hiccup asked "i don't think we're ready...but im sure as the war continues...we will"Fishlegs added, Hiccup nodded to him."Okay...so that's two...anyone want to added more?"Hiccup whole hall went silent for few minutes before Astrid breaks the silence."Okay...so that means there are only two opinions, Hiccup...you can continue"Astrid said "thank you, honestly, you don't need to participate in the war, so if i signed the contract, you can lay down and relax, their point is to use our resources to build more vehicles and weapons so they can win the war, so based on that i decides to...join the war"Hiccup instantly, the whole hall rumbling with noises, people clapping and screaming, they're happy that they going to join the war."Alright...go get some sleep...we'll signed it tomorrow morning"Hiccup said as he pulls out Astrid out from the Great hall, he then scooped Astrid to his strong arms and kiss her passionately while they slowly walk back to their home.

Next day...June 13 2019 06:12:34...

Hiccup slowly wakes up with Astrid ontop of him, still of them had no idea what they have done last room was messy and clothes were scattered everwhere."Astrid...hey wake up"Hiccup said as he nudge her shoulder."Mhhh...Hiccup it's still too early to wake up"Astrid moaned."Come on Astrid, the day has come, the deadline is now...we need to sign the contract"Hiccup said as he push Astrid slowly from his just sighed and open her eyes, to see the handsome boy standing over her."You are very _amazing_ last night"Astrid seductively said "you too milady, now i will take a shower and i will meet you in front of the Great Hall in ten"Hiccup said as he pass her clothings."Can i take a shower with you?im too lazy to go home"Astrid asked.

Hiccup sighed at his girlfriend and nod in agreement, he then go and take a shower, when Astrid joins him, he's got mesmerized by Astrids beautiful yet slender body, her breast is not small and not big enough, but it's perfect."What are you looking at you pervert"Astrid mocked "well because i am your boyfriend i can see your perfect body anytime"Hiccup added."Aww...you're so sweet" Astrid said as she joins Hiccup and kiss somee minutes they finished their bath and go to the Great Hall.

Minutes later...

The Vikings are gathering,encircling Hiccup and Astrid as the pair sit on their chairs, Blackwatch soldiers and others are guarding them, including the Super Soldiers and Kevin come to them, followed by the rest of the Prototypes."Hiccup, your call...sign it or leave it"Kevin take the pen that Kevin gave and slowly signed the contract, time seems like slowdown when they sign the he finished, Astrid follows him, and then Valka the last."Today we have another ally, and today we will watch as our enemies falls, along for those foolish enough...to stand...in our way"Kevin declared after they signed the contract, the entire villagers cheering and whistleing, Randall then ordered the assigned soldiers to get ready to extract Alex from the gulag.

"All soldiers be advised, we are going to extract Alex Mercer, i repeat we're going to extract Alex Mercer, get ready to attack the gulag over"Randall said."Vikings!go with Dragovich, he'll escort you to the HQ, i am going somewhere to have business with Rascalov"Kevin said as he and Rascalov go to somewhere some minutes Kevins back after finishing his business."So how was it?"Hiccup asked "nothing more than just fucking conversation"Kevin answered, Hiccup frowned and ask "so when do we go?, and shouldn't you go with them Kevin?"."I'd prefer to stay with you and with Dragovich, we'll watch their progress with their camera"Kevin a soldier came by."Sir they've been select their path, they're going straight through the coastline, due that the gulag is just 400 metres from the sea"she said "very good, now let's go"Kevin said, they then go into the HQ via the Transporter."Uhh...sir...here's your weapons"a soldier said, he then throw a some weapons to him and put it on his they met up with Randall and the others near the big screen near the Red Crown dispacther office."Sir we've got an incoming transmission from James,they're near the gulag"a soldier said.

"How the hell they've almost reach the gulag within fucking minutes?!"Kevin asked "they use a Transporter to sent them near the gulag,but once they've done, they deactivate it, so should i answer the transmission or not?"the soldier asked."answer it"Kevin said, the soldier then connect the transmission to him.

**So that's it guys, the next chaper contains Alex Mercers rescue from the gulag, stay tuned! :)**


	24. Authors note and possible crossovers

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story for months, i had to complete my other stories, which is the Demon Wolf 2 and the STALKERS, while im doing that, i also planning a prequel that explaining why does things were fucked up in this story, anyway i will make some crossovers in this story, a very big 's my list:**

**-Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare**

**-Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2**

**-Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3**

**-Call of Duty: Ghost**

**-Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare**

**-Pandora Hearts**

**-Pacific Rim**

**Note that some of this are still not confirmed, but anyway i hope you can understand why im not updating this story, and because im not finished writing the next chapter, which contains saving Alex Mercer from the guys! You're the best!.**


	25. Prisoner 267

**So this is it guys! The moment that we have been waiting for, Alex Mercer's rescue mission from the forsaken gulag, enjoy :)**

"Answer it"Kevin said, the soldier then answer the transmission and then a live transmission starts.

James: Sixth Fleet's mopping up. Time to move in. Long history of this building. Not much of it pretty. Started out as a Core Hive. With an actual Lairs. Built to withstand any siege. Building survived every brutal attacks. The occupants... they weren't so lucky. The Evolved. Didn't survive the purges. Over the last years it's played host to anyone that Elizabeth Greene want, but couldn't kill. Place is filled with living casualties of the last war... which I swear I thought we'd won. But I suppose it's all a day at the races: you back the losing horse, and this is where you end up. Two-Six-Seven is the piece of meat Elizabeth wants, so let's cut him loose.

After the briefing ends, a live video starts showing that they're boarding a helicopter. "Ninety seconds"James said, they're riding a Little Bird,then two F-15s approaching from below." Hornet Two-One, this is Jester One-One, flight of two F-15s, four HARMs for the section. Standby for SEAD, over"Jester One-One said." Solid copy, Jester. Go get 'em"Horney Tow-one replies." Good tone. Good tone. Fox-Three. Fox-Three"Jester One-One announced as he and Jester One-Two deploys 4-8 rockets to an Armored Hive below, it detonates upon contact, destroying it seconds after the explosion." Good kill. Good kill. Hornet Two-One, you're clear all the way. Good luck. Out"Jester One-One said "Hornet Two-One copies"Hornet Two-One replies "Two-Two copies all"Hornet Two-Two said "Two-Three, solid copy"Hornet Two-Three Little Birds then approaching the gulag air area, the ground units has been moved to the gulag to clear the path for the assault team." Two going in hot"Hornet Two-Two said " Roger"Hornet Two-One replied.

"Guns guns guns. Guns guns guns"Hornet Two-Two said. Hornet Two-Two fires its guns and takes out a watch tower. The entire gulag is alerted of their presence as Infecteds are seen moving all around the gulag." Two-Two, Two-One. Good effect on target"Hornet Two-One said."All snipers this is James, standby to engage. Stabilize"James said as he cocked his Barret "roger"Hornet Two-One replied."All snipers-clear to engage"James said. Hornet Two-One hovers across the first Core Hive air uses his Barret and eliminates Flyers on the area. "Shift right"James said "shifting"Hornet Two-One replied. Hornet Two-One hovers to the right to the next Core Hive area."Stabilize"James said "ready"Hornet Two-One said, they take more hostiles at the second area.

"On target"Pariah said. "Shift right"James commanded "shifting"Hornet Two-One said."I see more hostiles on the third Core Hive!"James yelled. Hornet Two-One hovers to the right to the next area. Before the snipers can engage, an F-15 fires on the tower and quickly flies past Hornet Two-One. The resulting air draft causes Two-One to wobble. "Hang on!"Hornet Two-One pilot said."Randall get those fighters to cease fire immediately!that was too close!"James protested."I'll try you to buy some time,one man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the navy at this point"Randall replied."Since when they don't care about Alex?!, tell them to cease or i will slit their throat while they sleep!"James threatened them."Okay they've agreed to stop, thanks to your threat"Randall joked, James laughed and guard the air area."Okay assault team!GO!GO!GO!"James yelled, then a container is arrived on the left side of the gulag. Then another transmission coming.

Humphrey: So what's our equipment and loadouts Randall?

_The transmission then give a view of a fully costumized EOD armor, the armor plates were changes into a 2 inch thick titanium plates, the helmets are using bulletproof and reinforced glass, and then it shows a minigun shooting and the maximum range number appeared, 16.000 metres and it's firing rate around 4.000 RPM._

Randall: You are using a fully costumized EOD armor to protect you, also you'll be using minigun to mowed down any scums left in the gulag, and for reinforcement, two AC-130s will encircle the gulag, callsign Warhammer 1-1 and Warhammer 1-2. 1-1 shooters are Death and War, 1-2 shooters are Strife and Fury, good luck guys.

The camera then switched to Garth's point of view.

Garth POV

"Looks like they're waiting for us"Humphrey said, as we hears roaring from the inside of the gulag, confirming it."Then let's give them a proper welcome from us..."Winston said, Humphrey then put on his helmet that resembles a wolfs head, then we clipped them make sure that it's not loose, then we grab our minigun, load the chain of bullets into it and cocks it, while we revving it make sure it is ready."Alright...your mission is to breach and clear, after that secure Alex and Pariah will join you after you clear the gulag floor, the Blackwatches are planting some thermobaric bombs, get ready..."Taggart said."Alright...this is for Alex..."Winston last word before the container doors went open and the bomb blast the wall off, the Infecteds are stunned while we shoot them all.

"We're right on time, they're everywhere!"Tony said in a happy voice, he's in a killing mode, we all in a killing mode."REMEMBER!NO INFECTEDS!"Humphrey yelled while shooting down a Juggernaut, then the rooftops came down, we can see clearly that it was shot by a 105 mm gun from the AC-130."Keep moving the Lair is near, we need to get onto the center of the gulag" Winston said, we finally reach the Lair, but then a Mother rise from the Lair, completly stun us."Oh shit, break formation!" Tony yelled, we roll just as it slams it's left the Mother release it's most lethal attack, the Crimson Devastator, it causes massive damage to us, but also causing our armor to be destroyed.

"Shit man, thing's were fucked up!" Winston yelled, Tony then help to remove my destroyed body armor, then we hide behind some big chunks of tendrils.

"SHIT! WAR, DEATH, STRIFE, FURY! BOMB THAT MOTHERFUCKER STRAIGHT TO HELL NOW!" Humphrey yelled."Alright, shooting the 105 mm in 5...4...3...2...1...0" Death said, then 2 shots come down and blast the Mother below, we coughing due to the dust, we finally can go down.

"Wait for us, were coming too..." James said, he then jumps put the Little Bird and swap their Barret with a G36C with ACOG Sight.

"Hey, you might need this" Pariah said to Tony, he hands him a M4A1 with Grenade Launcher, we then go down to the inner section of the Lair."Alrigh can you tell us where is Alex?" James asked to Riley."He's 200 metre from you take the left path" Riley informed, we then rush to him, but we encounter a Suffering.

"HOLY FUCK!WHERE'D THAT FUCKING THING COME FROM?!" James cursed, we shoot the Suffering with our weapons, then i climb ontop of the Suffering and stab my blade to his head, i grab his brain and pull it out, he then screams in agony before fall to the floor, dead.

"Alright, we're losing him, where the fuck is he?" i asked "got it he;s being transfered to the lower section of the lair, but be ready, there would be tons of Infected and Corrupted army" Riley said.

"Don't worry, we're always ready" i said with confidence, we then reach a big room and find it filled with Leader Hunter, Supreme Hunter, Suffering, and Trauma."WHAT THE FUCK?! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Pariah yelled, we then got chased by them.

I then grab one of the Leader Hunter and smack his brain multiple times before he dies, James ride a Suffering and using his claw to inject the Suffering with the Bio-bomb.

The Suffering then explodes, slowing them down in the process."Guys i can see you, do you want me to shoot them or not?" War asked.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! SHOOT THEM NOW!" Humphrey yelled, they then obliterate the group of enemies that chased us, we finally back in the game."Alright, that was a long detour, where's Alex, Riley?" i asked.

"I lost him, his transmitter is not online maybe, you gotta move, you only got 10 minutes to do so, otherwise, we'll have to pull you out, or you will die" Riley said, we continue to search Alex Mercer through out the Lair."Where the fuck is he?" James said, then Riley informs us "Mercers transmitter is back on, he's only 100 metres from you now, go!" Riley yelled through our comm, we then run as fast as we can and found it was guarded by many Infecteds, we take a long and deep breath before jump in to slay them all. I then confronts a Suffering, i see a Hunter is going after me, i jump and he stab the Suffering with his own claw, i then inject him with the bio-bomb and the two explodes, sending gallons of blood to the room.

After some minutes we manage to kill them all."I only got two heat signatures one of them should be prisoner 267!" Riley said, we then use a breaching charge and blast our way in.

We then see Alex strangles a Hunter to death before he punch me right on the face, when i got my vision back, Alex is pointing an AK-47 to my face."Drop it!" James yelled.

"James?" Alex asked "Alex? This belongs to you man" James replied as he give Alex his Desert Eagle, then a bomb shell hit's the gulag."Shit, the Navy had started the bombing earlier, get the hell outta there!" Riley yelled, we then see the Pave Low that going to pick us up."Come on..." Alex said, then the path is blocked by debris."Go back , we'll find another way out!" Tony said, then we reach a dead end.

"Shit! It's a dead end!" Tony yelled."James we can't see you! The smoke is too thick!" the pilot said, then a debris hit me."Garth is dow, GARTH!" Humphrey yelled. Then Alex remove the chunks of tendrils from my body, i then see my dad Tony loading something to the grenade launcher.

"Whatever you gonna do Tony, do it fast!" Alex yelled, turns out he shoots a flare to the sky, hoping that the Pave Low pilot will see us.

"I see the flare! SPIE rig is on the way!" the pilot said, then a ling rope comes down."Let's go let's go!" Alex said, "hook up! Go go go!" James said, then we're pulled out of the gulag when we see it's being bombed by the navy, then we see a bomb detonates right below us, the fire reach us and everything went black.

After 10 seconds, we are already in the chopper, we can see the gulag is now crumbling down, due to the heavy damage it sustained.

"Well done everyone, prisoner 267 or Alex Mercer is secured, i repeat Alex Mercer secured, proceeding back to base over" Humphrey then go back to the HQ as the sun goes down.

A/N: Aww yeah, Alex is back, by the way sorry for waithing for so long, i would like to thank for those who still follow this story, in the mean time, bye! :)


	26. How to shoot properly

A/N: Alright, in this chapter Hiccup will learn how to shoot properly, and the next chapter you can just skip it, cause it's the Humphrey the Prototype story, but you'll see why i post it again.

The video had just ended, the whole Viking just mezmerized by the salvation."So now what?" Hiccup asked to Kevin."Well, because you're now officialy our ally, so we need to teach you how to shoot some guns" Kevin said to Hiccup.

"Great,so when do we start?" Hiccup asked "we'll start when they've come back, i think it'll take around 10 minutes to do so" Kevin replied.

10 minutes later...

A helicopter had just landed on the airstrip, some guy and wolves comes out from the chopper, they then go to the lowest level and meet Kevin and the Viking.

"Kevin, look what we've found" Humphrey said, Kevin turn his back and see a hooded man walking slowly to him."Mercer... welcome to the land of the living" Kevin greeted him, he smiles and look towards Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hmph...you again, last time we met you shot me and Kevin down, didn't you?" Alex asked, Hiccup answer it groggily."Y...yes" he answered, Alex chuckles and pat his shoulder.

"You're very lucky i didn't kill you in that very time, or else, you couldn't be here" Alex said, sending a chill over Hiccup's spine.

"Alright, let's go to train the Vikings how to shoot properly" Kevin said, they then go to the firing range.

5 minutes later...

"Welcome to the firing range, Alex Mercer here is going to demonstrate you how to shoot properly, no offense, but because this is a new tech for you, you need to understand how to use it properly, and due to your still human status, one shot to the head and you will die, but don't worry, those Horsemen will take your soul again from the afterlife" Humphrey explained.

The Vikings then given by a numerous of weapon selection.

"Alright, now Hiccup will go first" Humphrey said, he then loads a magazine to his M4A1 and cocks it.

"Try to shoot those targets" Humphrey said, then a target rise from the ground, Hiccuo quickly take it down.

"Nice, now if you want to kill your enemies, you need to aim deliberately down your sight from a stable stance, Alex here is going to demonstrate" Humphrey said, Alex then shoots some targets with ease.

"Now it's yours Hiccup" Humphrey said, Hiccup aim down his sight and go crouch and shoot some targets.

"Very good, now you need to know how to toss a frag grenade" Humphrey said, he then open a box and reveal some grenades inside it."Grab some and throw it" Humphrey said, Hiccup grab one, pull the pin and throw it away, it cause an explosion, knocking out 4 targets at once.

"Very good, note that frag grenades tends to roll downhill, so think twice before throwing it, that's enough Hiccup, you're going to advance into the next level, the rest of you, make a line and do some practice, Astrid, come with me" Humphrey said, he then guides the two lovers to the pit, where he trained there several years ago by Alex Mercer.

"Welcome to the pit, now grab that Desert Eagle over there" Humphrey said mentioning the Desert Eagle that laying on a box."Now switch to your sidearms, and then to your primary" Humphrey said, Hiccup does as he ordered and Humphrey reply "you see how fast it was? Remember, switching to your sidearms is faster than , time starts as you hit the first target" Humphrey said, as he and Astrid go to the overwatch.

Hiccup took a deep breath and go to the pit.

"Clear the first area, GO GO GO!" Humphrey said, Hiccup eliminates the targets and proceeding to a building." Watch for civilian okay" Humphrey reminded, he then go upstair and got blocked by a target.

"Melee with your knife" Humphrey instruct him, Hiccup melee with his blade and go to finish off the rest of the course.

"AMAZING! Now that's you run thorught the course" Humphrey said, giving him a proud look, Hiccup set a time of 29:54 seconds.

"So what's the current fastest time in the Pit?" Hiccup asked "well it was 25 seconds, it was set by Alex Mercer, now im going to beat him, now let me teach you how to complete the Pit faster" Humphrey said, he then grab a Desert Eagle, just like what Mercer did several years ago.

"Alright, this is it..." Humphrey said, he take a quick look at the course, take a deep breath before going to the Pit.

.

.

.

"_Clear the area GO GO GO!_" Mercers words ringing in his head when he's trained, he shoot the targets without missing, and he also didn't hit any civilians, Humphrey then go upstair and melee a target and clear the area, then he charges down to the final area and sprint to the exit.

"Uhh Humphrey, you miss a target..." Hiccup reminded him, but Humphrey have a plan, he then take a knife and throw it to a wall, it ricochet back to the last target and hit it right on the head, he then fall and the timer stops.

"YES! 23 seconds! Beat that Mercer!" Humphrey yelled in proudment, Hiccup and Astrid just laughed, knowing that his friend had just made a big accomplishment.

"Aww man, that was amazing" Hiccup said, they then spend their time talking with eachother.

3 hours later...

"Yo Humphrey, the Vikings has finished their training, what should we do now?" Alex asked, he looks at Hiccup and Astrid and say "we gotta let them back on Berk" Humphrey said, Alex nodded and told the Vikings that they can choose to stay here or go to Berk, as Humphrey want to go to his room, Hiccup grab his arm and say "Humphrey, can we know about your past?" Hiccup asked.

Humphrey hung his head low, he still remember the day Kate betray him, the day he go to NYZ, the meeting, the training, the war between King, and many more.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to" Hiccup said, he clearly see the sadness in his eye."No, you have to know, let me summon the others, and the one who involve" Humphrey said.

Several minutes later...

"Alright, Alex, Hiccup and Astrid wants to know what happened before we go to Berk" Humphrey said, Alex cross his arm and say "well, it's a good thing, now who's involve during that day?" Alex asked, soon some of them raise their arms.

"Good, now let's get to work" Alex and Ragland sets up some chair so they can sit, they then sit on the chair, then Dana and Ragland put a device ontop of their head, the cable then connected to a projector. Sabrina and Karen then turn on the devices while Guerra praying, hoping things doesn't get awry.

"Alright, are you ready guys?" Sabrina asked, they then gives a thumbs up, giving the ready gesture.

"Alright, projecting their memories, sequence begin in three, two, one..." Sabrina hits the button as their memories were shown.


	27. Memories from the past

November 10 2012,07:34:28,Jasper Park,Canada.

Humphrey POV

I was sleeping when i heard something that sounds like a pawstep,i opened my eyes and saw my beautifull and loving mate,Kate.I smiled at her before getting up and streching my body."Morning sexy"i said "morning handsome"Kate said,we were kissing for a few minutes before stop."Kate,how's the hunting party?,did everything went as your dad planned?"i asked "pretty much,but Hutch got swollen ankle"Kate answered."What happened?"i asked "well,Hutch tripped to a rock and landed on the ground very hard when he was trying to catch a caribou,lucky for him Garth sees him and save him"Kate explained."Do you bring your kill?"i asked "of course you silly omega"Kate said while licking my face,she then drag the dead caribou,after that we start to eat.

10 minutes later...

"Sooo Kate,what are you going to do today?"i asked "well,maybe i will patroling around the teritory,or visit my parents maybe"Kate replied "okay then,goodbye"i said "goodbye"Kate said,then she leave me alone.

Garth POV

"Goodbye Lilly"i said "goodbye my macho alpha"Lilly replied,i then began running towards the valley,when i running i didn't saw another wolf coming to me,we hit eachtoher,and we rolling over the hill,after we stop at a lake nearby,i opened my eyes and saw it was Kate."Kate are you alright?"i asked,she grunted and open her eyes "yeah im okay"Kate replied,then i saw that our position are very awkward,Kate was on the top while i was on the bottom."Sorry Kate"i said while standing up."It's okay Garth,okay then...i gotta go"Kate said,then she leave me beside the lake.

Kate POV

I can't believe what's just happened,after being hit by Garth and rolling over the hill,i can feel that his 'wolf'is poking my pussy,well he has a big wolf,and that makes me turned on._"oh my god...i can't do this,Humphrey is my mate,and i can't mate to other wolf especially the one who already have a mate"_i said inside my head,but then i realised that it wasn't a big problem if i mate with him,i can do that, if Humphrey and the pack won't realise it,so from now,i have a small yet developed feelings to him.

Garth POV

I was stunned,i can't believe Kate didn't realise that my wolf was poking at her rear entrance,she left after that awkward moment,now i was walking at the edge of our teritory with Claw and Scar."Hey Garth,you seems like daydreaming about something"Scar said "wha-...am i?"i asked."Yeah,it seems like you were thinking about something"Claw said "yeah,i've been thinking about Humphreys mate"i said "Kate?"Scar asked "yeah...me and her got a very awkward moment earlier this morning"i replied,while blushing."What happened?"Claw asked "well,i just say goodbye to my mate Lilly,but out of nowhere Kate hit me and we got rolling down the hill,then i was ontop of her while our nose were connected,then i got up and ran away,and i met you guys,the end"i explained while exhaling."Ohhh...so you're now trying to get rid of that memory,aren't you?"Scar asked "yeah,so how's the border line?,is it safe or not?"i asked."Well,King is nowhere to be found and so does Princess,maybe they're going somewhere else"Claw said,"well that's a relief to hear,so where are you guys heading?"i asked "well...we're going to your fathers den"Claw answered "okay then bye"i said,i walk towards my den while thinkingwhen i will meet Kate without warning,Kate appears in front of me."Kate what are you doing here?"i asked "Garth,meet me by the lakeside this night,i'll talk to you later"Kate said,then she walk away from me.I then continue walking while still thinking what i am going to do tonight.

23:12:34

Kate POV

"Hey Kate where are you going,it's almost midnight"Humphrey said while yawning"me and Garth are going to talk about something"i replied "what complaining how funny your mates are?"Humphrey joked "no you silly,it's like you know...'Alpha to Alpha talk'"i said."Oh i see,okay then goodnight babe,and be carefull,King is still out there,so you might get kidnapped before you meet Garth"Humphrey said,he then stretch his body and go to sleep."_Come on Kate,you can do this!"_i said inside my mind,i then walk slowly to the lake,several minutes later i manage to get to the lake and i sptooted Garth just standing near the lake."Hi Garth"i greeted.

Garth POV

"Hi Garth"someone said to me,i look back and saw Kate,she was very beautiful,she has the purple flower on her left ear,and she smells very good."Oh hi Kate"i said,she then sit beside me and there's some awkward moment for a few minutes for both of us."Kate i" "Garth i"i was stopped because her nose was touching mine."Please...you first"i said,allowing her to speak "okay...first of all,im sorry about the accident this morning"Kate said "oh don't worry about that,i am sorry too"i apologized,then we froze,we're gazing on eachother eyes,soon our nose touching again,then we kissing passionately under the moonlight,Kate's fur was glowing,and that makes her even hotter,Kate then roll over so now she's ontop of we all snap out of our trance,and we began thinking what might happen if someone find out."Im so sorry Kate"i said "me too,let's split up before someone saw us kissing"Kate replied."But Kate"i said "yes Garth"Kate replied "that was fun,we should do that again"i said,she smiles and give me a gentle kiss before we go home.

Kate POV

It's been a week since we kissed near the lake,i began grow bolder to Garth,while Garth began acting to me like im his mate,we've kiss sometimes,but this night,Garth said that he couldn't take the pressure anymore,so he said that we're going to mate for the first time.I put a flower on my left ear,Humphrey then ask me "Kate,where are you going,you look beautiful tonight" "just some random chat with Garth"i replied while kissed him on the lips."Okay,but be carefull babe,i love you!"he yelled "i love you too Humphrey!"i yelled back,after arriving on the lake,i was pinned down by the wolf that i want to met."Hi sexy"he said while licking my face "hi handsome"i replied."So...what are you waiting for,lets have some fun"i said seductively,then our little game starts.

30 minutes later...

No POV

Humphrey was almost got fallen asleep,partly because he's waiting for Kate's arrival,he then feel something's wrong."_What if Kate and Garth's meeting gone awry?"_He asked inside his head,so he wake up,stretch his body,and began to search for his mate."Kate!...Kate where are you?"Humphrey yelled,but after 15 minutes of searching,he found nothing,it looks like the entire pack had fallen then,he heard something."Ohh...ohh yes...",Humphrey was frozen,the voice sounds familiar,he then approach the source,maybe it just some female in heat,he think,but then he remembered,the mating season is very far from now,it's impossible for an female wolves to have heat right now,but he threw that mind aside and continue walking,then he reach the sound source,he hide in the bush near the sound,when he look infront of him,he was shocked when he look towards his mate being pounded by other Alpha,and that Alpha is Garth,his best friend,he then look towards Kate,her face shows an amazing level of excitement and lust,the Omega watch those two Alpha mates in pure sadness."I have to leave this pack,now..."Humphrey said muttered under his breath,he then began to run,but accidentaly tripped a rock."Who's that?"Kate asked,Humphrey then regain his footing and continue to run,he then stop at the train track,he then sees a train,he run and jump into the train,not knowing where he's heading,meanwhile,back on Jasper Park,Kate has finished her mating session with Garth."Ohh...he's so big,he's driving me mad..."she said,she then finally get into her and Humphrey's den,but she found Humphrey's gone."Hmm...he must've been looking for me,oh well,i better go to sleep"Kate said to herself,she then curled into a ball and went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Humphrey POV

I was hurted,my heart shattered into pieces,because seeing my own beloved ones mated with other wolf,Kate was,a liar,she told me she loves me,but turns out she loves Garth more.I was sobbing on the floor,then i heard a pair of wings flapped outside the train."_Bonjour _Humphrey,where are you going?"Marcel asked "well,somewhere else"i said,Marcel then spot sadness in my eyes."Is something's wrong?"Marcel asked,he then fly into the carriage with Paddy."Well...it's just...you know...it's about Kate"i answered "and what is it?"Paddy asked "well,she uh...mated with Garth"i said."SHE DID WHAT?!"Marcel asked in disbelief."You heard me,she mated with Garth"i said "but why?"he asked "i don't know and i don't want to know,and by the way,can you tell the pack what she have done with Garth?,you know,revenge"i said while grinning evilly."Sure thing"Paddy replied,i then go to sleep.

Inside Humphrey's dream...

I was on a road,it was filled by zombie,then they start chasing after me,i ran as fast as i could,but then a huge thing land ontop of me,he has a very big claw,when he tries to kill me,he suddenly froze,then his head fell off,followed by both of his a hooded man help me up."You really gotta be very aware of your surrounding,wolf"he said,"who are you?"i asked,but before he answered my question,i was jolted upwards,because i heard some noises nearby."Must be the rust on the railway"i said to myself,then i go back to sleep.

The next day...November 18 2012,08:12:22,Jasper Park Canada

No POV

The sound of birds chirping and the sunlight slowly make the Jasper Park residence awake,Kate had awaken from her sleep,but she can hear that someone or something is walking to her den,she expect it would be Humphrey but turns out,it was Hutch and Can-do."Kate,your parents need to speak with you"Hutch said,she walked out the den and see the whole pack is looking at her,when she arrive at the place where her parents were,Kate can see Garth and Lilly are hunging their head low."What is it mom?"Kate asked,Eve look at her daughter while giving her a death glare,showing Kate that something isn't right here."Seriously mom,what the hell is going on?"Kate asked impatiently "Humphrey is missing you know,and Marcel and Paddy says that it because of you MATING WITH GARTH!"Eve said outloud,causing an eerie silence on the knew that she would be busted."Alright mom,yes i did mate with Garth"Kate said while hunging her head low,Lilly raise ehr head while Garth say "Lilly...i-" but then cutted off by Lilly."you really did that?,even when i am here?,still can pleasure you?"Lilly asked,teardrops start to falling to the ground "but i didn't mean to do it Lilly...im sorry"Garth apologized,but Lilly didn;t care anymore."From now on,im not going to talk to you,even i will pretend that you're DEAD!"Lilly yelled while running back to the woods while crying,Winston,Eve,and Tony are going to discuss what really happened yesterday with Marcel and Paddy,the crowds then slowly disperse,until two wolves left...Kate and Garth.

3 days later...November21 2012,07:39:20,NYZ:RED ZONE...

Humphrey POV

I woke up to see that the sun is shining above the horizon,i stretching my body and see the sign "Welcome to New York",i look forward and see New Jersey very clear,then i heard a helicopter fly above the train,then i heard a missile is released,i got out of the train and see that it's targeting the locomotives,i jumped out of the train just as it explodes,sending me down to the road,i landed on a car glass,shattering it into pieces."Shit...what now?"i asked to myself,then i found a Five-Seven,i don't know how to use it but i've heard a lot that hunters like that small firearms to defend themself,i grab it and try to shoot it."Come on...there must be some kind of trigger to shoot this thing"i said while trying to figure it ,or accidentally,i pull the trigger,shoot a zombie right on the head,there's a cloud of blood and brain matter splatters everywhere,the head starts to pouring an unbelieveable amount of blood,the zombie then die,on his own pool of blood."Shit...that was awesome!"i yelled,then i see more zombie coming right to my way,i quickly jump onto a car and began running down the street,i manage to find an assault rifle,probably an M4A1 with ACOG Scope,i try to best that i can to evade the zombies,but they are coming in a massive hordes,but actually,they're running at lower speed,so i can run faster than them,but then,i got knocked by something huge,i look up and see a big monster,it has a very bright red skin that pulsating,sharp razor teeth and red fiery as he swung his claw,he stopped,then his head fell off,blood began pouring on my body,i try to wipe it out but i can't,finally a man help me up and he's also similar that i've encountered in my dreams several days ago." You really gotta be very aware of your surrounding,wolf"he said,"who are you?"i asked,he was shocked that the i could understand his words and answer it,but before he answer my question,he throw me down and stab a monster neck with his blade,but it wasn't an ordinary blade was made by something,a substance that i never know that it would exist,until now."_What how it could be possible?,last time i check that virus had vanished from the Earth surface"Humphrey said in his mind,_the hooded man drove back his blade out from the monsters neck,blood rushing down the surface like a i examined it closely,i remember the monsters name."Is that a Brawler?"i asked,he just stare at me like he sees a ghost."Wolf,you have to come with me,we have a lot of conversation to do"the hooded man said,he then grabbed me by the scruff on my neck and running at high speed.

5 minutes later...

We finally made it into some kind of human military base,he use his hand into a biometric scanners,the green light is on,and the doors open,he put me down and say "come with me if you want this end quickly",i nodded and walk beside him,we enter a lift and go to the lowest floor,floor 10,the door went open,it reveals some office,but the hooded man keep walking into the end of the hallway."Hey,can i ask you something?"i asked,he turned his back and nodded."What's your name?"i asked "Alex...Alex Mercer"he replied,"nice to meet you Alex,my name's Humphrey by the way"i said while giving him a warm smile,he smile back and open the door,inside there are 5 mens,one of them has his hand missing,the second one has some electric baton and a grenade launcher mounted on his hand,the third has a bald head,the fourth ahs a bald head too but he looks older,the last has a short hair,almost look to us with a questioning face,then one of the say "really Alex?,you back from the warzone and brought us a wolf,he can't even understand what we're saying",Mercer then replies "well what if he can",i then say "yeah,can you believe it?a wolf is talking!".Their jaw dropped,after a while,they manage to understand this awkward situation."Ehm...okay Mercer you won,so wolf,what's your name?"the guy with a greande launcher asked."My name is Humphrey,and yours?"i asked "my name is Captain Cross,that one over there is General Randall,the person who is standing over there is Colonel Taggart,that man with a bad temper is Colonel Rook"Cross introduced them one by one."HEY,I DON'T HAVE ANY BAD TEMPER YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"Rook yelled,Cross just laughed and introduced the last person."That one Riley"Cross said,then Alex move forward."Randall,where the hell is James?"he asked,Randall put his hand under his chin and say "i don't know man,he says that he want to join your damn party with the infected in the Time Square you know,but he hasn't comeback yet"Randall explained."Well now he has"a man replied,we all look back and see a man with a leather jacket walking into the room."Let me guess Mercer,you brought back a fucking wolf that can talk?"he asked "well yeah,his name is Humphrey by the way,and you should've known James right?"Alex asked "yeah i know him,several seconds ago"i joked,they all laughed before Mercer put his serious face."James,there's somethings wrong with Humphrey,he's new in this forsaken city and the infected,but he already knew some of the infected name"Alex explained "that's impossible,we gotta interrogate him"James look at me and say "Humphrey you have to come with us,now",i nodded and walk with them,they bring me into the fifth floor,there are some room that has a big glass that gives a direct view to the room that i will enter,Randall and the others go to the first room,while Alex and James lead me into the second enter the room and Alex told me to sit down on the chair."So Humphrey,how'd you know this monster?"Alex asked while giving me a picture of a Brawler "yeah i know that monster,not an tuff opponent aren't they?"i said,they then give the whole infected picture and i manage to guess them right,all of them,even Alex and James was surprised."You seems like to know about this creature a lot"James commented "yeah,i don't know how but i feel familiar with all of that"i said,then Alex and James whisper to eachother,after a while,they ended their conversation and say "are you Elizabeth Greene spy?"he asked with husky voice,then it hit me."Oh no,please tell me Greene is dead"i said,Alex then moved towards my left side and say "she's dead but that doesn't mean she can't build an army,look at the NYZ,those creature still walking like shit,means she's alive...somewhere",i frowned "what do you mean she's alive?"i asked James then signal Rook to give him a surveilance record,then a projector coming ontop of us,then it projects something into a screen."Well,we have surveilance record all around the world,but this one is interesting"Alex said,then the camera zooms in showing a woman with a dark gray suit walking on the street."This footage was captured on Moscow April 30th 2012,we suspected that woman is Elizabeth Greene,when we zoomed in our concerns became true,it is Greene,but we didn't consider her as a threat anymore,but if she start causing troubles,we will kill her again"Alex explained "just like old times"James replied,Alex turned his head around and nudge his shoulder."Yeah,so are you Greene's spy?"James asked me again."No im not a spy and neither Greene's accomplice"i said in defensive way."Okay then Humphrey,you're clear,but if we caught you betray us,we don't care about everthing that you'll try to explain to us,we simply will kill you"Alex threatened me,i just rolled my eyes and go walk along.

November 22 2012,06:23:11

I slowly wakes up in the bed that they gave to me,i stretch my body and began to think what was happened in the pack during my disappearance until now,i only think two :they're concerned about me,two:Kate and Garth must've been punished for their acts.I grinned evilly while thinking how will they look when i go back the door went open."Come on Humphrey,let's walk around the base with James"Alex said,i nodded and jump out of the room,along the way i tell them how i made it to here and what cause it,they also tell about the Prototypes,how they made,how they feel when they become one of are cold blooded,merciless will not stop until their mission is completed."So Humphrey,why did Kate mate with Garth?"Alex asked "i don't know man,she thinks this little coyote can't satisfy her sexual appetite to sex,so she might seek for help from Barf"i explained,they laughed and we continue to walk around 10 minutes before we stop."Hey,i've got an idea"Alex said "what idea?"James asked "i've seen Humphreys hip fire accuracy,he seems like to master the weapon we use pretty fast"Alex explained,James crossed his arm "so what?,you want to train him how to use a gun properly?"James asked "well yeah if he wants to"Alex said while his index finger pointing at me."Well sure,i'd like to learn it"i said happily,we then run back to the base.

4 minutes later...

We arrived in the shooting range,there are soldiers that shooting in their station,most of them are new in here or we can say...trainees,when they sees us,they stop shooting and bow to us."Wow,we are famous"i commented,then Alex and James stop infront of a big metal door."So,i am asking you for one last time before proceeding the test,are you ready for this?"James asked "im ready,bring it!"i yelled,he type the passwords on the door and it went open,revealing a large amount of weapons that stored."Aww yeah..."i said,i quickly grab an ACR with Holographic sight and a USP.45."Alright...now switch to your primary weapon"Alex said,i switch my USP to the ACR."Now switch back to your secondary weapon"Alex said,i did what he said,then James say "you see how fast it was?remember,switching your weapon is faster than reloading,alright go to station 1".I nodded and go to station 1."Humphrey fire from the hip but don't aim down your sight"Alex said,i give him a thumb up and then a target pop out,i quickly shoot it and then the second target shows up,after some target eliminated,Alex say "good,now if you want to add you accuracy,you need to deliberately aim down your sight while crouching"Alex said,i crouched and shoot the targets."Good...oh yeah,one last thing,some weapon can penetrate some objects"James said,then a target is show up but it's covered by thin wooden plank,i shoot it and the bullet go straight into the target,knocking it over."Excellent,now you need to know how to toss a grenade"Alex said,i grab some grenade and throw it to the targets it blows up and destroy the targets."Remember,you can cook off a life grenade,but don't hold it for too long,it will explode in your hand,and grenade tends to roll down the hill so think twice before throwing one"James explained."Now,go there and pick up that knife"Alex said,i pick up the knife and throw it to a target."Nice shot...remember knife has a limited range to kill,so use it on an emergency situation okay"Alex said "yeah"i replied,then they get out of the watching place and go to me."Okay,there's one last est before we can officially say you pass the test,you have to run across the pit,shoot the targets and don't kill any civilian,got it?"James said,i nodded and went to the pit."Alright,the time starts as soon you hit the first target,ready?"James asked.I take a deep breath and run the pit."Shoot the target Humphrey"Alex said,i shoot three of them before proceeding."Aim down your sight Humphrey!"James reminded me,i quickly and take out more targets."Targets in the building"Alex said.I quickly take out the target but accidentally kill a civilian."Watch for civilians!"Alex alerted me,i proceed to the top and a target pop out of nowhere."Melee with your knife"James said,i melee the target and proceed through the pit."Run to the exit!clock's ticking!"James said,i finally made to the finish and Alex say "i've seen worse,but you did good,but keep an eye for civilian,killing civilian will not be tollerated in the battlefield",i nodded and take a rest."Your time is 43.81 seconds,slow enough for me,you want to do it again or not?"Alex asked,i look at him and say "bring it on bitch!",he smiles and went to the overwatch.I grab my weapon and run through the pit and this time no civilians were killed."Amazing,you made that course your bitch!"Alex said "your time 30.14 seconds,you beat your previous best,well done"James added."What's the best time for the pit?"i asked "the best current time for the pit is for Alex Mercer,he run through the pit less than 25 seconds"James said,my jaw dropped."Can you replay it Alex?"i asked,"sure"he said,then he grab his desert eagle akimbo with metallic skin,he then run through the pit with the pistol,he's like dancing when he's in the pit,and to make my record look worse than him,he throw a knife to the last target right to the left eye,he set a new record,21.99."God damn it Alex,you're the pit boss"i said "yeah,thanks"he replied."Okay,enough for today,tomorrow we will teach you how to engage hand to hand combat,so you wont rely on your weapons only"James said,i nodded and walk out of the pit,followed by Alex and James.

November 23 2012,06:22:12

"So,are you ready to learn some moves?"Alex asked,"yeah and by the way,where did you learn these moves?"i asked,"we watch them on TV,they have some moves that we can't do until we became a Prototype,now we're going to teach it to you,and see if you can master it without the Prototype powers"Alex explained,i nodded and take a safe distance from Alex."Alright first move,punch"James said as he punch the air,i did the same as he did."Good...now kick the air"James said,and again,i made it."Good now try to combine them"Alex suggested,i punch then do some cicle kick and then an uppercut."Excellent Humphrey,you surely master this thing fast enough,now we're going to give you another moves,but more difficult than the previous one"Alex hours,i train with them,finally i made it to master all the movements."Very well,now let see if you can fight me in the ring...alone"Alex said while grinning then close the rng with metal cages,surrounding the arena."So are you ready Humphrey?"he asked,i look right and left before saying "yes,im ready".Alex then run to me and punch me right on the stomach,i quickly coughing up some blood."What's the matter Humphrey?,you're a weak person,well sorry if i have to say that,but i have to do it in order to make you enraged"Alex said."Ughhh...don't worry about me,just keep torturing me,okay"i then punch me,but i manage to evade it,and send him a left hook to his mouth."Well done Humphrey,now let's see how well you adapt!"Alex said,he then run to me,but 6 meters from my spot,he jumps and do an air kick,his kick land right in my chest,causing some ribs cracked."Ughhhh...i have to win this fight!"i yelled loudly,i then run to Alex but ended got dragged on the ground from his sudden punch in my nose now is bleeding,but i didn't care.I yelled and send an uppercut right to his lower jaw,he fly in the air and i quickly smash his chest downwards,making him fall while causing a loud noise to the he went back again,i run to him again,but then something punch me on my left side face."Hahahaha...you think Alex wont bring his friend to the ring,well guess what Humphrey,you're dead!"James said,now it's 2 against 1."_Alright Humphrey,try to keep focus despite of this chaotic shit_"i said in my mind,then Alex land a butthead in my forehead,causing my forehead to bleed."Remember,try to find some bad memories,it'll bring you some upperhand against us"James said.I concentrated,and found a memory,it was the time when Kate wasn't my mate and she said im a coyote and leave to howl with Garth,i was enraged by that i quickly run to Alex,but i know James will block my attack again,when James do a spinning kick,i slide under him and kick his back,i fly in the air and punch Alex mouth,then a tackle him and punch him in the face finally got to us,he lifted me high in the air,and kick down to the snapped some of my lung began to contracts rapidly,desperately searching for Alex land another punch in my left eye,i then got dragged on the ground 8 meters."So what now Humphrey the weak Omega"Alex taunted me "yeah,you can't do shit"James it hit me.I manage to catch a glimpse of my memory when Garth mated with Kate,that memory is so powerfull that even my body somehow to rebel against the pain,so now i can't feel any pain anymore,i quickly stand up and my eyes that once clear crystal blue,now is changed by crimson red eyes,i began grow taller,and much more muscular than ever Alex and James are a bit frightened."I AM NOT WEAK ANYMOOOOOORE!..."i yelled loudly,i run as fast as i could and elbowed his chest,he fall the Earth,i then tackled Alex and punch Alex in face and in the chest several times before i lift him up and try to break his spine with my come to me,but i quickly grab his hand and twist it,i then kick his chest and punch his head,the punch is so hard that his head literally went straight into the ring floor below.I then caught a glimpse of Alex Mercer trying to get up,i go to him and lift him,i throw him into the ring bounces back and i punch his skull so hard that i can clearly hear his skull then emerges and began to run to me,i sense this danger and kick him ,i grab Alex and James at the same time,then i held down with my hind legs while i mercilessy punch 5 minutes of punching i throw them into teh air and punch them back into the ring,then for finishers,i grab them again,i smashed their skulls into eachother,they then lie unconcius,but i still got a bit of rage left,so i as hard as i can punch their chest,it went through their chest and i grab their beating heart and crushed it,blood splatters everywhere,into my face and into them and the ring,the ring is now like a land of massacre.I throw them away from vision then began to being blurry,then i fall and my vision went white for several seconds before everything went dark.

2 days later...November 25 2012,07:33:19

"Is he will be okay?"a man asked "i don't know man,i think we cross the limits"another man voice answered."Well you seems like very lucky,his body amazingly survive all the wounds after 10 hours of operation"a third voice explained.I open my eyes and see Alex,James,and some other there are several woman and men that i've haven't know yet."Hi Humphrey...are you okay?"Alex asked "yeah,after beating your ass,i think im fine"i joked,they chuckled before i say "hey...sorry for crushing both of you heart" "don't worry,it'll regenerates soon,but im sorry if we cross the line"James said,i smile weakly to him and say "don't you worry,at least i pass the test",he nodded before Alex intervenes."Alright,im going to introduce some person that you haven't known well,this is Amaya,James daughter"Alex said,Amaya then approach me and touch my nose."Hehe funny..."she giggled,i smiled at her and kiss her forehead."That one is my sister Dana"Alex said,Dana approach me while standing with her knee and say "i've heard a lot from you,i heard that you manage to kick my brother ass"."Yeah i did"i said with a smile,after i being introduced by all of them,the entire room went quiet for a minute,and i don't know the reason why."Alright...Humphrey, think you're ready for the big surprise"Alex said,i sit on the matress,giving him a questioning face."What's the big surprise Alex?"i asked,he smiled for a second,showing his strange act again."Well...get some sleep now Humphrey,we'll tell you the surprise next morning...now me and others have to do something big"Alex explained,i nodded and go back to sleep.

November 26 2012,07:11:27

I woke up to see what's the big surprise,a Blackwatch soldier tells me to go to the Lab,which is lcated on the seventh floor,i quickly go to the elevator while humming,i am very excited for i reach the lab,i saw Alex and James are talking something,they are all here,waiting for me...and the big moment."Look,it's Humphrey"Dana said,she's the first who noticed me,followed by Alex and James,they turn their backs and i see a vial that contains some type of red substance."This is our big surprise for you"Alex said,i hand me the vial and i quickly recognize the virus...it is the Mercer Virus."Aww man...you gotta be kidding me...i-i can't take this"i said just chuckled before saying "yes you can,you're one of us now,that virus were taken from my body just minutes ago,now i'll give it to you,now go to that operation table"Alex said while pointing his finger to the white table.I jump onto the table and Ragland starts to straps my hand and my legs,then my muzzle is strapped too,incase i bite when the virus enter my body."Alright...everything is fine,his heartbeat is increasing...could be the feel of nervous"Sabrina checks my body status on her computer."Okay,began injecting the virus"Ragland announced,he then put the virus in a syringe,then injects it on my left keep praying for my safety and for the success to all of i began to feel something changeing inside my body."My god!...his heartbeat began to increase wildly!,his body is rejecting the virus,hurry before Humphrey's dead!"Sabrina yelled,they then began to run to me,then Ragland prepare another syringe to pull the virus out,but i can feel my body slowly but steadily accepting the virus."NO DON'T!,i can feel my body slowly accepting it!"i yelled to them,they look towards Sabrina and Roland,just to make sure if its safe to continue."Yes...the virus and the body began to interact...this is good"Sabrina my eyes began to glow red,then little tendrils erupt on my skin,shwoing that it's slowly work its way through my 5 minutes,it was stopped."The virus manage to accept his body,Humphrey,try to breakout from those straps without our help"James said,i look to the straps and thinking what if the virus didn't worked?,but i threw that aside and easily tear those straps apart,i then fell to the ground almost fainting,because i am very happy that i am still alive,but also...becoming a Prototype."I can't believe it!,this is the first time an animal manage to survive!"Randall said,the whole room began to clap for the success,then i run from that place to outside,followed by Alex and James."THIS IS AMAZIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"i yelled.

Meanwhile...Jasper Park Canada

The whole pack now is became more and more ashamed by 2 peticular wolves,Kate and Garth,they're now living in exile,they cannot talk to other person,even Kate can't talk to her sister Lilly,world seems like very small to them the pack continue their normal life without hearing about that disgracing news,one of the patrol,led by Hutch,Can-do,Claw,and Scar,spotted Kings pack is coming towards them with an evil spontaneusly run to the Alpha den,where they find Eve,Winston,and Tony talking to eachother."Sir,Kings pack is coming this way,they're up to something"Hutch said,they're blinking their eyes in disbelief."What?there's no way-how did he became braver to enter our teritory?"Winston asked,Hutch just shrugged it off."Alright,you know the drill...get those Alpha to get ready,excluding Kate and Garth and take those Omegas to safety"Tony commanded,they nodded and leave the trio behind.

5 minutes later...

The entire Alpha that available,apart from Kate and Garth had already watched the valley,waiting for Kings arrival,Tony,Winston,and Eve are on the front,leading the a few minutes of waiting,they spotted him,he's bringing his entire though they're outmtached by Winston and Tonys pack,they're smiling evilly along the way,causing an unsettling feelings around the Alphas."KING!"Winston yelled,King look up and say "look who's here...it's the fucking old guy!"King mocked Winston,followed by laughter from Kings pack."King,what the fuck are you thinking?,you can't defeat us,nor enslaved us,you will die as soon as you moved your paw 3 times"Eve said threatening."Dad she's right,let's get outta here"Princess said,but King slap her on the face."No one shall retreat from this war,NO ONE!"King said,then King sends one wolf to as Winston want to send Scar to fight the rogue wolf,a brown fur wolf leap out of nowhere."Who the hell is that?"Winston asked "it's Garth"Tony said while hung his head low."HAHAHA,you think your son can beat us?"King taunted,then a wolf with tan fur joined in."Ahh...Kate,i heard you cheated on Humphrey,eh?"King recall those memory,this caused Kate enraged."SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH KING,I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT INTO YOUR ASS AND IMPALE YOU ON WITH YOUR OWN SPINE!"Kate yelled,threatening him."Hmph,kill both of them"King rogue wolf with jet black fur laughed evilly,Garth and Kate began to encircle the wolf."We'll give you one final warning...surrender to us and we'll let you live"the jet black wolf said."If we have to die,then so be it!"Garth yelled."And so be it...Death is arriving everywhere"he said,then he began to scream in agony,then a tendril erupts from his body,causing confusions to the wolves,but King just the jet black wolf turned into an unstoppable killing eyes became crimson red,his claw is turned onto a silver blade that shines upon the sun,the tedril now changed his arm,and it pulsating with glowing red colour."What the-oh shit!"Kate then laughed evilly."DEATH WILL RAIN UPON JASPER!WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN,WE WILL SEARCH TO THE DEEPEST FOREST,TO THE HIGHEST MOUNTAIN,ONE WOLF AT A TIME..."King yelled,the rogue pack then howl in a eerie wolf then charged to Kate and Garth,injured their arms and legs."Huh...what a weak wolf"He now running away from the valley,"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR WOLVES KING?!"Tony yelled,King just grinning."Well,we meet a she human,she has an army that even more terrifying than mine,she said that she'll offer some help,we accepted her a cloud of red smoke pouring onto we began to change,our body is changed cell by it's finished,we were transformed into what she called...Evolved"King explained."Now my friends...ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"King Evolved wolves pouring into the and Garth is safed right on time by Hutch and Claw."Damn it Kate,you're one lucky wolf,if we don't care about both of you anymore,we simply let your body in there,waiting to be ripped apart by those fuckers"Hutch said,Kate just nodded weakly,she and Garth is taken to the Alpha den to be treated by Eve while Winston and Tony lead the Alphas to defend their teritory,but eventually,they all captured."Where's the omegas?"King asked to a she wolf."Hell awaits you,motherfucker"she replied,King just smiled before grab the wolf throat and slice the head off,blood pouring from the beheaded wolf,he then throw the carcass to his rogue wolves,who later eat the female body until there's nothing left."Hell will meet you first...find the Omegas,and my daughter..."King commanded,5 wolves then run to the wood to search for the Omegas and far from there,Princess found the Omegas is hiding in the cave."Princess,what are you doing here?,where's the others?"Lilly said "they're captured,all of them...come on we need to get the hell outta here"Princess said."No one is going to escape from Jasper"a male wolf said from behind,Princess look back and saw 5 wolves are waiting with their blades then threw to the ground by one of them,then the Omegas are brought back to King."Well well well,we got the entire pack here...put them in the valley,and guard them,no one will ever escape from this forsaken will humiliated them like what they did to us"King said,they then brought to valley while crying along the way.

1 month later...December 26 2012,NYZ:RED ZONE...

The New York or RED ZONE as usually,busy dealing with the infected attack is became more and more aggresive,which concerns Alex and James,but since Humphrey are on their side,they need not to worry about that fighting the infected just sliced a Brawlers head,followed by Alex and James who tear a Juggernauts upper body and lower body apart."So Humphrey...when you will go back to Jasper?"Alex asked,the Prototype wolf froze in place."_Oh my god!i even didn't remember Jasper is still happened there for the past month?,is Kate regret what she had done?.What about Lilly's condition?,do they miss me?"_Humphrey asking inside his seems to understand this situation,he put his hand on his right shoulder."Hey...if you want to go back there,just go.I know you still have family there,friends,and yet,your mate Kate"Alex encouraged Humphrey,Humphrey hung his head low."I don't know man,i've change into a killing machine right now,i don't know if i still can show love,i even don't know if i can change into the person i used to be.A fun,caring,and loving wolf,not this cold blooded murderer,merciless wolf"Humphrey James approach Humphrey."Hey don't worry,i am a Prototype,but still,i still have love to Amaya,and to others,even Alex,whose hold the record for the highest killed civilian and army,still have love to his own ,i know deep in your heart you still love Kate,even when she's already cheated on the question is:can you forgive her?"James then sstand with his hind leg,and watch the Time Square from afar."I don't know man,but im gonna try it,come on...bring me back home..."Humphrey said,James and Alex smiles,knowing that their friend still got something to fight for,they then go back to the base and ride a MH-6 Little Bird."Are you sure you can fly this thing?"Randall asked "im sure,why i consume people for nothing?i consume them to gain some ability that i haven't master at all"Alex said,then Rook throw Humphrey three weapons,the first is M4A1 Grenadier with ACOG Sight,the second is 2 Desert Eagle with metallic skin,which belongs to Alex Mercer,the last one is a M249 SAW with Holographic Sight."you'll need it,trust me"Rook said,Humphrey thanked him and throw Alex his Desert Eagle,he slip the pistol into his weapon holster on his helicopter then fly away from the Red Zone...Humphrey's coming home...

3 days later December 29 2012,07:12:35,Jasper Park Canada...

A helicopter lands on a small grassy land,there's sign says Welcome to Jasper Park."What the hell is going on here?,why is so quiet?"James said,Humphrey noticed somethings wrong,he quickly go to the rangers office he found nothing but some park rangers had their throat examines the part the sliced off,he realized the thing that made the rangers killed is not by a human,but by an animal."Guys...keep your eyes open..we're not alone..."Humphrey said while drawing his trio move quietly deeper to the Humphrey give a gesture to stop."Hold up...i smell a scent that's unfamiliar..."Humphrey sniffed the air,then he jumps to a tree and found a wolf had spied them the whole time,Alex and James restrained the wolf."Hey what's your name!"Alex asked the wolf."You don't need to know my name...human..."the wolf said while spitting all over Alex and James face,they wipe the saliva off their face but the wolf is gone,and Humphrey too.

Humphrey POV

"What's happening here?!,tell me!"i said as i punch the wolf again and again,then suddenly,he kick me hard,then his arm is deformed into a pair of blade."Shit...fuckers even got the virus!"i said,we engaged hand to hand combat,after a while,i manage to overpower him and tackled him down."Hey James!this way!"Alex said...then they restrain the wolf again."Mercer look at his arm..."i said,he then look shocked,he never see a wolf except me became infected with the virus,but fortunantely,the wolf is only an Evolved."Whta the fuck is going on here?!,i want some answers!"i said as i punch the wolf in the stomach,but still he don't want to give us answers."Guys let me handle this thing...Humphrey go to my spot,grab his left hand"Alex said,he then approach the wolf and say "look we don't want to cause any trouble,but if you don't want to give us answers..."Alex said,he began to slice the wolfs chest open,the wolf cringes,Alex starts to scratch slowly but painfully his lung."I will slowly slice your lungs into thousands of pieces then you heart will be crushed by my own hand,and i will drink your blood,but if you give us some answers,we'll let you got 5 seconds"Alex wolf still hesitates but Alex shows no already make the first cut on the wolfs lung."One...Two...Three...Four...FIVE!"Alex yelled as he charged his claw to the wolf heart."Alright alright!,King is planning to take over Jasper,and kill your mate Kate and others too!"the wolf cries then retract his claw to his normal hand,me and James put him down."Well thank you...now you may live"Alex said with a smile,he nodded and just as the wolf took 5 steps,Alex grab him with his whipfist,he slice the wolf lung,he cries in pain,the he ripped his heart and crush wolf continues to scream in agony,and to shut his mouth off,Alex sliced his head off,blood pouring down his body like a waterfall,then he take the wolfs head and stomped it until it crushed."THE HELL ALEX!,you said you'll let him live!"i yelled,he licked the wolfs blood and say "i do let him live...in hell" "does Greene does this?"i asked."Yeah i think,now because she already done that,we'll enlist her on the very top most wanted list"Alex said,we rolled our eyes and proceed walking to the Western and Eastern pack finally made to the valley and see the whole pack is there,with dozens of guards."Alright here's the plan,Alex and James take out the guard while i rescue the wolves,okay"i said,they nodded."Are you ready?"i asked "always"Alex said with a smile,i took a deep breath before attacking the rogue world seems became into a slowmotion,i quickly recognize some of the wolves."King!we got company!"a wolf alerts and James throw their weapons off,not because it runs put of ammo,but they want to beome berserk,Alex slice a wolf legs off,a wolf jumps onto Alex but quickly caught by James."Not fast enough man,try again"he said as he smashed the wolf skull with the splatters everywhere to random i set free my friends Shakey,Salty,and Mooch."Humphrey what's going on?"they asked "now is not the right time to explain you know"i said,while slicing the tendril that keeps them there,i finally cut it loose and tell them to got to higher second is the girls,many of them drooled on me,well because im now have muscles,so im considered more attracttive than ever before."Thank you Humphrey"Lilly said,then the next is Winston,Tony,and Eve,but they're guarded by bye several wolves but i quickly take them down."Will explain what the fuck is going on?"Eve asked "i'll exlained as soon as possible,now regroup with the others"i commanded,they then run to the higher ground,then i rescue the rest of the pack,but then i feel something is not right."Where's Kate?"i asked,then King appeared while holding Kate as a hostages,more and more Evolved wolves followed him."KATE!"Winston yelled."HAHAHAHA!surrender now,or she'll met her death"King said as he threatens to slit Kate's then,a gunshot is heard through the valley,it pierces Kings right eye,even Alex and James shocked,then 5 men with EOD armor appear,the first is holding a RPG-7,the second is holding a PKP PECHENEG with Red Dot Sight,the third is holding a Thumper,the fourth is holding a Barret ,the last is holding a XM-25 Grenade Launcher,they began to taking out all the Evolved wound on King cause him to push Kate off the edge."I got her!"i yelled,i run toward Kate and hug her while i use my back to land."Thank you Humphrey"she said,then she lowered her head to kiss me,but i intervenes by saying."Im still mad at you,now get up and go there"i said in eerie voice,Kate gulped and run to her parents."What the hell are you doing here?!,t though you stay in NYZ"Alex said to Rook."Well appparently,we got bored so we board a PaveLow and go here and found some crazy shit going on"Rook replied,Alex chuckled and continue to an hour of brutal fight,there's only several wolves left...King,Princess,and five other rogue wolves."Alright King it's over now"i Princess run towards me,at first i though she want to kill me,but then she continues to run until she's not seen anymore."Okay,but i want you to fight me,Omega...if i won the battle,you will go away and i stay,but i lose,you'll stay here and i'll leave,deal?"King asked,i think for a second before saying "yes".

No POV

"Yes"Humphrey said,the pack then murmurs,but Kate is watching her broken heart mate."_Oh my god!Humphrey's very hot!,how dumb i was cheating on him,will he ever forgive me?"_Kate asked in her mind."Mom...will Humphrey forgive me and Garth?"Kate asked to Eve."Im not sure honey,and we all still mad on you and Garth,so there's slight of chance he'll forgive you"Eve King roars into the sky,King then cheat while preaparing to of telling his rouge Evolved wolves to leave,he consumes three of them."What that's not fair!"Humphrey yelled,King just laughed."Now i am more powerful than you,because i am a Prototype!"King tell Alex and others to join with the rest of the pack."So...you want me to go first?"King taunted Humphrey,Humphrey then charge forward,but King quickly kick him high in the air and smash him back to the earth."Ouch...that must've be hurt"Cross said while smoking a then kick King in the stomach and punch him,King retaliates by giving him an uppercut,then he release Tendril Barrage Devastator and impales Humphrey with the tendrils."HAHAHA!IM INVINCIBLE!,YOU CANNOT STOP ME!WITHOUT FOREVER DAMNING YOUR FUCKING SOUL!"King ,enraged by this punch King hard in the chest,then he use a tree log to smash it upon Kings head,King throwed 12 metres behind."IM GOING TO KILL YOUUU!..."Humphrey yelled,he then suddenly is hodling his throat,he then stab Humphrey's throat and throw him accross the valley."Come on get up get up!"Alex said while helping Humphrey,but as soon as he gets up,he got pinned down again by King."You will not survive this..."King said,then he tear Humphreys chest apart,Humphrey screams in pain,then he grab his heart and crush it with Kings hammerfist."Noooooo...!"Alex said,Humphrey then fall,die."I WIIIIN!"King said,the pack howl and mourn to Humphreys death,but Kate takes the felt she's the worst mate in the cheated on Garth,mated with him,and now he's dead without even saying begans to sobbing,Eve notice this and brought her head to her chest,while she trying to hold up the tear rolling down her cheeks."Well...my friend...i think we lost...let's go home"Alex says while standing from sitting just as they want to turn their backs...Humphrey's friend,Salty,Mooch,and Shakey,saw somethings 's body is start to moving again,then slowly he wakes up."GUYS GUYS,IT'S HUMPHREY HE'S STILL ALIVE!"they yelled to the whole pack go to their original postion to see what's going on."Well Alex,he seems like using his memory to resurrect himself,his mind is full of powerful hatred that so powerful that it can bring him alive again"James said,Alex smiles and say "go get that bastard Humphrey!".The whole pack is cheering and howling in turn his back and see Humphrey is awaken again."HOW THE FUCK!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPEN,IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"King yelled while use his remaining strength and say "it's possible King,nothing is impossible...now let me kill you...slowly and painfully okay"Humphrey said while grinning then roars to the sky,red aura began to encircle Humphreys body,then his body began to grow more musle,his eye now began show his darkside,his heart is now already grow again,and beating very fast."Now...try to hit me...King!"Humphrey yelled,then he disappears."What the hell?!"King said,then Humphrey shows up right behind King."Behind you..."Humphrey whispers to Kings with a very unsettling voice,King turn his back and get punched right in the stomach,then Humphrey throws an uppercut to King,but got blocked,King then throw Humphrey,but he succesfully grab King by his leg with his whipfist while he's then grab Kings leg and slams him to the King,grab Humphreys leg and slams him again to the ground,King then sit ontop of Humphrey and stab his left eye,he then tear Humphreys heart again,and crushed it all over again,but due to Humphreys very high hatred on King,he didn't feel anything,but he gradually weakened."Now...any last word?"King said as he rose his blade ,knowing what is going to happen,run down to the valley to safe Humphrey."Time...to...DIEEEEEEE!"King said,Humphrey close his eyes to feel the last moment before he dies,but then he hear Kings blade hit open his eyes and see Kate lying near him,when he approach her,he see a very deep wound on her fore legs and hind legs."Oh my god,KAAAAAAAAAAATE!"he yelled,then she wakes up and say "how's going Humphrey?" and give her warm smile "good,but i've something to be HELP HER PLEASE!"he yelled,then he kick King to the ground "you made her suffer now im gonna make you too"Humphrey said,he then snap Kings legs into two,then he slice open Kings stomach and pulls out the entire intestines,i use it to inject with Bio-Bomb and put it back Bio Bombed intestines explodes,causing the entire Kings limb to shredded into pieces."AAAAAAAAAAHHH!I LOST THE BATTLE!"King said while clutching his remaining pack then howl in joy."And i won the battle"Humphrey finished his then brought away by his remaining rogue wolves while crying like a bitch.I then walking while clutching my chest,the heart is now is being formed again."Well done Humphrey,you made him get out from this teritory!"Winston i go to Kate's place,who's now being treated by Eve."So Humphrey,now is the perfect time to kill her,and to avenge your hate"Alex said,i think for a second before lifting his blades high in the can see through her eyes that she's begging not to kill her,and he know,killing her will make the pack thinks he is no longer a wolf,but a cold blooded murderer,which he don't want to become like screams and stab my blade...to the open here eyes and see the gray furred Prototype didn't kill her."She saves my life,now i pay the debt with not killing her"Humphrey said as he change his blade back to normal."We're going to stay here for a while...Winston,tell the entire pack we'll held a meeting in the valley,got it?"Humphrey asked,Winston nodded and tell everyone to be ready.

20:12:55...

The pack now already sitting near the campfire that Alex and James made,they are waiting for Humphrey whose going to tell his life for the past someone soar in the sky and landed near Alex and James,it was sit between them and Winston announce "Okay guys,please calm down and let Humphrey tell his story,Humphrey your turn..."before sit near Eve."Alright...so after i saw Kate mated with Garth i ran to the railway to wait for the train come,after find a train,i met by Marcel and Paddy,i tell them to go to the pack and tell about that days later i arrived in New York,but i barely got killed when a helicopter flew and shot the locomotive,i land ontop of a i was chased through the street by zombies before i got pinned down by a monster,then this guy..."Humphrey said as he put his hand on Alex soldier "came out of nowhere and save first i was pretty scared not because he's a human but i see how brutal he kill that monster,but he brought me back to his home and i was taught by them how to use human weapons and some martial art skill,after passing all the test,i was injected with the virus known as Mercer Virus and became a a month,i decided to go back here and found you guys are fucked up,so yeah i safe you and made King kicked from here...the end."Humphrey ended his wolf are cheering and clapping,Kate is the most excited."So any questions?"James asked,then a wolf raiser her paw."Yes...you right there"James said pointing his finger to the she wolf."My name is Eve,and i want to ask you something...can Prototypes could be killed?"Eve gesture to Alex to demonstrate something,Alex nodded and cocked his Desert Eagle and shot Humphreys head at point blank splatter all over the place."OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!"Shakey yelled,Alex put his Desert Eagel back to it's holster."He's not dead you idiot,he just pretend that he's dead,Prototypes can be killed if they sustain enough damage"Alex said,Humphrey then stand up again and say "man i forgot how powerful the Desert Eagle shot was".He then use his paw to pull out the empty cartridge out of his brain while making an audible but sickening then threw the cartridges to the ground."Alright any more questions?"Alex out the night many wolves asked questions,some questions are silly but some is very 4 hours of chatting,it's time to go walk back to his new den that he found several hours was perfect for a family Alex and others sleep in the valley near the he almost close his eyes,something is cause him to awake again,turns out it was Kate who want to enter his new den."Go away"Humphrey said with a growl,but Kate didn't listen,instead she tackled Humphrey to the ground,and kiss him."What are you thinking you're doing?"Humphrey asked with a blank stare,Kate cannot believe wolf that once fun and loving now turns into a cold blooded wolf,she knew that she made him to this,but she's planning to change it."Im not going to leave unless you let me sleep with you"Kate didn't cares,he don't want to argue with her,so he just let her sleep with him."Well i take that as a yes"Kate said,she curled behind his back,sharing her warmth with his.

December 30 2012,05:48:40,Jasper Park Canada...

The sun shines to the surface beneaths it,birds chirping to welcome the new day,the pack is already awake right now,but the dead bodies from the yesterday battle isn't removed yet,they valley is full of dead body which already decayed,Alex and James remove the body by consuming it one by one,which is not their usual meal."God damn,i think we're not going to eat for months"James joked "of course we're not,we're Prototypes,we never eat,drink,or sleep,at least if we want to"Alex replied,then the whole pack is there,waitin for their ,James,Randall,Cross,Taggart,Rook,and Riley are waiting for he emerges with Kate."Alright everyone's good?"Humphrey asked,they check everything cautiously,they then give the good signal."Alright...time to move out"Humphrey said as walking away without saying goodbye."Hey guys...im just want to say...thank you for all the things that happened to me for may years"Humphrey said as he turn his back and facing the pack."Don't worry bro...we'll miss you!"Shakey yelled,Salty try not to cry but eventually he cries,followed by the rest of the Tony is crying."Alright...let's go" but something is holding him in place,it was Kate."Please Humphrey forgive me!,i wont do anything bad to you anymore,plaease don't leave me!,i can't live without you!.I-Im sorry!"Kate said while crying on the 's heart seems to melt when he sees his mate then go to his friend to have a little conversation."So what am i going to do now?she's crying and telling me not to leave,what am i going to do?"Humphrey asked."Well if you want to stay here...it's fine...besides we don't want to force you go back to NYZ to deal with those fuckers"Alex said "yeah...you can stay here forever,but you can visit us someday,but for now,please stay here with your only got one chance in your lifetime to get your old life back...and that time is now"James encourage him."Don't worry about that one armed general,he can take care of himself"Rook joked,they laugh while Randall nudge his shoulder."Fuck you Rookie"Randall turn his back and lift Kate."Okay...i have make a decision...that i will..."the whole pack is holding their breaths,Kate is closing her eyes and hoping he would stay."Stay in this pack forever!"Humphrey said that outloud,instantly the pack burst into joy,Kate tackles him to the ground and pinch his nose."You sly dog"she teased him "this sly dog is one lucky wolf"Humphrey said as he pull Kate into a deep passionate a while he let Kate stand up and then Humphreys friend do a wolf pile."Thanks guys"he thanked them "no problem bro"Shakey replied,they laughed while Garth approach Lilly."Im sorry for what i've done to you,will you forgive me?"Garth asked,Lilly didn't want to listen,but actually she giggles,then she look at his emerald eyes and say "of course i forgive you,im your mate!"Lilly yelled as she kissed Garth on the and the others laughed while leaving the pack,Humphrey sees this and say "Hey!,where you guys going?".They turn their backs to see the Prototype,"we are going back to NYZ you know"Alex said "but can you stay here Alex and with you too James,you know...to know eachother better"Humphrey said,Randall smiles and say "go...you are given offduty right now,both of you"to Alex and were stunned "but hows-"Alex cutted off."Don't worry NYZ is safe with us,now enjoy your little vacation bastards...see you later boys!"Rook yelled as he board a MH-6 Little Bird."So what are we gonna do know?"Kate asked "im not sure...but for now,we'll just relax and continue our lifes"Humphrey said as he see the helicopter flying away from the pack.

_Kate and Humphrey continues to repair their relationships,Alex and James are making good relationships with the packs,after a month they decides to turn Winston,Tony,and Garth into months later,Kate and Lilly born two pups,Humphrey named the first and the second one Jason and Sarah,while Lilly named them Trevor and could never been happier for them._


	28. Welcome to the Warfare

A/N: Alright, in this chapter, Hiccup and the rest of the gangs are going to join the war and feel what's like to in the one of the most chaotic war ever, so enjoy :).

The memories had just ended, Humphrey slowly removing the thing that attached to his head while breathing deeply, while Hiccup and Astrid still astounded of what did they saw, his life is far more complicated than his, and it's more darker than him, Humphrey took a deep breath and look at the adult Viking."So, how's that? Good? Bad? You impressed? Or you're too shocked to speak?" Humphrey asked.

Hiccups mouth is wide open, he's trying to say something, but he couldn't, he choked at his own words, finally, he can speak."Well, for me, that was, amazing, disturbing, brutal, violent, and many more" Hiccup replied with arms folded.

'Lucky for you, you didn't need to go through all of this kinda stuff, despite your rough journey during your teenage time" Humphrey said "alright, you can leave now..." Alex said while opening the door, then suddenly, Rook burst through the door with a worried face.

"What's going on Rook?" Garth asked "shit's went mad! Greene is going to launch a massive counterattack from Indianapolis, we're going there now!" Rook said and leave the room in a hurry."Alright, i think it's time to test you for the real war, the war that not only can take your life, but also your beloved ones, now go get some sleep, you'll be heading to Indianapolis tomorrow, while me and the others will make a plan for you, goodbye" Alex said.

Hiccup and Astrid just stare them and left the room, and greeted by Valka, along with Toothless and Stormfly."Hey bud, i've missed you, im sorry, i have something more important to do bud" Hiccup apologized to his best friend, a night fury named Toothless.

"So, what did you guys do in there?" Valka asked, "Well, we're asking Humphrey, see if he can told us his past, at first, he was hesitant, then he gave up and give us every single of it, from the best to the worst, oh and one more thing mom, we're going into war tomorrow" Hiccup said while leaving his confused mother, Valka try to understand this situation but it finds too difficult for her.

She let it go and return to Berk with his son and night, Hiccup can't sleep, even after Toothless comforts him, he was thinking about the consequences that he face after he signed the contract because he's the chief, what if they die in the war? Can someone replace him?.

Millions thoughts were rushing on Hiccups head, then a footstep is heard, Hiccup reach for his sword and direct it to the door, when the door flew open, it was Astrid."My gods! Hiccup! You scare to death!" Astrid said when she sees him with the sword, Hiccup then put his sword away from her and apologized, mainly because he's stressed.

"Don't worry Hiccup, we wont die in the war, they will take care of us" Astrid comforts her boyfriend, stroking his back and with her right hand "it's just, i can't handle my depression, i am too scared if i died and nobody will replace me as the chief" Hiccup said in a sad tone, Astrid smiles and embrace him while looking to his forest green eye while Hiccup look to her ocean blue eyes, he can't stop looking at her eyes, and so does Astrid.

"You won't be dead, you will survive this war, trust me" Astrid said while giving him a quick peck, Hiccup smiles and lie down on his bed, Astrid then climb on top of him, grazing her smooth cheeks on his chest, she loves to hear his heartbeat, god it was strong, the heart that pounding against the ribcage, making an audible thumping sound.

"Mind if i sleep with you Hiccup, Hiccup chuckles and kiss her forehead."Of course milady" he replied before going to sleep.

Next day... 06:34:18...

Hiccup is still sleeping with Astrid ontop of him, the sun shine down towards the sleeping couple, Hiccup open his eyes and see it's morning, he wakes up Astrid, who apparently still sound sleepy."Astrid, we have something to do, come on" Hiccup waked her up, but it is proof to be a challenge for him.

"Umm... it's too early Hiccup" Astrid moaned and roll to her back, Hiccup then got an idea, he began to tickle her side, he knows for the past five years, Astrid is ticklish, and as he expected, she wakes up.

"Hiccup stop it!" Astrid pleads while laughing "i wont stop until you wake up" Hiccup said with a devious smile, Astrid finally gave up "okay okay, im getting up" Astrid said while getting out from the bed, they then go to the base and find that the whole villager is there.

"Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Valka, Gobber, Eret and oh there you are, Hiccup and Astrid" Humphrey said when he spotted them, the crowd of vikings split into two, giving path for the young chief and his future wife.

"Are we late?" Hiccup asked while gasping for air "almost, now, all villager, you can go with Alex, he's going to take you somewhere" Humphrey said, Alex nodded to him and leave, followed by hundreds of Vikings.

"Where do you take them?" Hiccup asked, "don't worry, they'll be save, right, now before going there, you can grab you favorite weapon, and when you came back here, there's a surprise waiting for you" Humphrey smile with a confusing grin, this makes Hiccup curious.

'What surprise?" Hiccup asked "you'll see when you came back" Humphrey replied, Hiccup and the rest of them go to the armory and pick their weapons, then they go outside there's a truck waiting for them."Alright, go to the back of truck and sit, your guide is Dragovich and Rascalov, Randall and the others already wait for you since yestreday, be prepared for anything" Humphrey said.

They then sit on the truck, but then they notice that the Prototypes aren't coming."You don't come?" Valka asked "nah, we'll monitored you with the rest of the vikings, it's time to put your skill to the test, welcome to the warfare, switch on the portal!" Humphrey said, Alex switch on the portal and the truck speed up to the portal, they go into the portal and arrive in the amidst of the battle.

"My THOR! We're in the middle of the battle!" Hiccup yelled in fear, they began to open fire, killing anything that's coming for them."SHOOT ANY MOTHERFUCKER THAT APPROACHING US! WE'RE NEARLY REACH RENDEZVOUS POINT!" Rascalov yelled as he shoots a Flyer that attack him with a USP.45.

The shocked convoy made it to the frontline after some intense firefights, they're instantly greeted by Randall.

"Hello guys, welcome to Indianapolis, as you can see, we're already battling the enemies since yesterday, okay, now, you have to eliminate every single enemies, either it's infected or corrupted, kill them, we're going to launch an altillery barrage for the next 40 seconds, then we move forward, driving those bastard back to hell, is that clear?" Randall asked, Hiccup and the rest of the team can only nodded to the lunatic general.

"Riley, Rook, Cross, Taggart! LAUNCH THE ALTILLERY BARRAGE! NOW!" Randall yelled, the Evolved soldiers launch a massive attack using the howitzer, decimating anything within it's 40 seconds of bombing, it's stops, leaving a trail of destruction infront of them, and silence...

.

.

.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" Riley yelled, breaks the silence, the Evolved moved forward, either with the tanks, or by on foot, the Vikings follow Rascalov and Dragovich, clearing any remaining threats on the street.

"Alright, you know the drill, kill them all" Rascalov said, as they make their way throught the street, they're suddenly met a Goliath that burst through a building, and unfortunantely, it sees them."HOLY SHIIIIIIT! RUN RUN RUN!" Dragovich yelled, the team are panickly running away from the Goliath, he roars to the sky, and slams his left arm to the ground, and unfortunantely, it causes the road to collapses under to the sewer system, and Hiccup and Astrid fall into it, while the others are running for their dear life.

"Astrid don't! We have to find a way to regroup with them" Hiccup said to Astrid, whose panicking, the Goliath barely sees them, but then he heard a tank shoots a missile and decapitates it, and fall to the sewer opening, completly blocking off the entrance.

"Alright, so it's just the two of us" Hiccup whisper while reloading his PP90M1 with Red Dot Sight, Astrid wield her axe and store her ACR with Grenade can hear the faint sound of the battle above them, and that makes the journey even creepier, then they hear some audible water splashing noises, this raise the alarms for both of them.

"Weapons ready" Hiccup reminded as he crouch and Astrid gripping her axe very hard, they are hoping it wasn't an infected. When the noise maker appear, it turns out to be Valka."Oh thank Odin Hiccup!" Valka greeted her son, they're rejoined back, but there's no sign from Rascalov and Dragovich.

'Where's Rascalov, and Dragovich?" Astrid asked, "well they said, that we have to continue our journey on our own, and now we have to resurface back" Eret answered, they sighed, they even don't know where they are, and worse, they lose their guide people.

"It's okay, we'll find a way up" Valka comforted them, as they walk, they notice that something is following them, but everytime they look back, the thing disappear, then at one point, the creature reveal himself.

"My god! Rascalov, Dragovich!" Gobber yelled in relief, the two Spetsnaz soldiers were actually following them since they're regrouped, but they're hiding somewhere."Alright, let's go" Rascalov said.

The team makes their way through the sewer until a loud grunt is heard."Hold up" Dragovich said, they stop dead on track and examine what's the source of the noise, then a Goliaths body breaks the sewer rooftops, the Goliath then tries to get back up but ended up killed by some Evolved soldiers, they sees the startled team."

"GUYS! LET'S GO LET'S GO! THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW THIS GOD FORSAKEN CITY!" the soldier yelled, the team hurried to the street as Hiccup get contacted by Mercer.

"Hello, Hiccup, we have something important to tell" Mercer said "you're going to blow this city apart?! Are you crazy?!" Hiccup yelled in anger, but Alex had already know this thing will happen."Yes, the infected amd the corrupted nearly overrun the entire city, and we have no choice but to nuke the city, now go and find some underground shelter, anything within 2 mile radius will be known as Ground Zero, dismissed" Mercer ended the transmission.

"Alex? Alex?! ALEX! FOR FUCK SAKE!" Hiccup sweared, Astrid and the rest of the team are shocked, Hiccup never got this angry and they never heard he swear."What is it?" Astrid asked "he's going to detonated a bomb in this city, so we have to find some cover" Hiccup replied, calming himself down after the surge of anger rushing down his body through his veins.

"We gotta find Randall first, he will direct us to a bunker nearby, let's go!" Rascalov said.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, it's time..." Humphrey said as he opens up a portal to Indianapolis, some Evolved carry a 2 megaton nuclear warhead to the portal, and put it down, placing it into a perfect trajectory right to the heart of the city.

"Alright, countdown begins in 10...9...8" James said counting down to launch the nuke.

Meanwhile...back to Indianapolis

Hiccup POV

"10...9...8..." James's sound is like a beeping time bomb in my radio, we ran as fast as we can and find Randall closing a bunker."COME ON YOU FUCKERS! HURRY UP! THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW THE SHIT OUTTA THIS PLACE!" Randall yelled agrily, Cross, Riley, Rook, and Taggart giving their arms to us, as we almost reach the bunkers door, i got attacked by a Hunter.

"FOR ODIN SAKE!" i yelled as i use my flaming sword to counterattack the Hunters claw."6...5...4...3..." James sound keeps ringing in the radio."Hiccup come on!" Gobber yelled at me, then i manage to break free from the Hunters grip and ran as fast as i can to to the bunker.

I jump to the bunker just as a blinding white color blind us all, they close the bunker when the nuke is detonated, we move back further into the bunker while the wind is blowing outside, the explosion sucks almost the entire air inside, causing us hard to breathe.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" Rook yelle as the wave of the destruction coming for us, the last thing i saw is Astrids face and the light bulb, before everything went dark.

A/N: Oh my god! They almost got killed by a nuke! Will they survive, or will they die due to the nuclear fallout? Find out on the next chapter, and don't forget to review :), it means alot for me.


End file.
